At What Price?
by UncleJarod
Summary: What price will someone pay for what they really want?
1. Jarod is back

Disclaimer: Do not own them.

Authors note: I hope everyone likes this one as much as By The Grace Of God. Some of the reviews for Grace suggested some people thought this was a sequal to By The Grace Of God, it is not. This is a brand new story with nothing to do with Gracie. Look forward to what everyone thinks. Thanks for reading. And as always, this is co-written by Jaccione and Onisius.

Chapter one...

Three months. A whole three months. Lyle couldn't quite believe it. Three months this very day since they finally caught Jarod and brought him back, and the rat still hadn't escaped yet. Lyle still didn't know if the capture was Jarod's own stupidity or that they had finally managed to outsmart the bastard. They had put in a lot of extra security, so if he managed to get out, he wouldn't get far. Lyle had had such fun playing with him earlier to soften him up, until his dear old sister decided enough was enough. He still got to play with him, just he had to share him some now with the old goat. Lyle had not been at all happy when Parker had overruled him and said he was being taken out of the cell and moved into this room. Lyle liked the cell because Jarod hated it. Jarod hated remembering all the things done to him those three weeks Lyle had had total control over him. Opening the door, using his code and his finger print, Lyle walked into the small room.

Sydney was standing over Jarod at the desk, just big enough for Jarod to sit at though it wasn't really at all that comfortable for the tall man, talking softly, looking like Jarod had just finished a simulation. The rat wasn't doing the ones they wanted done, still fighting them. But he was working, if it was a simulation he knew couldn't be twisted about. Some money, some work, was better than none at all. They would just have to work their way up to the normal simulations. Lyle looked around the small room, thinking it was better than putting genius back in his old apartment like the old goat had wanted. It had a cot just big enough for Jarod to lie on, though not able to fully stretch out, a thin mattress and some old blankets and pillows. The walls were a drab grey, he didn't even have the usual holographic setup like most rooms like this had. The floors were cold concrete, there was a metal basin welded to the wall with cold water, and the desk. Nothing else, nothing personal, nothing useful, nothing colourful.

Jarod stiffened slightly as he heard the door open, knowing it was Lyle without having to look up. He ignored him for the moment, talking with Sydney. That was the only single compensation he had being back here, was that he got to talk with Sydney. He knew that his old mentor was working very hard to try and ease his situation here for him and was responsible for any privileges that he currently had, not to mention the choice of the SIM's. It had not been easy on him, and he had the scars to prove it, but at least now Lyle had let up and he seemed to be out of the most imminent physical danger. He had vigilantly watched for an opportunity to escape and as yet had come up empty. The last time he had been here he had suffered for just over three weeks before an opportunity had presented itself. This time though, they were being careful and he was impressed, despite himself, by the improvements in the security. He knew he had to be patient, let them relax, let them think they had defeated him. Then he would make his move.

Sydney knew Jarod was ignoring Lyle and didn't blame him at all. "What do you want Lyle?" He snapped impatiently. "Can you not see that we are busy?" It had been very hard on him watching as Lyle tried to systematically destroy Jarod. He knew he had to be cautious though or they both would tire of his nagging and remove him from Jarod completely, and that was unacceptable. He did what little he could to try and ease Jarod's time here, although he knew it wasn't enough.

"If it is a real simulation, it is to be done in the lab. This," Lyle looked at the pair, "Is just idle chit chat. Now if you don't mind, I need Jarod for a while." Lyle smiled at the pair, not responding to Sydney's snapping.

"Not all SIM's need to be done in the lab." Sydney told him steadily, knowing how Jarod hated being in the lab, with Sweepers positioned so that they were practically in his face. At least there was some small measure of privacy for him here, except of course for the cameras. Jarod had not said anything about them, but Sydney knew how he felt. "The SIM is done, there is no reason you need to be here Lyle."

"All SIM's WILL be done in the lab. That is what is for. Be a good boy Sydney and follow the rules."

Jarod listened to the two of them and knew Lyle would get what he wanted. Sydney tried to stand up to him, but in the end, just didn't have the authority. He was worried about them deciding that Sydney had outlived his usefulness, which is why he had determined not to do any SIM's without Sydney being there. If he could work Sydney into the equation, it would help to ensure his safety. It was a fine line for Jarod to walk though, keeping them just happy enough to avoid any kind of drastic measures. He knew he had to be healthy and able when the chance for escape finally came.

"Out, take his notes and go. It's my time to 'work' with the lab-rat." Lyle growled, growing tired of this already.

"You don't control that Lyle." Sydney told him. He had been assured full control of this project. "And you don't order me around."

Jarod stood up, "It's alright Sydney," He said softly, not wanting any trouble for him. Sydney did foolish things sometimes and Lyle was not known for his restraint. He wanted to add that Lyle didn't control him either, he kept his mouth shut though, knowing it would only provoke Lyle. It was hard not to provoke him.

"It is NOT alright." Sydney argued, shaking his head. Nothing about this was alright at all.

"I don't care if you have full control. I am co-chairperson. YOU work for ME. And I will order you around all I like. Now this is the last time I am saying this, out, or It gets in trouble for your disobedience." Lyle threatened darkly.

"Just go Sydney," Jarod urged him. The last thing he needed right now was to be worrying about Sydney as well.

Sydney looked from Jarod to Lyle. "I am talking to Parker about this. It is unacceptable." He knew though he was walking a very thin line and could be yanked from this project at any time and it was vital his access to Jarod was not suspended.

"Parker is too damn stubborn and hates the rat as much as I do to care." Lyle folded his arms and waited for Sydney to leave, growing impatient.

Jarod was afraid Lyle was right. Parker had not shown any interest in him since she had brought him back, aside from his progress, or lack thereof.

"He has a name." Sydney informed him before leaving the cell for Parker's office. She may not be overly fond of Jarod, but she wasn't unnecessarily cruel. "This is not over Lyle." He warned him as he brushed past.

Lyle just smiled at him as the old goat walked out. Shutting the door, seeing he had left the notes, Lyle picked them up and read it, "What a waste." Lyle shook his head, dumping the notebook down before turning to face Jarod.

"You are getting your money, don't be such a sook Lyle." Jarod drawled. He knew it wasn't wise to aggravate him, he had just promised himself that he wouldn't, he just couldn't help himself though, and for a short period it was simply so satisfying.

"Me a sook? Come on rat, you're the one who complained endlessly to that old coot to get you out of your cosy little room I had you in."

"I think you are confused Lyle, so it must be status quo. What do you want?" He hadn't brought his goons so Jarod assumed he was here only for a little chat. He wondered if that wasn't more painful than a beating though. Listening to Lyle was its own special form of torture.

"I want revenge Jarod, what else." Lyle whispered, his eyes gleaming dangerously. He couldn't hurt Jarod enough to pay him back for taking his thumb, and humiliating him more then a few times. Every scream, every mark, every drop of blood made up for a tiny bit of what Jarod had done to him. It would never be enough though.

Jarod sighed and sat down. "Then run along and ask your big sister if you can play." He taunted him. It didn't take a genius to see how much Lyle hated not being in complete control. "Oh and then there are the Africans to worry about as well, aren't there?" Poor Lyle, all he wanted was everything, it must just be awful for him to have to answer to so many, his dreams and ambitions so hindered.

Lyle backhanded him viciously, with all of his strength, sending Jarod into the corner of his desk. "If I was you, I would mind my manners." Lyle growled.

Staggering against the desk, getting his footing Jarod threw himself at Lyle, having had just about enough of this. "You bastard." He growled as he rammed his shoulder straight into him, not caring about the consequences right now. He was screwed either way and it looked like that he was going to be here for a little while, having found no holes in their security yet. He would though, sooner or later. It was getting harder and harder to control his temper now and he was so frustrated that he found any excuse would do to vent some of it. Lyle was such a smug bastard and that smile was enough to drive Jarod crazy.

Grunting as Jarod collided against him, sending them into the door, Lyle struggled with Jarod, calling out for the sweepers. Landing one or two punches in, the door opened and the sweepers moved in quickly to haul Jarod off of Lyle.

Jarod grinned in satisfaction as he saw Lyle panting and didn't even bother struggling against the sweepers, knowing that was wasted energy. It was worth it though, just to wipe that smug smile off his face. Lyle was, and always would be, a coward. "Screw you," Jarod spat at him, "How's that for manners?"

Wiping the back of his hand across his lip, his eyes darkening at the sight of blood. "Get him down to his cell." Lyle ordered, moving out of the room. Jarod would pay for this.

"Going to upset budget projections." Jarod called out as he was pulled past him. Taunting Lyle was the only pleasure he had in life right now, and he knew every time he did something like this, it threw their SIM schedule out of whack. And that was just fine by him. It would also sow discord between Lyle and Parker, and that would work in his favour as well.

"You will make it up." Lyle promised him, following the sweepers as they dragged Jarod down to his old cell.


	2. Stopping Lyle's fun

Disclaimer: Dont own them.

Authors note: Thanks for the reviews guys! Glad so far everyone is liking this story. Enjoy. And as always, this is co-written by Jaccione and Onisius.

Chapter two...

Sydney stormed into Parker's office and planted both of his fists on her desk. "Parker, you have to stop him." He demanded, no patience for pleasantries. He had told himself in the lift that he had to tread gently with Parker, but he was too angry and worried now to heed his own advice.

Parker looked up from her files and arched her eyebrows, slowly closing her laptop. "Stop who Freud?"

"Lyle," Sydney said impatiently. "He is interfering with Jarod, with my work with Jarod." Parker had so far shown no real interest in Jarod's welfare beyond his ability to work, and so he needed to appeal to her from that angle. It saddened him to think that she could be so cold and he wondered if she really was, really didn't care, or she was just behaving this way to protect herself from the guilt.

"And the problem with that is?" Parker leant back into her chair. "You know damn well he is co-chairperson Freud, he has authority to do what he wants." It was something Parker was not at all happy with, sharing the chair with that cannibal. Africa had ordered them to though, and as much as Parker hated it, at least she didn't have to answer to him fully.

"Not to undo what we are trying to do with Jarod to gratify some twisted personal need. It is counter productive and unnecessary Parker. You know what he does to Jarod." Sydney shook his head. "Don't you care?" He asked in frustration.

"Yes I damn know what he does to Jarod. I know EXCATLY what he does to boy genius. Lyle is co-chairperson Syd, he can do basically what he wants." She matched Sydney's glare. "What do you expect me to do?"

"Stop him Parker." Sydney told her. "It sets things back and just makes Jarod fight you even more. Lyle is too set on his need for revenge and twisted enjoyment to care, but you should." He just couldn't seem to find a way to get through to her.

"And pray tell, why should I care about the monkey?" Parker asked, narrowing her eyes at him. All he had ever done was make her life hell.

"Then you should care about how this is setting your project back." He said, disgust at the word clear in his voice. The fiscal importance was the only bottom line she seemed to care about, so he would have to make her see things in dollar amounts.

Parker knew Sydney wouldn't let this go, and she knew he was right. She couldn't stop Lyle having some fun with the annoying pretender, but it was detrimental to their profits and for that, Parker could take Jarod from him. "You owe me Syd."

"Anything Parker," Sydney agreed, tired of having this conversation. He knew though that Lyle wasn't going to listen to her and he feared for Jarod's future.

Standing up, checking her gun, Parker stormed out, not caring if Sydney followed her or not. She was getting sick and tired of having Sydney come whining to her about Jarod pissing Lyle off and being hurt for it. Lyle would get tired of this sooner or later, and it would be sooner rather than later if Jarod stopped baiting him and pushing Lyle. Even now, Jarod was taunting Lyle, pushing him, and the monkey just didn't seem to learn not to do it.

Sydney didn't suppose they could get lucky and Parker put a bullet in him and finish him once and for all. He followed her, guessing at least one person was going to need medical attention by the time this was done.

When the doors closed on the lift, Parker looked at Sydney, "Maybe you should remind Franken boy how to act like the project he is. He does nothing to help himself by pushing Lyle."

"He is not a project Parker and he has a name. If we treated him like a human being then perhaps he wouldn't have so much trouble adjusting. The only pleasure he has in life is provoking Lyle."

"There is a fine line between pleasure and pain, and for Jarod, that lined is majorly blurred."

"What is that supposed to mean Parker?" Sydney asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

Walking out when the doors opened, Parker left the tower lift and headed for the one to take her down to Jarod's 'room'. "I assume you left him in his room?"

"Yes, after Lyle threw me out. He is working Parker, and that is no small achievement. Pushing him like this only makes him fight us harder." He was tired of repeating this lecture and he was sure she was tired of listening to him. Something had to change though, they were all currently headed for disaster at the moment.

"Working? He is refusing more then 90 off the SIM's that he has to do. That isn't working, that is buying time for him." They were making some money off of him though, but not enough. Sooner or later, genius boy was going to have to cave and do the SIM's required of him.

"You don't understand Parker, even doing that is a remarkable thing, it has taken months to get him to this point and if you want him to go any further, you are going to have to give him something in return, protect him from that psychopath."

"I thought he was a sociopath." Parker said distractedly.

"Parker," Sydney growled at her.

"What?" Parker snapped. "If you are going to call him something, get the name right." Either way, psycho or socio, Lyle was twisted in the head.

"You know what I mean Parker, Lyle is twisted and is pushing him too far. It is not wise to push Jarod beyond his limit to endure this. You are asking only for trouble." Jarod could be very dangerous if he became desperate.

"Maybe if Jarod did the SIM's we told him to, didn't provoke Lyle, did as he was told, he wouldn't be enduring Lyle's little fun and games."

"You know Jarod won't do that Parker. You know how he feels about his work being used to harm others. He doesn't care about the consequences to himself. At least this way you have something."

"Something is not good enough. Africa is pushing us hard for more results. What we are getting isn't enough for them. What we are getting is not enough to satisfy them, it's only enough to just scrape by and not have Jarod taken over to Africa to work there. We all know how much more fun Jarod would have in Africa when he refuses the SIM's for them."

"Then give him some incentive Parker, make it easier for him not to fight you. Get Lyle off his back." He demanded. He couldn't understand how she could not understand this. The only person on the planet more stubborn than Parker was Jarod, and if he had dug his heels in, there would be no shifting him. They needed to make it easier, not harder, for him to submit and accept his reality, at least for now. Sydney was not fool enough to believe Jarod would accept this for too long. He could imagine him working on escape in every free moment he had and Sydney hoped he would find a way out soon.

"And you would think that would be enough for him to do all the SIM's he is meant to?" Parker scoffed.

"It is a start Parker. What is the alternative? Beat him until he cannot work. Lyle has shown us how well that approach works."

"It's one or the other. These SIM's we are getting now are basically useless. He has been here three months already, he should be doing all of them. Not only is Africa growing restless of this, Lyle is and so am I. Either he starts doing all of them or he is sent to Africa."

"Do you think he cares? That that is a threat to him? You know you can't force him to do anything, we have to try a softer approach." Sydney had argued this from the very beginning of the pursuit.

"Africa has told us two weeks for a real SIM, and for them to continue, or they take him and he will never be getting out of there. He will die there, his body be used to create more pretenders, he will die in misery and loneliness. I would think there wasn't a choice what he would want to do. And you seriously think under two weeks of a softer approach would work in time to get real SIM's from him?"

"Do you believe anything you are offering him here right now is more attractive?" Sydney asked her as they got to his room. "Please Parker, let me try it my way, let me talk to him. Keep Lyle away from him and do things my way. At this point, what do you have to lose?"

"Jarod," Parker whispered quietly to herself as she opened the door and saw the room empty. Frowning, Parker looked around the little room. "So Freud, where is your monkey boy?"

Sydney saw the empty room. "Lyle," He hissed in anger.

Shaking her head, growling annoyance. "As if I don't have enough work to do, I STILL have to chase after the rat's arse." Even with the pretender in his cage back where he belonged, it seemed all she did now was still chase his sorry arse.

"This is hardly Jarod's fault Parker. Lyle needs to be controlled before he destroys Jarod, destroys us all."

Storming out the room, Parker headed straight down to the cell that Lyle had kept Jarod in for those three weeks and the start of Jarod's imprisonment here again.

Sydney followed her, fearing what they might find. Lyle seemed intent on destroying Jarod, and Jarod seemed to be playing right into his hands.

Heading down impatiently, Parker opened the door and walked into the room with the cell, seeing Jarod hanging by his wrists, wearing only his boxer shorts. His face had some blood on it, from what looked to be a cut on his eyebrow. He was panting, and Lyle and the sweeper with the jumper cables stepped back as she entered. "Don't have much imagination do we Lyle?" Parker arched a perfectly groomed eyebrow.

"Why find new things, when the old ways work so well." Lyle smiled charmingly at her, nodding to the sweeper and watched as they backhanded Jarod again.

Jarod just grunted in pain, swinging helplessly. "Didn't work so well last time." He muttered in defiance.

"I did make the almighty pretender cry, I would say my techniques worked quite while for what I wanted." Lyle smiled as a punch was thrown to Jarod's solar plexus, forcing all the breath out of him.

"Jarod!" Sydney called in dismay, moving quickly towards him. Lyle was clearly insane and seemed bent on killing him, slowly, one piece at a time. Sydney was not a medical doctor, but he did know that Jarod's heart wasn't going to be able to withstand too many more shocks.

"Parker!" Sydney called out urgently, moving to Jarod, trying to help support him. "Undo these cuffs now." He demanded.

Parker moved in and shot a look at Lyle, "It would do you good to keep your hands off of him. We need him working." She growled, thoroughly annoyed at having to come down here. Undoing the cuffs, Parker turned back to Lyle. "You are NOT to do this to him. If he pisses you off, find something else to take your anger out on."

"Jarod, I got you," Sydney said gently, as he held him. Jarod had lost some weight, but he was still too heavy for Sydney to support and he staggered under his weight. "I want to get him to the infirmary."

"You can't stop me 'sis'." Lyle said with a smooth smile. "Now I have some real work to do." Lyle walked away from her, pausing at Jarod, eyeing him coldly. "We will continue this later." With that Lyle left.

"This is insane Parker," Sydney said, helping Jarod to the bench and sitting him down. "Lyle is going to kill him."

Parker took a step forward, ready to kill the smug bastard but restrained herself. When Lyle had left, the sweeper hot on his heels, Parker turned on Jarod and Sydney. "And YOU," Parker growled at Jarod. "If you keep pushing him like this, I won't keep coming running after you to save your sorry arse."

Jarod looked up at her and gave her a weak smile. "I don't want you to save me Miss Parker," He whispered hoarsely. She had condemned him to this, with a satisfied smile on her face. He didn't expect or want anything from her any more.

"So you want Lyle to kill you? Is that it? Take the easy way out?"

"Easy?" Jarod scoffed, which turned into a coughing fit. He didn't see anything easy about this at all.

"Please Parker, not now." Sydney pleaded with her.

Parker looked out the cell's bars to Jarod's sweeper that always followed him, regardless of who took him where. Clicking her fingers, Parker watched him move off to get some water. Snatching it from the sweeper when he got back, Parker held the cold water out for Jarod, seeing his coughing fit subside a little.

"Thank you," Jarod whispered after he had drained it.

"I want to check you out Jarod, make sure you heart isn't damaged." Sydney fussed over him, using his handkerchief to wipe away the worst of the blood.

"Jarod, you have to stop pissing him off," Parker said softly, "He has all authority to do this to you, you have to stop it."

"Why?" Jarod asked, forcing himself to look up at her. It wasn't like she cared after all.

"Why? Are you even a genius at all Jarod? Look around you, look where you are, what he is doing to you. I may hate you, but I don't hate you enough to want him doing this to you." Nobody deserved this sort of Lyle's attention on them, any of his attention at all.

"Then stop him," Jarod told her. It didn't really make all that much difference to him now. The Centre was the Centre, large or small room, didn't matter, there was no way out. He knew though that if he was going to get out of here, he need to get them to relax their guard, and the best way to do that was to pretend to be broken. He also knew that if he gave in too easily, they would be suspicious, so he had resolved to put up a good enough display to convince them. And that was proving to be quite easy, since his temper was so short these days. He needed to drive a wedge between Parker and Lyle, and the easiest way to do that was to do this. If he could prevent them from uniting against him, then he stood more chance of getting out.

"I can't Jarod, he has the authority to. All I can really do is keep rescuing your arse from him after he has had some fun with you. How hard is it to just keep your mouth shut and not push him?"

"You think I need to open my mouth?" Jarod asked her with a wry grimace.

"Well it doesn't help the situation wonder boy." Parker shook her head at him. "I will do what I can to keep you from Lyle, after all, I do like pissing him off just as much as you do. And stopping his access, most of his access, to you would certainly put a bee in his bonnet." Parker had to grin at that, knowing how pissed off that would make Lyle.

Jarod wondered what she was expecting in return for this and he sighed heavily. With Parker, everything always came with a price.

"Parker, I need to get him to the infirmary." Sydney repeated, worried about his physical and mental condition.

Looking around, Parker spotted Jarod's pants and top and picked them up, throwing them at Jarod, "Get dressed and let's go. For wasting my time like this Jarod, you will do some extra work."

Jarod bit his tongue to stop the bitter laugh that threatened to erupt, knowing it was probably not the wisest move right now. He let Sydney help him dress and then dragged himself up and onto his feet. He was shaky and knew he wasn't going to be able to walk by himself, the shocks still affecting his motor control.

Parker had all intentions of getting Jarod to catch up on the pointless paperwork that she was not able to fill out because she had to come rescue him. Walking out ahead of them, Parker called her secretary, and told her to get the basic travel reports and send them all down to Jarod's room, giving out his floor and room number. When it was done, she waited for Jarod and Sydney, before helping Sydney with Jarod.

"This cannot go on this way Parker," Sydney told her, worried that Lyle would take it one step too far one day.

Ducking under Jarod's arm, helping support him, seeing how much trouble he was having holding himself up and knowing Sydney wasn't strong enough to carry Jarod's weight, "You ruin my hair Jarod and Lyle won't be the worst of your concerns." She threatened him.

Jarod had to smile a little at that. "I will keep that in mind," He mumbled as he struggled along, his limbs not really functioning properly, still twitching from the residual electricity that was still in his body.

Getting on the lift, Parker hit the button for the infirmary. "Freud here says the only pleasure you have now days is provoking Lyle?"

"Don't know if that is pleasure, but close enough." Jarod agreed.

"Then can't you find something 'safer' to do for fun?" Parker asked in annoyance.

"I have so many options to choose from." Jarod shot back sarcastically. Did she think this was fun for him? That he wanted to be here?

"Jarod," Sydney said, warning him to back down a little. "Now is not the time."

"No now seems like a perfect time." Parker argued a little. "When will you learn the 'life' you thought you had out there doesn't exist anymore? You are a project, you are to do as you're told and do the work we tell you to do. With that comes the privileges and things that can keep you amused."

"What privileges?" Jarod grumbled, in no mood for her self-righteous, woe-is-my-life, speeches.

"A real room, maybe real food. Hot water, warmer bed, better bed. Maybe, some time down the track, trips outside." Parker reeled a few off. "But for things like that, you need to work. And I don't mean throwing a fit nearly everyday about the SIM's that need to be done and deciding on ones you want."

"You think a hot meal and a soft bed is going to entice me..." He shook his head. "Why don't you just give me back to Lyle, will be quicker and easier." There was just no way he could give them what they wanted.

"Jarod, Parker is right, you need to listen to her. We cannot protect you from the ramifications if you persist in this course of action."

"There goes your thought of easing him in slowly." Parker scoffed at Sydney. "It's either my way, or in two weeks, you're shipped to Africa."

"Please Jarod, you have to be practical." Sydney pleaded with him. He had to find a way to stop them sending Jarod over to Africa, which would surely destroy him.


	3. Food of the Gods

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Authors note: Annette, you asked for answers in your review so here you go. Firstly, your review really makes no sense at all. I do not understand what aliens coming out of a woman's stomach has to do with Jarod being a PROJECT. And that is what he is, a project. The PRETENDER PROJECT has been referred to on a number of occasions in the show. Now, if we did not call him a project, if every other author who does fics on the pretender did not call him a project, then we would be very ooc. The writers of the tv show have given him the project title so that is now what good ol' J is. A PROJECT. As for the pretenders not being homo-sapien or androids or something, I do not know what it has to do with anything in any story. All we were saying was IF Jarod was sent back to Africa, surely they would jump at the chance of using his body and his body samples to create more instead of having to go through the huge process of cloning or what ever. If you have any more questions, please leave a review and if you would like, we will try our best to answer any questions you may have. Thank you for spending the time on reviewing and telling us what you think Annette.

Not leaving anyone else out, thank you all for the reviews, cant wait to see what you think of the story. And as always, this is co-written by Jaccione and Onisius.

Chapter three...

Jarod looked at Sydney, knowing he was right, knowing that he couldn't fight like this and survive, that Africa was a real concern. If he was to escape, here would likely be more easy than there. He sighed heavily. "I'm so tired Sydney."

Parker wasn't sure how Jarod meant that, if he was tired from his SIM, the 'play' with Lyle or tired of this. "After the infirmary Jarod, you can have a couple hours of free time."

"Thanks," He said, struggling to keep the bitterness out of his voice, knowing that she thought that was a generous offer. Free time just meant sit and stare with nothing to do. He supposed that was better than the pressure to work on something he had no intention of doing.

When they finally got down there, Parker called a doctor over and sat Jarod on one of the hospital cots. "Freud, your boy is being looked after. Come with me."

"Will you be alright Jarod?" Sydney asked, very worried. He didn't want to leave him here, knowing how some of these doctors could be. On the other hand though, it wasn't wise to say no to Parker either.

"Fine Sydney, just go." Jarod urged, knowing how much Sydney was risking for him. The last thing he needed was to make Sydney's position any harder, although he knew that every time he resisted, he was doing exactly that.

Parker watched as the doctor put his clip board down and asked Jarod to strip for him. Turning away, Parker led Sydney down the hall and away from Jarod. "I NEED him doing our simulations Sydney. No if's no but's. He will be sent to Africa if he doesn't begin to do them, and I know that is not what either of you want for him."

"I will talk to him Parker," Sydney said softly. "See if I can make him understand." Sydney shook his head sadly wishing they had never caught up with him. He knew, or could guess at how much pressure she was under and he tried to make allowances for it. There had never been any chance that if Jarod was brought back things would go smoothly and he knew that Parker wasn't prepared to deal with any of this. She had bought her father's lies about being allowed to leave and Sydney did not doubt that she had clung so stubbornly to that promise to preserve her ability to continue the chase. He didn't think though that she had ever allowed herself to think of the consequences to Jarod after he had been returned. Or the consequences to her either. Sometimes he worried more about her than Jarod. At least Jarod knew what he wanted, what needed to be done. It was not so easy for Parker.

"I am going to go talk to him now. Get back to your office and try to catch up on any work you might have. Jarod's going to need at least the rest of today off so you don't need to be with him."

"Parker, his heart isn't going to be able to withstand much more of this. I don't know if Lyle understands how dangerous this is."

"I will talk to him," Parker promised before turning on her heel and leaving Sydney standing there. Stalking back down the hall, Parker opened the curtain of the room that had Jarod in it, sitting on the bed in his underwear. "Are you done with him yet Doctor?" She asked impatiently, seeing the doctor getting ready to draw some blood.

"In a moment," The doctor responded curtly, jabbing a needle into Jarod's arm, paying no attention when his patient flinched.

Jarod looked up at her and then dropped his eyes, knowing what she was going to say. They had the same conversation time and time again. He flinched and screwed his face up as the needle went in, having come to expect such callous treatment during his 'medicals' here. Everything was carefully calculated so that he understood that he had no more control, all the petty cruelties designed to re–educate him into his new life.

"Do you want to be a bit more gentle?" Parker snapped, seeing how Jarod flinched as the needle was jabbed into him, surprised it hadn't gone right through the vein. As it was Jarod was scared of needles, ever since Raines decided to use him as a pin cushion.

That took Jarod by surprise, but he wisely kept his mouth shut this time. The last thing he needed to do was to provoke her right now. It wasn't like Parker to come to his rescue twice in one day.

"Sorry Miss Parker," The doctor grumbled, liking Mr Lyle far more than this woman. At least he was easy to deal with.

When the doctor left, Parker looked Jarod up and down slowly, taking his body in. "I will schedule a full and complete medical tomorrow and I do not expect any arguing."

"Yes Miss Parker," Jarod said, wondering why she cared about his health all of a sudden. He wondered if she knew what a medical entailed and if this wasn't her just getting back at him for being such a pain, interrupting her day with his bleeding and suffering and all. He looked at her face though and knew she was worried more than she wanted to show, or admit to herself.

Folding her arms and looking down on him, "So what's it to be?" Parker asked him simply, knowing Jarod would know what she was talking about.

"I can't do some of those SIM's Miss Parker. You know why." He whispered. It was very hard for him to accept her in this role and he had to stop himself from thinking of her as his friend from childhood. She was no more that girl than he was that naive little boy anymore.

Parker was getting very annoyed at this, but did understand his point of view. "Well you are going to have to, or you will be shipped to Africa. What we are sending them is simply not enough for their liking. The greedy bastards want more and they will get more Jarod. For now, I will keep the worst away, but you will do the SIM's we ask you to do lab rat. Just not the very worst of them."

"I will look at them," He agreed, although he suspected that he wouldn't like what they were.

"You will not only look at them Jarod, you WILL do them. You have no choice in the matter." Parker wasn't asking nicely, pretty pleasing him with sugar on the top. It was an order she was giving him, giving to a project and he will follow it.

Jarod looked at her and sighed. That wasn't entirely true though was it? He did have some choice in the matter, despite what they wanted to believe, wanted him to believe. He refrained from arguing with her though, knowing it would achieve nothing.

"I know you have never been to Africa Jarod, but you will not like it. What is being done here will seem like absolute heaven. Lyle will seem like an angel to what those people are like. I know you hate it here, hate these SIM's, but it is better for you to just shut it out and do them."

"Better for whom? I won't do them there either Miss Parker," Jarod said, resolved on his course of action with respect to that. "Whatever they do to me could not be worse than what doing those SIM's would do to me." There was no way to ever make her understand it seemed. Even Sydney didn't seem to understand the full extent of his opposition to being involved in any more of the Centre's dirty work.

"You would think so wouldn't you? Do you want me to tell you some ways how they could make you do them? Without even touching a hair on your head?" Parker snapped at him. The genius simply did not comprehend how Africa really worked. Here Lyle was happy to hurt Jarod himself, hurt him to make him work. They didn't quite do it the same way over there.

Jarod looked at her and moved to get dressed. "I know what kind of depravity they are capable of Miss Parker." He whispered as he put his formless grey clothes back on.

"So you know how they will just bring people in off the 'streets' and murder them in front of you? Chain you up and let you watch as they torture a young girl to death? How they are quite happy to drown a baby? All just for the fun of getting you to work." Parker growled coldly.

Jarod closed his eyes, his fists clenched as he took a moment to steady himself before he said something really nasty. He supposed he should be grateful that they hadn't tried that here yet. A time would come when it might come to that though and he feared that day. He could put up with just about anything Lyle did to him, but he couldn't stand to see innocent people hurt because of him. In the end it would be a simple choice, hurt people he didn't or never would know, hurt them in an abstract sense, or watch 'real' people suffering right before his eyes. Escape or death were the only options for him before it did come to that and right now, escape wasn't looking promising.

"Well? Those are just a few of the things they are quite happy to do to get you working genius. There are millions of ways to make you suffer with out laying a single hand on their prized pretender, and the Africans are far from squeamish. They will do what ever it takes to get you to work."

He looked up at her, holding her eyes for a moment before dropping them, not telling her he would never let it get to that. He would kill himself before he allowed that to happen.

"You need to do the work we give you to do. No two ways about it."

"No two ways." Jarod agreed softly.

Parker tried not to sigh in relief. "Good, about time. Get up and let's go." To Parker, it sounded as if Jarod had agreed with her and she couldn't believe how happy she was for that.

"Where Miss Parker?" He asked tentatively.

"Back to your cosy room." Parker told him sarcastically.

"Great," Jarod murmured and followed her slowly, his muscles still not all that responsive, but much better than before. He felt like he had been hit by a truck. Just another fun day in paradise.

Getting into the lift to take them to the right floor, the sweeper following behind them, "I have had some of my files brought down for you to work on. I expect them by the end of today."

"So my free time is to do your files?" He asked, wanting to get this straight.

Parker looked at her watch, "It's only 2 pm genius. You have two hours free time, then I want my work done. Since I was dragged away from it to come and save your pathetic arse."

"What is it?" He asked, rather having something constructive to do, even her paperwork, than to sit and look at his walls and think.

"Just travel reports." Parker shrugged. Getting off the lift, Parker didn't wait for him and walked out, not caring the sweeper would most likely haul Jarod forward.

Moving to keep up with her, not wanting any encouragement, Jarod followed. "If you send them down, I can get on them right away, or perhaps it might be easier on your office." He suggested helpfully.

"They are already in your room waiting to be done. The sweeper should have brought them down." Parker knew what Jarod was doing, trying to get time out of his cell, a chance to look out of the windows. But Parker would not give him that chance to escape. Jarod hadn't seen the outside for three months now, and she just bet he was dying to get out. So far the monkey boy hadn't made a single dash for escape, and Parker knew he was just waiting for the right opportunity.

"How very organised," He muttered in disappointment.

"Well maybe if you were doing your work earlier then finally deciding to do it now, you could have had trips to see outside."

Jarod couldn't help but smile at the blatant bribe and just how little she appeared to understand him. A trip outside wasn't going to be enough to convince him to do their dirty work for them.

"What?" Parker snapped at him, watching the sweeper force Jarod to sit on the cot as they got in the room and moved to stand outside. "Sydney seems to think it will help everyone a lot better if we try and ease you into this. But you are just a stubborn bastard that doesn't care about his own situation."

"Oh, I care Miss Parker, don't ever doubt that. This must be incredibly gratifying for you." He saw the folders on the desk and he would get to them as soon as she was gone, and hopefully Lyle would stay away, at least for a little while.

"You think I like seeing you being tormented by my sick brother?" Parker growled at him.

"I don't know what to think Miss Parker. What did YOU think would happen?" She was the one that had brought him back after all, she had to have known it would go this way. There was no way she could have expected him to cooperate, or did she think all she had to do was flash those long legs at him and he would jump to her every command?

"Have you had your lunch yet?" Parker asked, changing the topic.

"No," He answered, waiting for the sweeper to leave, not wanting to move while he was there. They were watching him as if he was the world's most dangerous criminal, every moved seemed to be threatening to them.

"I will have the slop sent down." Parker told him, moving to the door. "As soon as you are finished those files, knock on the door so the sweeper knows and can inform me." Parker ordered Jarod before storming out the room.

"You won't stay for lunch?" Jarod quipped sourly.

Parker didn't even stop as he spoke, listening to the door lock shut behind her and the sweeper, leaving Jarod alone in his little room.

"I guess not," Jarod sighed and got up, picking up the folder and flicking through it idly, estimating how long it would take him. He would make her deadline easily, with time to spare.

Parker returned to her office, intent on getting her paperwork done. Since assuming the chair, it seemed that it was never ending. Instead though she found herself thinking about what Sydney had said, thinking about Jarod. She hated the way they both looked at her, the accusation in their eyes. She knew what they were thinking, how they were comparing her to her demented twin. What was she supposed to do though? She had never wanted the Chair, never wanted to be in this position, but she was and she was trying to do the best for everyone.

The Triumvirate was just waiting for her to stumble, expecting it, and then Lyle would be fully in charge and that would be a disaster. Right now the only thing that stood between Jarod and Sydney and the Triumvirate was her. It had been made very clear to her that people would die and Jarod would be 'appropriated' if results weren't forthcoming. If necessary they would assimilate the Centre's operations and then they would 'clean house.' A nice euphemism that sent a shiver down her spine.

How could she look at Jarod as her old friend and then do what needed to be done? How could Sydney not understand that it had to be this way, for all of their sakes? She felt more alone now than she ever had in her entire life and her only defence was her Ice–Queen persona, the only way to protect herself, protect them all. If she showed a sign of weakness then Jarod would be doomed, given to Lyle or worse. Damn him anyway! It was so easy for him to pass judgement on her, so wrapped up in his self–righteousness when he didn't have the faintest idea of the things she had to put up with, the compromises she had to make just to keep him safe. She knew safe was a relative term, but it was the best she could do, and she was doing it the only way she knew how. The simple fact was, she couldn't afford to be any different. It was just so hard though, sometimes all she wanted to do was open the door and let him go, watching as he left her forever to go make a life for himself, a life that deep deep down she knew he deserved.

That was fantasy though and Miss Parker was too old and too tired for such nonsense. Things were the way there were, nothing was going to change that, now it was up to her to find a way through it, and she would, whatever the cost.

Having caught up on most of his reports and files, Sydney made his way back up to Parker's office, knowing that the situation with Jarod was reaching a critical point, and not knowing what to do about it. He knocked on her door before entering and sitting down opposite her.

Parker looked up as Sydney came in, "What do you want Freud, can't you see I am busy?" Could he not simply just leave her alone for a few hours to do some of her paper work? Did he always have to come up whining about the rat?

"Here is the paperwork you wanted." He handed the files over. "You talked with him?"

"Yes I did," Parker took the files and flicked through them, dividing them up, the ones for her and the ones Lyle would need to sign.

"And?" Sydney asked. "Did you resolve anything?"

"I think he is finally going to do the SIM's we give him without complaint. I told him I would keep the worse of them away from him, but he seems to understand d he will do all others we give to him."

"He is?" Sydney asked in surprise. That seemed to be an incredibly dramatic turn about, too good to be true.

"He is, I think he is. He seems to finally understand now that doing them here is the lesser of two evils." Parker wasn't to sure about that however, thinking over what he said and how he said it. Not to sure anymore it wasn't just to buy him some time, or if he was trying to be a smartarse as he said it.

Sydney wasn't really sure he believed that. "Try to insulate him from the worst of them Parker, you may have more success that way." Sydney wasn't a fool, he knew how it had to be, he just wished there was some way that Jarod could accept it, at least for now.

"I plan to. Now he seems to be ok with doing them, I don't want to flood him with the ones he would buck at before he escaped. He will still do the ones he was earlier, but I will be adding more of the ones we need done."

"That is quite the turnaround Parker." Sydney commented not quite able to believe it.

"Let's just hope he does do them. If he refuses again, its going to be Africa for him which will be a hell of a lot worse than he has it here." Parker assured him.

"And how do you feel about that Parker?" Sydney asked gently. She was putting up a very strong front, Sydney knew though that this had to be hard on her. He could almost see her insulating herself a little more each day, becoming more distant, colder. Sometimes he saw a glimmer of the Miss Parker he knew, but she was getting harder and harder to find.

"As much as the rat is a pain in the arse, I don't want him to get sent there Syd." Parker sighed a little. Africa was such an extreme, even to get the genius working again. Africa was where you sent a weasel like Lyle, Africa was where they held all the psychos.

"I am glad to hear that. You were best friends once Parker." Sydney sighed sadly.

"That was a very long time ago," She snapped defensively.

"Yes it was." Sydney nodded. "Well, I can see you are busy." The defences had slammed back into place and he knew the discussion was closed.

Parker just nodded, getting back to her work. She had enough for today and as soon as she got her files back from Jarod, Parker was going to go home and get drunk. She didn't need the old shrink stirring up things she didn't want to be thinking about.

"If you need to talk Parker..." Sydney said, standing up. "I will go and check on Jarod."

"No you won't. He is to be left alone until his SIM tomorrow morning." Parker shook her head. "Go catch up on one of your other little lab rats."

"Parker, I wish you wouldn't call him that." Sydney chided her.

"Wishing doesn't do anything in this life Freud." Parker said distractedly, getting back to her work, dismissing him. If wishing did anything, she would have had her mother with her, her whole life. Wishes were just something for kids to do while they were bored.

"At least that we can agree upon." Sydney said softly as he left her office. He hated the way Jarod was being treated, it was unnecessary and cruel. Nobody listened to him though despite his continual attempts to get them to ease up on him.

When Parker got the call that Jarod had finished the files, Parker got up and headed down to his room, making a pit stop along the way. Getting to his room, Parker opened the door and stepped in. It was a small room, but Parker could imagine it seemed even smaller to Jarod than it did to her. "You finished?"

"Yes I have." He looked up at her from the corner of his cot, his legs pulled up to his chest protectively. When the door opened, he never knew what to expect, or who, and he wasn't ready for another round with Lyle just yet.

Flicking through them, Parker grabbed his pen and quickly signed each one. That had saved her a days worth of work. Noticing how Jarod had his legs to his chest, protecting himself, Parker closed her eyes. "Please tell me you will do the SIM's I give you."

"Please tell me you are giving me something decent to work on." Jarod countered.

"I will continue to give you the ones you have been doing, but I will also be giving you ones like you used to do. Nothing so bad as the SIM that got Kenny killed, nothing that bad."

Jarod closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You know about that?" He asked, although he shouldn't have been surprised. That was still a wound that was raw and he wondered if it would ever heal.

"Sydney showed me the DSA," Parker said gently sitting down next to him. Parker knew they had done some bad things to Jarod, but to her, that had taken the cake. It had been hard to watch and in truth, she didn't blame Jarod for being the way he was. That changed nothing though and the situation was what it was and crying over what had happened wasn't going to get them anywhere.

"I see," Jarod said softly, wondering if this was a veiled threat. Parker had been cold to him, spiteful even, since his return, and he knew that he provoked much of that, but it horrified him to think she might be that cruel.

"I won't ever let it get that far Jarod. If we give you a SIM you buck at like you did that time, then I will know that there obviously has to be a big reason for it. The ones I need done are all military, been approved by the government so they should be legit. Though there is nothing saying that they won't twist it, but what they do with it at the end isn't up to us. These ones are approved, so they have to be ok to do Jarod. Will you just do them?"

The military meant death and destruction most likely. "I will look at them." He told her, trying to give her something at least. Half the time the government approved ones were the worst of all, and what made that even harder was the fact that they would never be called on them, never be brought to justice, if there really was such a thing. Lately Jarod had begun to wonder.

"That's at least a little better. You have to stop fighting this Jarod, I don't want you to be sent there. You will be destroyed." Parker said softly. And he would, Parker knew they would destroy him for good. There would never be any hope for him.

"If I do all that you want me to, I will be anyway, can't you see that?" He asked her very softly. He didn't add '_don't you care?'_

Parker sighed heavily, "There has to be a compromise Jarod," Parker had spoken with him like this only a few times since they had become adults, normally after some shocking news.

"I didn't think the Centre did 'compromise' Miss Parker." Jarod whispered.

"The Centre might not, Lyle might not, but I do Jarod. I want you working, I don't want you in Africa, but I don't want you destroyed like Lyle does, Sydney doesn't either." Parker admitted. "You're a pin in the arse Jarod, but you're not that bad."

"This has been very difficult on Sydney." Jarod admitted.

"And I am not helping matters either. I know he wants only what is best for you, wants to keep you safe, but he has to remember, this is the Centre, we need you working. So how can I get you working? What is a good even middle for now?"

"I don't know what to tell you Miss Parker, you give me things that can help people, not destroy lives, then I will do them, gladly do them."

"Jarod, you know only a very small minority of them are ones like that. They are not the ones that bring us money in. You need to do the ones we give you. Even if it's one from us, and one Sydney picks for you."

"You know what happens with my work Miss Parker. Those military applications are used to destroy hundreds of lives. How can I be involved in that, knowing now what I know?"

"Not all of the military ones destroy Jarod. Quite a lot of them are legitimate, government funded ones. Used to help protect people, protect the country."

He didn't know if she was really that naive but said nothing. "I will look at them, I promise."

That was obviously the best she was going to get for now, which was better then his flat refusal before. Parker realised now she must have misunderstood Jarod before, thinking he was saying yes to doing them. Reaching into her pocket, Parker pulled out a Twinkie packet and handed it to him. "Here." So much for her resolution to distance herself. She chose to believe however that this was just a ploy to soften him up, it didn't mean that she cared.

"Twinkies?" Jarod asked in surprise as he eyed off the packet. It had been months since he had tasted anything sweet, anything remotely palatable.

Holding it out still, waiting to see if Jarod would take it. "A... thank you gift if you will, for doing my reports. You knocked off a days work for me."

Jarod looked at it, trying to decide if there was some hidden price tag to it. "I can do a lot of your paperwork if you would like." He offered. That would keep him occupied at least and keep the pressure off a little.

"I would rather you do more SIM's than my paper work." Parker told him, just pushing it into Jarod's hands since he hadn't taken it yet. It must look very suspicious to Jarod for her to be offering a treat to him like this.

"I know," He said, taking the packet from her. "Thank you for this." He held it, looking at it for a long time.

"I would have given you some of that PEZ you are so fond off, but the vending machines don't sell them. So you luck out."

He found a smile for her and opened the packet, offering her one of the treats before taking the other for himself.

Scrunching her nose up, Parker shook her head in disgust, "Do you know how many calories and preservatives and additives are in those things?"

"Well actually, I do." Jarod said, shoving one into his mouth and sighing in pure pleasure. He knew the exact composition of them, but that didn't take away any of their appeal at all. If anything, they were a miracle of modern science.

"And you still eat them?" Parker visibly shivered at the thought of eating one.

"Of course, they are delicious." Jarod informed her, finishing the first one off quickly.

"Delicious is something you get from a five star restaurant. Not some fake food that is likely to kill you." Parker disagreed as she stood up.

"Thanks for them Miss Parker." Jarod said, popping the second one in his mouth before she changed her mind or Lyle showed up.

"I think I will start using them as a reward Jarod." Parker told him, seeing how well he had reacted to them.

"I heard it said once that you can catch more flies with sugar than vinegar." Jarod nodded. Although she was sorely mistaken if she thought a Twinkie would turn him.

"They are right. But I doubt treats like this will get you working to the way we want you to. But every time you do some of my files if I need them done by you, I will reward you with a treat, more of a thank you reward." Some part of her knew what a blatant attempt that was to ease her conscience, but maintain her position. She snapped a lid on that voice quickly though, not interested in what it had to say.


	4. Special Agent Byrnes

Disclaimer: Don't own them, would be nice too though.

Authors note: Thanks everyone for your reviews, love getting them always. So glad almsot everyone is pleased with this and we hope you will all like this chapter. As always, probably need to stop saying this now lol, but this fic is co-written by jaccione and onisius.

Chapter four...

Special Agent Byrnes was not a man that liked to be kept waiting, and somebody would pay for this. Who did they think they were dealing with? They finally ushered him up to the office of the new Chairperson, the daughter of the late Mr Parker, a woman he had not yet met, but one who had a considerable reputation. These Centre people were a strange lot, but they had their uses. He had fought about doing this this way, but in the end, he had lost, which was no big surprise. He expected her to fight him too and he was in no mood to waste any more time, there was none left to waste.

Parker looked up at the knock on her door, barking out, "What!" She hated interruptions. With how much work she had to get done, Lyle not really helping out in that department, Parker hated when people were so rude to come into her office and stop her doing her work.

"Special Agent Byrnes ma'am, no need to get up." Byrnes said in a business tone. He knew they were not going to like this, and so he knew that there was no point in trying to make friends. In and out with the minimum amount of fuss was his goal now. He also knew that if he appeared wavering, this could become protracted, so he had resolved to go in hard and ruthless, but stay reasonable, if he could. Catch them on the back foot, not giving them a chance to gather themselves together.

"And you think I had any intentions of getting up for someone like YOU?" Parker growled, hating the Feds and hating this man already so much more.

He smiled tautly at her. "I knew your father, good man he was." He said, sitting down without waiting for an invitation, which he suspected would not be forthcoming. She was a striking woman, and she knew it and he bet she wasn't above using it as a weapon. He smiled at her open hostility, which was just going to make his job that much easier.

"Obviously you didn't know him very well at all." Parker snarled darkly. She didn't know what 'father' he was talking about, and if it was Raines, the man was delusional. And if it were Mr Parker, he was just as bad. Parker loved her father, always trying to get his approval and affection, and he wasn't a bad man, but no one could call him a good man.

"Maybe not, but we had a good working relationship Miss Parker, and I hope that will flow over between us." He had read her dossier and knew she was going to be difficult to deal with.

"And what did you and Daddy work on together?" Parker arched an eyebrow, sitting back in her seat, wondering what the hell was going on. Parker could not really see her father working with this man, working with anyone. He normally sent other people to work with their clients, not himself.

"Many things Miss Parker, many things. As you know, we are one of your biggest clients." He smiled smoothly at her.

"All the government branches and the military are our biggest clients. What makes your branch so special? And exactly what branch are you?"

"Office of Homeland Security," He said formerly. "You can think of the OHS as the cousin that nobody likes to talk about. The illegitimate child of the NSA, if you will." He smiled at her as he watched her trying to measure him up, determine just how much threat he posed to her.

Parker opened her laptop up and quickly brought the Office Of Homeland Security files up and skimmed over them. "We seem to do quite a lot of business for you. We have four simulations on hold, waiting to be completed for you." Parker said slowly, wondering if he was here to push on getting their SIMs done.

"Yes, waiting being the operative word. We expected results sooner than this, once Jarod was returned, and working again."

"How do you know about Jarod?" Parker narrowed her eyes dangerously at him. He would know they had people to work on the problems their branch needed to be solved. But not the names of the projects that did it, or even that they were projects.

"I think you would be surprised as to what we know Miss Parker." He said, glad to see he had the upper hand here. Information was his business and he was the best in his field. He knew that they thought that they kept most of their operations under the radar, but the truth was they were nowhere near as covert as they imagined.

"And pray tell, 'special' agent, what you do know." Parker challenged, not liking this at all.

"I do know that you managed to get your hands on Jarod just a little over 3 months ago, after an absence of nearly 5 years. That so far you have not been able to get him producing the results he formerly did." He knew much more than she would have guessed, but it was still too early to show all of his hand. He could see she was unbalanced, and she didn't like that at all. She was however doing an admirable job of trying to cover it.

Narrowing her eyes at him, wanting to ask how he knew that, thinking there was a leak in the Centre somewhere. "What are you doing here?" Parker asked instead, wondering how the hell he even got in. Whatever imbecile let this man in was going to be fired at the very least.

"We have a... an impending crisis and we need your services, immediately." He said slowly. It would be better for all concerned if they could reach an accommodation. He suspected though that that wasn't going to happen. One way or the other though, he was going to get what he wanted. There was no other option.

"What kind of impending crisis? And what kind of services?" If this man wanted something off of her, he had better damn well start telling her more then what he was.

"I am not at liberty to discuss that with you until certain agreements have been made. Suffice to say that you will be doing this country a great service."

"What 'certain agreements'?" Parker snapped in annoyance, wishing he would get on with it. "I do not have all day."

"There are matters of national security to consider here Miss Parker and at the moment, without briefing you fully, I am not a liberty to disclose the details with you. There is an imminent threat however, which we believe we can prevent, but we do not have the time and we need all the resources we can get. One of which is currently sitting down in one of your sublevels."

"Jarod will not do the SIM's, no matter what we do to him. Why do you think he would SIM this for you?"

"He has no choice, thousands, perhaps hundreds of thousands of lives are at stake. He will cooperate." Byrnes said with supreme confidence. He had studied Jarod extensively before suggesting this course of action and he knew that the pretender would cooperate as soon as he understood what was at stake. He had not chosen this path lightly either, having lost more than a few nights sleep over it.

Parker snorted at that, "He does not want to do anything connected with you people, knowing how often you change the outcome of his work."

"This is one outcome that we all want changed Miss Parker. But that would be our problem, not yours." Byrnes told her in a no-nonsense tone. He knew full well of Jarod's refusal to work, and he knew why as well.

"You are not getting any cooperation from us until you tell me what you want." Parker ordered, tired of this, tired and bored.

"It is simple Miss Parker, we want Jarod, for the duration of this crisis." He was watching her reactions carefully and had to admit she was pretty good at this game. It was a rigged hand though and no matter what, he was going to win.

"You want Jarod? Meaning?" Parker frowned, not liking the sound of that. Parker had an instant dislike for this man, and now he was saying he wanted her pretender?

"I would have thought that was fairly obvious."

"He does not leave this building, for no reason or for any one." Parker growled. "You are just wasting my time now."

"We are prepared to pay you handsomely for his time of course." He smiled at her. He knew that this was not really about the money, but when you waved a lot of money in somebody's face, all of a sudden their objections seemed much less enthusiastic.

"He does not leave the Centre. So unless you want to use I'm here, you don't get him at all." Parker would not be persuaded by a few thousand dollars to let the genius out of the Centre for them to use. She could only imagine how well that would go down with Sydney, even Jarod. Yeah Freud, I am loaning the rat to the government to exploit as well, just another fun way of making your boy feel more like a tool. It was going to go down really well if she let this happen.

"I don't think you understand Miss Parker." Byrnes said slowly. "One way or the other, we will be taking Jarod, I was hoping we could come to an arrangement. There is a long history between our organisations of cooperation for our mutual benefit." That wasn't strictly true of course, since they had only been commissioned recently, but there was a long standing history with other government departments, both above board, and off the books.

"And has anyone EVER allowed Jarod out of the Centre hmmm?" Parker arched an eyebrow at him. "Even Daddy wouldn't have allowed that. You don't seem to understand when I say no. Once he is out, there is a high chance he will escape, and then not only are we screwed, but you won't ever be able to get him to solve your little problems."

"There will be no escape." Byrnes said with confidence. He knew what Jarod was capable of and appropriate precautions were in place. "I do understand your concerns though, so we have decided to allow you to send someone as an... an observer. They can inform us of any potential risks, any special requirements and ensure that your, uh, asset, is secure." He didn't like the idea of letting anyone into the inner sanctum, but if this is what it took to assuage their concerns, then so be it. If worse came to worse, they could just induce a little stroke or heart attack in the person who she chose and that would be the end of that. Security was a primary concern but the reality was if they were going to use Jarod, then there was no way to maintain a perfect security seal. If Jarod did his job, then it wouldn't really matter all that much after the fact, so this compromise was settled upon.

Parker narrowed her eyes at him. "And what exactly is it you need him for? And how do you expect to make him work for you? What are you planning to do to him to get his cooperation if I say yes?"

"I am sure you are aware of what happened on September 11." He looked at her and waited to gauge her reaction. He doubted there was a person on the planet that didn't know about that. Since that day, his department had been granted almost unlimited powers, certainly unprecedented in the US previously. They were autonomous and essentially answered to nobody. The Oversight Committee was a select group of powerful men and fell well out of the circle of influence of the Department of Justice. They had even more power than the NSA, and the funding to match. Their only purpose was to ensure the safety of the United States against another such attack. And they were allowed to use any means necessary and proceed with extreme prejudice.

"And you expect such an attack to happen again soon?" Parker asked slowly, wondering if Jarod would even work for them. Parker knew however, if Jarod had the chance to stop such an attack and save untold number of lives, he would jump at it.

"Yes, we believe so." He said slowly, watching her. Although that was no secret, the whole nation had been expecting another attack. What the nation didn't know was just how much was going on behind closed doors to ensure that never happened again. Had they been more proactive then the last tragedy might have been averted. Governments though, Republican or Democrat, usually were slow and only ever reacted. This had been their wake up call, and finally they were doing something definitive. This time they had enough sense not to tie their hands behind their backs with things like Constitutional Rights, search warrants and all the things the Civil Libertarians liked to get their panties in a knot about. This was a ruthless world they were living in now, fanatics who would stop at nothing to see their way of life destroyed and they needed to be vigilant in stopping them. There could be no halfway in this game.

"And if I let you use him, what do you plan on using him for?" Parker asked carefully, thinking more about it, not liking the thought of letting Jarod out, but if it was that serious, Parker didn't think she could have it on her conscience if she were the reason that they couldn't stop it.

"We have a mountain of information to analyse and all of our best minds on it, computer predictions, everything we have. We failed last time Miss Parker to prevent it, I do not intend on that happening again. We believe that someone like Jarod just might turn the tide for us." He was pleased to see that she hadn't dismissed it out of hand yet. Jarod was coming with them, either way, he didn't want to risk the relationship with the Centre though, as they had their uses and had proved invaluable in the past. Many of the scientific advances and breakthroughs of the last few decades had come from this place, although nobody would ever know that. Not to mention the military applications.

Parker thought about it for a while. "Jarod won't trust that this won't be turned against innocent people. You might need to... coerce him. How will you do that?" Parker asked slowly. She already had to deal with Lyle torturing Jarod, the last thing they needed was another hot headed idiot hurting him like that.

"We believe Jarod won't need any coercion. He will understand quickly what is at stake here." Every best pyshc profiler they had had all come to the same conclusion. He was driven by altruism and the need for his family. If altruism wasn't enough, then an offer to find his family and place them in protective custody might motivate him.

"And if he still believes you are going to turn it against people, how will you? I want the details." Parker ordered.

"I hope you are not implying torture Miss Parker, this is the US government after all. I believe though, that would probably be best left to the handler you assign to determine. After all, you have much more experience with him than we do." The lie was blatant and he hoped it appeased her. He had absolute confidence that Jarod would be more than willing to help, once he knew it was not a Centre manipulation to trick him into working.

Parker nodded, "How much will this cost you to get Jarod out?"

"I don't t really think money is the issue here Miss Parker." But of course it was. It was always the issue.

"It is one of the issues. I need to know how much you will pay us to risk losing him, I still need to convince the other half of the chairmanship to do this." Won't that be a blast? If Parker decided to do this, then Lyle would need to be convinced to go along with it as well.

"Why don't you just write a number down, and I will sign the cheque, if it isn't too outrageous?" He offered.

"What do you class as too outrageous? Stop playing this game agent, just tell me how much so I can take it to Lyle and discuss it with him."

"Based on what we pay your per SIM, we will double that for the equivalent amount of revenue you would otherwise make during that time. It is a good deal Miss Parker, I suggest you speak with Mr Lyle, soon. As you can imagine, this is a matter of some urgency." He also knew of the pressure that her African masters were putting on her and this kind of windfall would buy her much needed time, get them off her back once the money started to roll in. It was Black Ops money, funded by drug and assets seizures of criminals and terrorists and he tried not to think too much about funnelling it back the same type of people they had taken it from.

"I rather talk to Jarod first," Parker stood up, wanting to see if Jarod would work for them first, and if yes, make sure he understood what it would cost him if he ran. Not waiting to see if the agent would come, guessing he would, Parker headed for her doors and left the office.


	5. Jarod meets Byrnes

Disclaimer: Dont own them, such a shame.

Authores note: Firstly, wanring, naked Jarod is in this, only for a few lines and there is no description of his nakedness, so really doesnt need a warning. Better to be safe then sorry though.

Also review reply to ME.

Yes, we are not US based, we are both Australian, hence the different words we use for some things. Like boot instead of trunk. """You may want to tread very lightly if you plan on continuing using 9/11 as a backdrop to this story - it is still a very touchy and emotional subject.""" We understand it is a very touchy subject and do not wish to ever offend or upset anyone with this story. That is not what we want, we want everyone to enjoy it. As for 9/11 being a backdrop to the story, it isn't. That incident was just used as an example to try and explain the urgency of needing Jarod to come help them right now. """Also, you may want to avoid generalizations about the government (especially if it's not yours). Don't get me wrong, you are entitled to your opinion but you are not dealing with a fictional situation so don't make light of it."" Anything at all involving the government, what it does, what they are, what they look like is fictional in this story and any events alluded to the story are for reference only. Apologies all around if its wrong, people don't like it, or we offend anyone. Thank you for the review Me.

Chapter five...

"Fine, we can consult with him if you like." Byrnes agreed as he followed her. "I would have thought that Mr Lyle would have been the obvious choice for next stop."

"Mr Lyle," Parker growled, "Isn't my choice of person to talk with on any sort of day about any thing."

"A shame." Byrnes said indifferently. It was clear that the animosity between them was not exaggerated and he knew that that could be worked to his advantage. Divide and Conquer, it was an oldie, but a goodie.

Getting on the lift, Parker watched as the door closed. "If you lose him..." Parker threatened dangerously, not liking this at all.

"Miss Parker, I can assure you, that there is absolutely no chance of losing him. The security we have is the best in the world. No offence, but you have far more likelihood of losing him than we do."

Parker had to chuckle a little at that, "A little over confident? Obviously you have never held someone like genius boy in you custody before."

"No we have not," He admitted. "But my confidence is justified Miss Parker, rest assured on that. Not even a genius will be able to escape once we have him in the secured area." There would be no chance of the pretender slipping through their fingers, he had made sure of that.

Parker just scoffed as she moved them to another lift, waving the sweepers off. "You have no idea who you are dealing with."

"On the contrary, I have a very good idea who I am dealing with. If you would like, I can share my file on Jarod with you." He smiled magnanimously at her.

"You have a file on him? Hand it over before I decide what we are doing," Parker ordered him. It surprised her though that he did have a file on Jarod, managed to keep track of him enough to build a file. Parker didn't let that surprise show though.

"Perhaps when Mr Lyle is present too, saves me having the same conversation twice."

Parker just glared at him as she got off the lift and headed for the infirmary. Jarod would be in the middle of his medical exam right now, and thought there was no better time to talk to him. Opening the doors to the infirmary, Parker stalked down the halls and found the room with Jarod in it. Seeing Jarod standing in the middle of the exam room, butt naked, being poked and prodded, Parker smiled coldly at him, not liking that this agent was here. "Wonder boy." Parker purred.

Jarod looked up at her, looking around for something to cover himself. The guy in the suit next to her had to be a Fed, there was no doubt about that and he assumed that meant the pressure was really on now to get a SIM done. Either that, or this was some kind of ploy to convince him to work.

Seeing Jarod's permanent shadow grabbing Jarod's arm painfully tight to stop him from moving away, Parker walked closer to Jarod, her eyes running up and down his naked body appreciatively. He had burns on his torso though, from Lyle's damn jumper cables. "Has he done the MRI yet?" Parker asked Jarod, "Have you got the results? Sydney is extremely worried about your heart."

"Yes, and we are waiting on the results now." Jarod said softly. He could imagine how worried Sydney was and he hated doing this to him.

Byrnes looked at Jarod, seeing his embarrassment, it was no wonder he hated these people. There was absolutely no reason for this kind of treatment. "Perhaps some clothes might be in order." He suggested, not wanting to start a working relationship off with Jarod on a negative note. He looked like a man who might respond well to a little bit of kindness and decency. Everything he had read about Jarod told him that he was a compassionate man, but one you didn't want to cross.

Parker growled at the agent, "You do not tell us how to do our job." Parker warned before turning back to Jarod. "I want you to keep the test results of the MRI, cat scan, whatever else you have done so far so Sydney can have a look over them in your next SIM, or his next visit."

"Yes Miss Parker, I am fine though." He said, still not looking at her. Curious though about the exchange she had just had with the suit. The animosity looked real enough and either this was a Sweeper who moonlighted as an actor, or he might just be the real deal. Jarod was keeping an open mind, not sure if this was an elaborate pretend they were trying to run on him now.

"How do you know Jarod?" Parker whispered in slight concern, not able to help herself after all Lyle had done to him. "Lyle and his damn jumper cables did a good job on you." She reached out and gently touched one of the burns.

Jarod flinched, more from fear of her digging her nails in than the pain, although it did sting. "Even he knows enough not to kill me." Jarod whispered.

"I am just worried about your heart, all these shocks can't be good for it." Parker whispered into his ear, so the fed wouldn't overhear her, real concern in her voice. Glancing up at the sweeper, he let Jarod go and threw the pretender some pants to get into.

"Thank you," He said gratefully, slipping into them quickly. "I will be fine, you needn't worry."

"I want a copy of all the results sent to myself and Sydney." Parker ordered the doctor before dismissing him completely. Turning back to Jarod, "Jarod, this is agent..." Parker arched an eyebrow, his name escaping her for now, "Some head security fool from the mall or somewhere just as bad." Parker shook her head, knowing he was a special agent from Homeland Security, but not really caring. She was only worried about how Jarod would react and if he would try to escape.

"Byrnes, OHS," Byrnes informed him, sticking his hand out to shake Jarod's. "Pleased to meet you. That mall Miss Parker is referring to is called the United States of America." He said, his tone dead serious. He didn't fail to notice the guard and he wondered if Jarod was escorted everywhere. He also saw the burn marks but kept his face neutral, not wanting to aggravate Miss Parker, which he was discovering was easy to do.

Parker rolled her eyes, "Don't get all patriotic." She snapped, moving to block the agent's hand from Jarod. "He would like to use you for how long?" Parker frowned at Byrne's.

Jarod dropped his hand and wondered yet again why she had to be this way. He kept his mouth shut though, guessing she had no interest in any input he might have in this discussion, which so clearly was about him.

"There is no way to tell. If we get lucky, a few weeks, a month." Byrnes told her, dropping his hand to face her.

"You have a week." Parker told him. "Jarod is damn good at what he does, he can do it for you in one week." Parker said, half complimenting Jarod for his skill and genius, half condemning him to working non stop for the time she allowed them to have him for.

"Very well," He agreed smoothly. He was thinking more along the lines of two or three months, but a week would do to start with. As they said, possession is nine tenths.

"Must be serious for one of you guys to come out of your bat cave." Jarod said, wondering what would bring an agent of the OHS to him. That was one of the very few agencies Jarod had not infiltrated at some time or other. If, of course he really was OHS. This didn't seem their style at all. The were a very secretive organisation and they certainly didn't come scouting like this usually. So this was either a set up, something perhaps Sydney had cooked up to try and take some pressure off, or something Parker had schemed to trick him. Either that, or the OHS really was desperate.

"Bat cave?" Parker asked, raising an eyebrow at Jarod, shaking her head at him. He seemed to pick up the weirdest things, find fascinations in the most pathetic normal things.

"You have never seen Batman Miss Parker?" Jarod asked in surprise, usually it was the other way around. He was the one that didn't understand some bizarre cultural reference.

"Not recently. I thought at the very least with you trapped in here, you would stop using such references." At least he hadn't heard of anything new yet he had become obsessed with.

"Miss Parker, is there somewhere we can all talk?" He asked, wondering if she was taking him seriously or not. Jarod seemed to be, despite the reference to Batman. He supposed though that Jarod took everything pretty seriously in here, judging by the condition he was in.

"In a moment. Go wait outside the room, I need to talk with Jarod privately first."

"Of course." He said graciously, leaving them to their conversation.

When he was gone, Parker turned back to Jarod. "He wants to take you and use you for a while, a week. Will you do the work?"

Jarod sighed. "What work Miss Parker?" He asked, wondering yet again if this was some kind of pretend they were running on him in an effort to get him working. OHS was a nice touch and the guy certainly looked the part. He played along however, just to see where this was going.

"He wouldn't tell me, not until everything is agreed upon. But mentioned 9/11, so I guess something along those lines. The agent said they have a lot of data to analyse, so maybe it's just filing."

"You don't expect me to believe that do you Miss Parker?" Jarod asked her, scepticism in his voice. Filing would be the last thing they would want him for. Whatever it was they must have needed skills they did not possess.

"I told him you wouldn't. I told him you would most likely think anything you do would be turned to hurt instead of help."

"And no doubt, he insisted." Jarod said, playing along with it for now.

"I have a feeling if we say no, they would find a way to get to you anyway." Parker shrugged, seeing how suspicious he was of all of this. "You think this is a joke?" Parker snapped. She wanted him working, no doubt about that, but Parker wouldn't even bother with pulling her own pretend on Jarod.

"Certainly not," Jarod said carefully. He did think it was just another ploy to get him working though.

"Do you think I like having a Fed walk in and demand use of you? Hinting I had no choice in the matter? That I am worried what would happen to you if you say no? More so with Lyle being your 'observer'."

"What?" That got Jarod's attention.

"You heard me freak," Parker snapped, folding her arms, not liking this what so ever.

"Why Lyle? Why not Sydney? That makes more sense. Lyle has no idea how to run a SIM."

"Because Sydney, in this case, cannot be trusted." Parker said bluntly. The first opportunity and Sydney would let the lab rat run free, something they could not afford to happen.

"Trusted to do what?" Jarod asked her, wondering what this was really about. Was she threatening to move Sydney permanently?

"To keep you in line, make sure you do the work they want done, to 'persuade' you when you refuse."

"And he has been so successful so far." Jarod shot before he could help himself.

Parker glared dangerously at him. "The agent said the security is so tight you won't ever be able to get away, but having Lyle there is just another security measure."

"Then why are you so worried?"

Parker wanted say because she didn't want him too badly hurt, but knew Lyle would use every chance to hurt him, that she didn't want him to escape and sign all of their deaths, but didn't. "Because you are one of my projects, and I need to make sure they are functional always." Parker said instead. Pulling that protective armour around herself again.

Her concern was touching. "What is the SIM?" He asked, not able to say yes or no until he heard what they wanted. If this was real, then he suspected it was a very bad situation to bring the OHS out. If this was a pretend, then it was something they needed done, and expected him to buck at.

"I told you already," Parker snapped. "I do not know, he wouldn't tell me the details and I don't think he will until we have told him yes with all details sorted."

"Then we need to find out don't we?" He countered. "Although it is most likely a 'need to know' situation and he probably won't tell us anything."

"As far as I understand, it's data analysing. He said he had all their best minds and computers on it, but they need you to help."

Jarod shook his head. "They don't need me for that." Whatever it was, it was more than simple filing or data analysis.

"Obviously they do, or he is simply not telling me what we need to know." Parker growled, getting very frustrated. She didn't like not knowing all the information, didn't like not knowing what she was up against.

"Then call the meeting and see what he has to say." Jarod told her, still not convinced.

"I will, see what Lyle says as well." Parker nodded, "Strip and get back to your medical." Parker ordered, turning and walking to the door.

"It is done Miss Parker." Jarod told her, the doctor had just been finishing up as she came in.

"Then sit down and wait for the results, then have the sweeper bring you to the tower conference room. Don't dare try anything Jarod." Parker warned him.

He looked at her patiently. "And just what might I try Miss Parker?" He asked steadily, although the idea of getting off the sublevel was exciting and if it was in the Tower, that meant he would get to see the sunshine. Wouldn't be as good as going outside, but it would make a wonderful change from the drab grey of his underworld here.

"With you? God only knows." Parker mumbled, shutting the door and looking at the agent. "Now talk."

"Jarod won't be joining us?" Byrnes asked in surprise. "And what about Mr Lyle?"

"We will go to the conference room now, I will call him up and when Jarod has his test results, will be brought up." Parker said and started to walk without waiting for the fool.

"Good, can I assume he does not wish to cooperate?" He asked her as they made their way up. "They look like some nasty electrical burns he has." He commented on Jarod's physical condition. He wondered if she had known he would be naked like that and she had wanted to display what had been done to him.

"He is very suspicious." Parker nodded slowly. "I want that file to read on Jarod, then I want to know exactly what you need him to do so I can relay it back to Jarod. As for his condition, it is none of your concern."

"The file is only history, some of his activities within our other departments. Seems he was particularly fond of the DOJ. Agent Ressler made an appearance on any number of occasions."

Parker shook her head, "The least he could have done was use different aliases. Idiot." Parker got on the lift and went to the lobby, calling Lyle into the conference room.

He was about to point out that that should have made it easier for them to track him but thought better of it at he last moment and just nodded in agreement.

When they got to the conference room, Parker walked in and took the head seat, letting Byrne's take any seat he wanted to. "I do hope you have the files I need to see here."

"But of course Miss Parker." He opened his briefcase and took out a thick folder. "I don't know if it will be of any help to you, it is as they say, all in the past now. But it may be useful." He slid it across the table to her. "A gesture of good faith." It contained a detailed history of all the activities they had managed to track of Jarod in his various roles he had taken as a 'public servant'. Although he suspected they would never truly know how far he had managed to breach into their organisations, or how frequently. They had some of the best security in the world, yet had had circumvented it time and time again, seemingly effortlessly. He was certainly not a man to underestimate. Nor an asset that should be treated the way he was being treated.

Parker took and flicked through it, putting it aside for later. She was about to ask about what Jarod would do as work with them when Lyle walked in.

"I do not appreciate being called away from work, sis." Lyle smiled charmingly at the man there, "And who are you?"

"Special Agent Byrnes, sir." He offered his hand to the man. He knew far more about Mr Lyle than Miss Parker, knew enough to know that he didn't like him. He had been involved in quite a few shady things, although had proved to be a useful facilitator on a number of occasions.

Shaking his hand, a cold gleam in his eyes. "So, special agent, what can we do for you?" Lyle wondered how the hell an Agent even got into the Centre, and more to the point, why was he even here.

"What you can do for your country Mr Lyle." He said, waiting for him to be seated. "Please understand that what I am about to tell you must not leave this room."

"Just get on with it already." Parker growled. "He wants to take Jarod to use him for a week." Parker filled him in.

Lyle waited, sitting down and looked at the fed, wondering how much this would be worth.

"Yes, we have uncovered a threat, an attack we believe is coming. We just don't know how or when and so far we have been unable to piece it together enough to find out who. Now we are running out of time. Had we taken more aggressive measures back in 2001, then perhaps that disaster could have been averted." One thing was for sure though, they were going to do whatever it took this time, and if that meant violating one citizen's rights, then he had no problem with that at all.

"We are going to need more details, do you have a file for us to read?" Parker asked, wondering what Lyle would say.

"I cannot tell you too much more due to the delicate nature of this situation. Please understand. Also I do not wish to create a conflict of interest, I know some of your client list may very well be on our suspect list."

Parker had to agree with that and understand it. "And after the week, we are free to bring Jarod back?"

"We will return him, yes." He agreed. He didn't add that it wouldn't be after a week, it wouldn't be until they were good and ready to let him go.

"We still need a file, so I can give it to Jarod to have a look over, even with the basic information. Do you have one?" Parker asked again.

"Are you kidding me Parker? Have you lost your mind? Again? The lab rat does not have a say in this. He is our property, he does what we tell him to. The old goat is rubbing off on you, you are thinking of him as somewhat human. It will not do Parker."

"And that has worked so well so far Lyle. Look, you go with him to wherever it is this fool came from and make sure he doesn't run. But we need to do this, you heard him, this is serious and critical they get help. I don't know about you Hannibal, but I do not want hundreds of deaths on my conscience. And not abstract deaths like genius boy, real faces, on the news in the papers."

"You will be amply compensated for any revenue lost, and you will be doing your country a great service, which we will not forget." He told them both, ignoring the insults. "As for information, I am afraid I have none to give you, or him. Nothing leaves our building, and I mean absolutely nothing. I shouldn't have even told you what I have, they argued against me even telling you that. As a courtesy though, and respect for the long standing relationship I had with your father, and the Centre, it was the least I could do."

"Leave a number, we will discuss it and get back to you." Lyle smiled a charming smile at him, wanting to do it for time alone with the genius, if nothing else. It would get Parker and that old goat off his back for a change.

"I don't think you understand Mr Lyle." Byrnes said just as smoothly.

"Understand what? You have laid your cards down, such as they are." He had told them practically nothing after all. "Now it's time for a discussion with my sis." Lyle said back in a calm easy voice.

"We need to move on this now Mr Lyle." He told him.

"An hour or two will not kill you. End of discussion." Lyle started to get frustrated an annoyed but didn't let it show.

"Perhaps I could talk with Jarod then while you have your discussions?"

"No agent. Either go to your motel, or go to a cafe and amuse yourself for a while. We will call you when we have come to a decision." Parker stood up, watching Lyle do the same.

He looked at them both and nodded. "Very well." He said, seeing this was most likely going to turn sour. "I will leave you to your discussions and await your call." He flicked a card onto the table between them and then left.

Parker watched as the sweeper stepped in behind him before picking the card up and looking at Lyle.


	6. Talking to Jarod

Disclaimer: Dont own.

Authors note: NYT, we are sorry if it is a bit annoying we dont use the american version of the words, like trunk instead of boot. It is not something we think about when we write. We are australian, and it comes nautraully to use the words we were taught. Sorry for that.

Annette, ''''A project is something you create and work on and includes everything involved not just the  
finished item,'''' Thats right, it is something you create and work on. The Centre did, for all rights, create the Jarod we know. He had the genes and the genius, but they CREATED him, made him into a Pretender. And he was constantly worked on, he was taught, he was moulded, Sydney and The Centre wored on him for his whole life. ''''I would suggest her saying Jarod is her property. That infers  
ownership and technically Jarod is a slave.''''' Yes Jarod is her property, but he is a project. In the Tv showes, he was referred to so many times as a project, their project. '''''I doubt that Miss Parker would use the term "freak, labrat,etc'" to his face. They did not do that in the TV series, she referred to him with those insults when she was talking ABOUT him to Sydney, etc. Therefore you have just gotten into the habit of reading other fan fiction writers and following their lead without checking the facts.''''' Personaly, cant remember if she did or didnt, will need to look it up, but your comment about checking the facts brings up the fact that Jarod has been called a project repetadly in the show, so its a FACT that he is, so you need to follow the show in that area and accpet he is a project. ''''Oh in the last chapter, a handler suggests The Pretenders are devoid of initiative and needs someone to tell him what to do. (unless they have been  
given a substance in their food that takes that way.)''''' We are not quite sure where this came from, it was never implied, never suggested they need to be told what to do. Pretenders are pretenders because they think things up, solve problems, creat answers, which requites initiative and creatitvty, smarts and not jsut being told what to do. ''''and how come that government agent know of this --it puts him in an unfavorable light. Maybe he is not on the up and up.'''' Well simply put, the goverment DOES know about The Centre, always has. In one of the first few episodes, Jarod calls Sydney, ranting on about how his simulations killed, one after another he was giving headlines and number of dead. Sydney then replied, 'they were military contracts' and the only milatary people in the country are the goverment. I hope this answers your quesitons and clear things up, feel free to drop us a line for any chapter and we will try our hardest to explain and make things a little easier to understand. Thanks heaps.

And thanks to all the other reveiws, muchly appricated. :D

Chapter six...

As Byrnes left, he saw a sweeper escorting Jarod out of the lift. "A moment?" He asked Jarod, noticing the cuffs and shackles and wondered if they really thought he was that much of a risk, or it was more a matter of keeping him in his place. These people seemed very certain Jarod was going to run and Byrnes wondered if he had tried since his return, if he was planning something at this very moment.

Aaron looked at the man, someone he hadn't seen before except in the infirmary with Miss Parker. Looking down the hall, he decided it was ok and yanked on Jarod's arm to stop him.

Jarod grunted softly at the unnecessary force as he looked at the man claiming to be an Agent. "Got all the time in the world Agent Byrnes." Any time out of the cell was a bonus for Jarod, as long as he wasn't in the infirmary or with Lyle. He hadn't counted on the restraints though and he wondered what they thought he might do. Perhaps throw a chair through the window and jump the three stories. Now, there was a workable plan. Then he would calmly pick himself up and jog off Centre grounds, or perhaps they might provide him with a car. He eyed the man up and down, trying to see if he was a sweeper they had dressed up, but he couldn't remember ever having seen that face before.

"I wish that was true." Byrnes said, ignoring the muscle that was holding him. "I don't know what Miss Parker conveyed to you about the situation, but it is very urgent and we could really use your help Jarod."

"If that is all," Aaron said in a gruff voice, tightening his hold painfully on the project's arm, guessing a bruise would be left.

Byrnes looked at Jarod sympathetically. "I guess so. I will be seeing you soon no doubt." He said, and proceeded to the elevator.

When the man was gone, Aaron hauled Jarod forward, ignoring that his step was severely shortened by the shackles he was wearing. Aaron watched as Jarod stumbled and let his arm go, seeing Jarod fall heavily on knees. Since they were off the two only levels Jarod was allowed on, they had secured him tightly.

Grunting as Jarod landed heavily on his knees, only just managing from falling face first onto the floor, he closed his eyes and took a moment to calm himself before he really lost the plot and tried something that would only prove to be foolish. He had to give them credit though for their creativity. This was the most elaborate scheme by far that they had come up with to try and convince him to work. If it were real though, if this man really was from OHS, that meant something very bad was coming and if they were here openly it also probably meant that not only did he have little say in whether he would be going or not, but neither would Lyle or Parker. That thought was exciting, an opportunity to get out of here and the possibility of all kinds of things.

"Are you insane Parker?" Lyle asked her after he had gone. "You can't actually be considering this." He looked at her, shaking his head. "We only just got the rat back. Now you want to give him away?" There was no way he was giving the pretender away, not even for a week, and not to some Fed.

"Do we have a choice in the matter?" Parker snapped, "It's the Feds, if we don't do what they want, we are screwed. They aren't even just any Feds, it's the OHS, unlimited power, more than we have."

"How do you even know this is real? For all we know that could be one of Jarod's buddies, come to spring him." Lyle countered, the whole thing stunk of a set up.

"Guess we will find out. You are to escort him and stay with him every second of the day. And if you can't, our sweepers will. He does not leave this place with any less then ten sweepers."

That brought a chuckle from Lyle. "You want me to go with him?" He could hardly believe it. He would have thought he would be the last person she would choose. It was clear to everyone what she thought of him.

"Who else then? Sydney? The shrink would use the chance to get Jarod to run, me? I'm far too busy since you don't seem hardly at all interested in doing the paper work that comes with this position. One of the other handlers that have no experience with Jarod and would screw up in a second?"

"I am the obvious choice of course." He smiled at her. "I am just surprised by your... confidence in me. Flattered too."

"Don't go so far to think its confidence, just a matter of necessity and smarts to let you handle him for the week. But be warned Lyle, I see more then a few bruises and cuts on him, you will be in the shit." The very last thing she wanted was for Jarod to come back barely alive.

Lyle spread his hands out wide in a gesture of submission as he smiled at her. "I wouldn't dream of it. Besides you don't think that buttoned up fed is likely to let me do you?"

"To make Jarod work, they would probably do anything." Parker looked up as the sweeper brought Jarod in, holding his arm tightly.

"Well then, if it is government sanctioned, I am sure you won't object too much." He said, turning when the door opened. "Here he is right now and looking very swank in his new jewellery too." He loved seeing Jarod in cuffs and shackles, reminding him of his place in the order of things. It gave him such a thrill to see the arrogant pretender brought down a level or two. Too many times Jarod had rubbed his face in it, had them chasing their tails. Well now it was Lyle's turn as he saw him standing there in his magnificent rebellion, bruises starting to come out, the chains jangling. Lyle knew it was going to be one of his greatest pleasures in life to bring him down. He was planning of savouring every moment of it, and then he would use him to consolidate his power base, no more of this sharing crap and playing nice with Parker, things would be done HIS way.

This was the first time Jarod had been up here since being brought in and his eyes went instantly to the windows, ignoring the two of them, trying to ignore the iron grip on his arm. It was worth it all just to see sunshine once again. The ocean was beautiful and blue and he could have easily looked at it all day long.

Parker glared at the sweeper, satisfied when he let Jarod go with a little shove and stood by the doors. "Jarod, we have been discussing this situation and think we might let them have you for the week." Parker told him, clicking her fingers as his eyes went to the big windows, "Eyes on me."

Jarod dragged his attention back to her. "Oh what a surprise." He said calmly. It looked like a nice day outside and he wished he could be out there, feeling the sun on his face, the ocean breeze. He could imagine it, it just wasn't quite the same though.

Lyle looked at him and shook his head. "Don't be smart Jarod." Even now it seemed Jarod pushed him, taunted him.

Parker got up from her seat and grabbed Jarod's arm, walking him to the seat she was in and pushed him down into it, his back now facing the windows. "You must realise, in the end, you really don't have a say in what happens."

"That is not entirely true is it though Miss Parker?" He asked her. He had so far managed to dictate the SIM's he would complete, and here he was in the conference room being consulted about this. He may be at the Centre, held against his will, but he was not completely powerless, and far from broken, although he didn't want them to know that.

Lyle watched, not saying anything just yet. This was very wrong though and he couldn't believe they were even considering it, despite that attraction of no interference from Parker or Sydney.

"It's only not entirely true yet genius because I have been restraining Lyle for the most part." Parker knew in the end, if Lyle had had Jarod to himself for the three months he would be completely broken. Granted he might not be able to SIM, but he would have broken the rat.

Jarod saw the folder on the table and wondered just what was really going on here. He looked up at the two of them and nodded. "I have to congratulate you both."

Narrowing her eyes at Jarod, "For what?"

"A stellar performance, the suit was a nice touch. You should consider moving to that tailor for your sweepers."

"Jarod," Lyle warned him, in no mood for his bullshit right now.

Parker wished this were a performance, never having thought to do something like this before to get him working, but it wasn't. "It's the real deal freak."

"And let me guess, this SIM just has to be done immediately?" Jarod asked, quirking an eyebrow in imitation of her.

"I don't even know if it is a SIM they want done." Parker snapped, getting very annoyed at him. Parker was seriously considering this to help the country, to help Jarod save some lives. And here the rat was, making fun of it.

Lyle just sat back and watched knowing that the dumb bastard would eventually piss her off enough to allow him to do whatever he wanted without any interference. This was entertaining to watch. Jarod might be a genius, but when it came to Parker, his judgement was very poor.

"What do you know then Miss Parker?" Jarod asked her, wondering when she was going to give up this ridiculous farce. "Why don't you send him down to the lab and I will take a look at _his_ SIM."

"Stop being such a jack arse Jarod," Parker snapped, sick and tired of it.

"I cannot agree to anything until I see it, you know that Miss Parker." He sighed wearily. When were they going to understand that they just couldn't bully him into committing wholesale slaughter to fatten their profit margins?

"I don't think you fully understand the situation Jarod." Lyle drawled. Although he had no intention of letting this Byrnes moron take their pretender anywhere, not if he could help it. Whatever it was, he didn't see why it couldn't be done right here. They had world class facilities after all and quite a few contacts he bet the government didn't have access to.

"I don't think either of you do. This is happening, with or without both of your consent. I am not having this on my hands if Jarod doesn't work for them. The agent will take Jarod and use him how they see fit, with you there to observe and keep him in line," Parker told Lyle before turning to Jarod, "And you will do whatever work they want you to without question. Am I clear?"

"What?" Jarod asked, "Taking me where?"

"Wherever their 'bat cave' is." Parker growled, slamming her fists down onto the table loudly in front of Jarod, "And I do not want to hear one word of you not cooperating fully with them. Do I make myself clear?" She snarled darkly at him, over this completely now.

Jarod fell silent as he thought that over. If this was real, this would be the best chance he had to get out of here. He couldn't believe that Parker was going to contract him out to a government agency though, it was just too good to be true. "And when this is over?" He asked slowly. "Back _home_?" He tried not to choke on that word.

"Yes, right back down into your room." Parker nodded, glad to see him finally getting it into his head this was real. "Lyle will be with you every second you are out, along with about ten of our sweepers plus OHS guards, in a room I have been assured is completely secured for your stay."

If he really was OHS Jarod would bet Lyle's right thumb they wouldn't be letting any sweepers into the building. "I see." He said softly.

"I don't think you do somehow." Lyle drawled. "But you will."

"And Lyle, do not hurt him beyond what is necessary. They need him in working order, as do we." Parker warned him. "Don't make me remove your other thumb."

"Wouldn't dream of it sis." He smiled at her charmingly. Was always good to present a united front to the rat. This was very wrong though, very wrong. The days of Jarod pulling their strings were over and he knew Jarod was already thinking about the possibilities this might present him to escape.

"Good, now get out and go call the fool back here." Parker ordered, throwing the card at him.

Lyle pulled the phone from his pocket, not moving and looked at her. Not wanting to proceed with this without the proper background checks. Jarod's response worried him that this might be some kind of scam. "Perhaps we are being a little pre-emptive?" If the Triumvirate found out about this none of them would be needing their thumbs any longer.

"Just get out and call him. Once you call him, run all background checks and absolutely everything we can find on him and this 'project' of his." Parker ordered, wanting to be with Jarod alone for a moment.

"You want some private time?" He asked with a grin as he got up. The room was monitored and he planned to watch the DSA later, just to make sure he knew where he stood in all of this. If she was thinking of double–crossing him somehow, he wanted to know.

"Get out!" Parker barked, all patience gone.


	7. Hood phobia

Disclaimer: Dont own them

Authors note: I dont know if this worked, this chapter was posted a couple of days ago, but I dont think it worked. So here we go again lol, as always, this is co-authored by Jaccione and Onisius. Thanks for the reviews guys, yay.

Chapter seven...

"Don't get your panties in a knot." Lyle chuckled, heading for the door, giving Jarod a suggestive look. He wondered though if the rat would even know what to do if he was given the opportunity.

Taking a deep breath, Parker kept herself from killing the bastard as he walked out. When he was gone, Parker glared at Jarod. "I do not appreciate you refusing to do as I tell you. I don't care so much if it's just in front of Sydney, but not him." Parker snarled angrily at him

"I haven't refused anything yet." Jarod protested. He could imagine the power play that was going on between her and Lyle, and his not cooperating was not doing her position any good. Lyle would just be waiting in the wings for her to stumble, then he could assume complete control.

"No? What about all those SIM's? Refusing to do this without thinking it's a scheme, refusing to do as Lyle tells you when he is with you. I am getting sick of it Jarod, I really am. I am TELLING you are you going to do this and I expect nothing but the best from you."

"I agreed to look at what he has." Jarod told her defensively. If this was real, if the threat was there, of course he would help them.

"Agreeing to look is not what I am telling you to do Jarod. I am telling you to do it, regardless of what it is." Parker growled getting sick and tired of the same argument over and over again.

"Alright," He agreed, more to placate her than anything else. If this was for real, which he still doubted, it also meant he was getting out of the Centre. Getting him back might prove more difficult than they hoped.

Parker straightened a little, hating this, very worried about the security, about not being allowed her sweepers to go, about Jarod escaping and not coming back.

"When?" He asked her, sitting back in the chair, swivelling it around to look out the window once again.

Parker grabbed the chair and turned him back to face her, "Look at me, not the windows." Parker barked angrily.

"Then do you mind please standing over there?" He asked her with a cheeky grin. "Come on Miss Parker, give me this at least." He was out of the cell and he intended to make the best of it.

Parker couldn't resist the cheeky grin, though at the same time it infuriated her. It was just as bad as his crooked grin. Shaking her head, Parker let the chair go so he could look out the window. Clicking her fingers to the sweeper, Parker was handed the medical file and started to look over it.

"Everything is in order, more or less." Jarod said, gazing outside, waiting for the sweeper to back off before he tried to stand, wanting to approach the window.

"The heart scan? What did the doctor say about that? Is your heart ok?" Parker asked, the last thing she needed was Jarod's heart getting screwed up and getting an arrhythmia or something worse.

"He said there is a slight murmur, but if left alone, it will go back to normal, hopefully." He replied, not caring about that right now. Risking standing up, he started to shuffle his way over to the window. "It looks like a very lovely day."

Aaron grabbed him tightly in the same place he had every other time, sure a bruise was there now. "Where do you think you are going?" He growled deeply.

"Back off, he can't go anywhere." Parker warned the sweeper, seeing him let Jarod go roughly and moved back to his post.

Grimacing in pain, he tried to get to his arm to rub it, and only managed it awkwardly with the cuffs on. He didn't stop though and when he got to the window he let his head rest against it for a moment, not saying anything. The glass was too thick to let any real warmth through and the sun was on the other side of the building now, which meant it was sometime after midday.

Parker watched him carefully, "Let's go." Parker ordered Jarod.

"Just a few moments more?" He turned his head to look at her. "Please Miss Parker, you don't know what it's like." He hated hearing the pleading that had crept into his voice. It was just seeing the daylight undid him just a little and forcibly reminded him of all the things he missed so desperately.

"Now!" Parker snapped, seeing the sweeper move over to Jarod and grabbed his arm again, hauling him towards the door. If nothing else, Parker hoped his time with OHS would teach him how to follow orders again.

Jarod sighed heavily as he was hauled away, all he had wanted was just a few moments, it wasn't that much to ask.

Parker led them out of the conference room and down to the lift. Parker knew the room was monitored, the whole place was and wanted Jarod alone to herself for a moment.

Remaining silent the whole time, Jarod followed her, still trying to decide if they were running a scam on him or not. At this moment in time, he didn't really care. All he had wanted was a moment or two to enjoy the real light, the open spaces.

Getting down to the lobby, Parker led them down the halls until Parker found the exit door she wanted. Opening it, and walking out on the west side of the Centre and into one of the many biotracts, Parker looked at Jarod for his reaction.

Jarod could have fallen over he was so shocked. For a moment he just didn't believe that it was possible. When he felt the sun hit his body he stopped, sighed deeply, closing his eyes as he just luxuriated in it. It was such a precious gift to be out in the sun, it was something he tried not to torture himself with during the long hours of his captivity.

Parker looked at the sweeper and saw him shove Jarod away a little as he let him go. He stood close to Jarod still, but Parker knew Jarod wouldn't run, he couldn't, not chained how he was.

Opening his eyes after a long moment, he breathed deeply of the real air and smiled at Parker, a real smile. This was the first time since his capture that he had breathed anything but the recycled air of the Centre, which he always imagined tasted stale and dirty somehow. The sounds of nature flooded his ears as he revelled in it, so different from the soft mechanical hiss of the machinery that ran the underground levels. The barely audible electronic whine of the cameras, the sounds of locking doors, the air conditioning.

Nodding a little, Parker took Jarod's arm and walked him carefully over to the little stream and sat Jarod on the ground and slipped his canvas shoes off and rolled his pants up so Jarod could put his feet in the shallow, pebble bottom stream.

He had remained silent as she led him, surprised by her gentleness. When she was done, he smiled at her. "Thank you for this," He whispered. He was not stupid enough to ask for her to take the cuffs and shackles off, and he certainly didn't want to push his luck. This was just too wonderful to risk spoiling. With nothing on him to pick the locks, and both Parker and the Sweeper so close, he knew there was no chance of making a break for it, so he pushed aside all the thoughts of escape, determined to just enjoy the moment.

"I needed you in an area where we are not monitored, and this is the only single place in the entire Centre that isn't being recorded." Parker told him, knowing her tower office, Lyle's tower office and a few offices lower down, hers and a few others weren't. Parker wondered if Jarod knew that and would call her on it, or just be happy he was out for a few minutes.

Jarod smiled at the lie and nodded gratefully.

"What do you think about OHS coming here?" Parker asked carefully. "Do you think he is telling the truth? That there is a threat?"

"I am not really sure what to think Miss Parker," He said carefully, which was true enough. She seemed troubled and Jarod started to believe that this might be real after all. Parker was many things, but a good actress was not one of them.

"Neither do I. It must really be urgent for them to send an agent here, I thought they were one of the most secretive agencies there is."

"Even I haven't managed to get into there before." He admitted.

"That is a surprise. I thought you got into everything." Parker said, grabbing the file from the sweeper and handed it to Jarod. The sweeper had grabbed it on the way out after Parker had looked towards it.

He took it awkwardly, placing it down on the ground beside him. "Looks like he has been keeping a close eye on me." He said, as he leafed through it. He was fairly surprised at how comprehensive it was, surprised and disturbed. If they had known about all of his activities, he wondered why they hadn't stopped him, or sold him out to the Centre.

"There is information in there we didn't even know about, some of your pretends." Parker admitted.

"He seems to have covered most of everything." Jarod chuckled a little, not wanting her to see just how disturbed he was about this. He had been very careful and had assumed that nobody had ever joined the dots before on his activities. "Looks like they owe me some overtime." He looked up at her, ignoring their current circumstances for the moment. The joke was rather lame though. Still, if he added up all the hours he was owed, it would amount to a considerable lot. He wondered briefly if anybody had ever claimed his pay checks, or if that money was still sitting there.

Parker shook her head, a smile on her lips. "I would have thought you would have used different names at least."

"I did sometimes," he said, remembering some of those Pretends. He had gone in as a wide array of agents over the five years, from just about every government department that existed. The one thing he learnt quickly was that inter–departmental cooperation and communication was almost non–existent, which served him quite well.

"Idiot." Parker chuckled a little, looking out over the gardens.

"What?" He asked, closing the file. That part of his life was over now. If he ever did manage to get out of here again, he wouldn't go back to the way things had been, he would disappear forever.

"Just didn't seem very smart to use the same name for more then one pretend."

"Smart enough to stay one step ahead of everyone," He countered, although it was with a smile.

"Yes well, that was just a run of bad luck on our side." Parker defended herself.

"It is all ancient history now though." Jarod said softly, closing the file.

Parker didn't comment on that, "Do you think, that it is really as serious as he says? For them to come to us demanding you?"

Jarod nodded. If this was on the up, it would have had to have been. "I would think so for them to crawl out from under their rock and approach you so openly. These are very powerful people Miss Parker, very powerful." They were invisible too, which made them even more dangerous. Jarod had no doubt that if they wanted to, they could crush the Centre like a bug. Which begged the question why they allowed the Centre to continue.

"This has never been done before, loaning out projects out like this. I am worried about security and your treatment, and what they will expect you to do and how long they want you working." Parker hated herself for the concern and worry she was feeling, knowing better than feeling anything for the rat. It was dangerous to let herself get emotionally involved, she knew that and she told herself that her concern was professional.

"I suspect I will be safer there than here Miss Parker." Jarod said seriously.

"How? Lyle will be there with you, how do you think you will be safer?"

"If they are serious, and they want me working, they aren't about to let a psychopath do too much damage are they?" Jarod reasoned with her. If they were who they said they were, then they would not be interested in letting Lyle have his fun just for the sake of it.

"If they want you working, but you won't work, then they will let him at you." Parker told him seriously.

"If it is what he says it is, of course I will help them." Jarod told her softly.

"That is going to ruin all Lyle's fun and games with you." She seethed hatefully.

"It would be worth it just for that then wouldn't it?"

Parker chuckled a little at that, "Too bad I can't come and watch you infuriate him and Lyle not able to do anything back."

"Miss Parker, have you considered that if this really is legit, they are likely not to let him out either, not during an ongoing operation." He couldn't help but smile at the thought of that when Lyle realised, by then though, it would be too late for him.

Parker's face broke out in a slow, cruel smile. "Give him a taste of your life. Maybe that will get him the hell off your back." It wasn't really going to be anything like Jarod's life. But he would be locked down and not see outside for the week, and that was good enough for Parker to smile at.

Jarod didn't really know what was going to happen, but he didn't think they would be letting Lyle out and about during a critical operation, unless they kept him away from it altogether. Being stuck in a government building for a week was hardly a taste of his life. He didn't mention that though. "When are you seeing him again? What assurances do you have that he is really who he says he is?"

"Lyle is calling him and I told him to do background checks on him, OHS, and the project. If Broots gets on it, we should find enough information." Parker explained.

"Don't be surprised if you don't find too much." Jarod warned her.

"I won't be, but Broots is damn good at his job."

"He better be," Jarod said softly. "Look Miss Parker, these people are very serious about their business, they will burn you to the ground if you fight them."

"Why do you think I am agreeing to this and letting you out? If the Triumvirate finds out about this, I am sure as dead and you would be back there faster then you can say pop tarts." Parker said, remembering Jarod's obsession with them. For once, couldn't the genius have had an obsession with something healthy?

"Did you just make a funny?" He asked her, although this was not a funny topic, not at all.

"I wish I did Jarod, this is deadly serious. If they find out I have loaned you to a government agency, if they find out you're gone more than a week, if you run and they find out, I am dead, Lyle is dead, Sydney is dead."

"I am sure they have covered that contingency Miss Parker." Jarod tried to reassure her. "Although if we could edit that and just keep the Lyle is dead part, it would be win-win."

"Yes it would be. I would be happy to put up with the trouble if it was just Lyle, but it wouldn't be, it would be me and him, plus Sydney because he is your handler." Parker sighed and threw a stone into the small creek. "There is so much that can go wrong with this. But what choice do I have?"

"Why did you really bring me out here Miss Parker? You know all this already." Jarod asked her gently.

"It's been three months Jarod with nothing but darkness, damp, cold air, the only light and air artificial. I may be a bitch, but I know every once in a while you need the sun, the fresh air."

He smiled at her and nodded, sighing heavily. "Thank you." He watched his feet dangling in the water, the clinking of the chain between them obscured by the gentle sounds of running water and for a moment he could almost believe that they were out here on a picnic, perhaps sneaking away from work for an hour or two.

"This won't happen often Jarod, I can't afford to get caught doing this. Maybe once a month though, you can have an hour or so out here."

"And if I work?" He posed the question.

"Are you willing to do all SIM's we give to you? Keeping in mind that I will be keeping the absolute worst away." Jarod had answered a question with a question last time this was brought up. Only fair Parker did it back to him.

Jarod kicked at the water in the little stream and wondered if he should just give in. fighting them was getting him nowhere, but doing what she wanted was just unconscionable. He might be able to gain the time to effect and escape by giving in now. If he didn't, he knew there was a very real chance Africa would step in, or Lyle would be let off his leash completely.

"Well?" Parker asked with an arched eyebrow, "Will you?"

"I don't know," He admitted honestly, not looking at her. He knew sooner or later push would come to shove and things would get more ugly than they already were. In his original game plan, he had anticipated being long gone by now. Despite her promises, sooner or later they would want him to do something he just couldn't, and what then? He would eventually refuse and then it would get very bad.

"Well you need to start knowing. I want an answer now Jarod. Yes or no, will you work now? Without arguments unless it is really called for."

"How about we get this week over Miss Parker, then have this discussion?" He asked instead. Her definition and his on what might really be called for were most likely worlds apart.

"Fine," Parker snapped a little, folding her arms, knowing at the end of the week, he still probably wouldn't work. "But if you do, then I think I can arrange something for maybe every week out."

"I am not trying to be difficult for the sake of being difficult Miss Parker." Jarod told her, wanting to try and make her understand.

"You're being difficult because this work goes against your moral and ethics." Parker nodded. She knew that, everyone knew that, but he was still being difficult.

He nodded in agreement. "I do not to wish to make this more difficult on you, or myself, do you think I enjoy this?"

"Oh well I don't know about that Jarod, you seem pretty pleased with yourself when you aggravate Lyle."

"That is different," he admitted with a small smile.

Parker chuckled a little. "As much as Sydney must enjoy having you here, it must be hard on you both."

"I haven't really spoken to him." Jarod admitted. They did their work, but nothing personal really had been said. Things were strained between them and Jarod was not motivated to try and straighten things out. He knew Sydney was doing his bit to try and help, he also knew that if it came to it, Sydney would be more than happy to pick up where they had left off. Jarod wasn't really sure how he felt about that and didn't want to examine those feelings too closely.

"Maybe you should." Parker whispered as she stood up, brushing her suit down.

"I can't." Jarod looked up at her, shaking his head.

"Why not?" Parker asked, looking down on him. "You have never in your life had troubles with speaking to him before."

"Privacy for one and well... I guess it is just too hard."

"Too hard? For the almighty pretender? Now that is a first." Parker scoffed.

Jarod just shrugged, not sure she could ever understand. He wasn't sure he understood. There was such a history between them, one of silence and suppressed feelings that it was just too high to overcome.

"Maybe you should make the effort." Parker told him before looking at the sweeper, "Time to go back in."

Jarod didn't really see the point though at this stage. He got up a little awkwardly, his body sore and bruised, hampered severely by the shackles. "I will try." He promised.

Picking up the file, Parker began to start walking back to the Centre. "You will be taken back to your room for some free time before I want a SIM done. I will inform Sydney. I will update you on this as soon as I know more."

"Yes Miss Parker," Jarod agreed looking down at his shoes, not moving yet.

Parker didn't stop, knowing the sweeper would get Jarod and hearing the little grunt from Jarod, she guessed the sweeper had him.

"Didn't need those shoes," he muttered as they sweeper started dragging him back forcefully.

"Shut it," Aaron snapped at him, catching them up to Miss Parker, Jarod almost having to run in short steps to stop himself from falling.

He had little choice but to shut it as he concentrated on not falling over as he was hauled along, his ankles bruising against the shackles with every step.

When Parker was at the door, she held it open waiting for Jarod and the sweeper. When they caught up, Jarod was panting a little. "Where are your shoes?" Parker asked in bemusement.

"Probably in the stream by now," He said sourly.

"You will have more sent to your room." Parker walked in with them, "You can let his arm go now." Parker ordered once inside, seeing the sweeper let Jarod go. He was heavily restrained, he wasn't going to run anywhere. The buffoon didn't need to hold him every second.

Jarod stumbled a little and tried to straighten up, holding onto whatever shred of dignity he had left.

Walking to the main part of the lobby, ignoring the looks they got from the other people, seeing Jarod so high up. "Get him to his room, your shoes will be sent down, and Sydney will be there later for a SIM."

"Be careful with these people Miss Parker," Jarod warned her, not liking any of this at all.

Parker just nodded and headed for the Tower. If nothing else, Lyle should have spoken with the agent and he would be on his way back here. Calling Broots on her way to the lift, she waited for an answer.

"Broots," Broots said as he picked up the phone. The last thing he wanted to do was take this call. Whoever it was, it was going to go badly for him.

"Has Lyle called you on the information we need?" Parker asked, getting into the lift.

"Yes Miss Parker," Broots said in a hushed whisper, looking around furtively.

"And have you got it?" Parker demanded impatiently.

"Well yes and no Miss Parker." Broots said, his voice dropping even further.

"What do you mean no?" Parker snapped, no time for this.

"Well he uh, they... I can't beat their firewall." He finally admitted.

"What do you mean you can't beat it? You're meant to be the best at this."

"Well, uh, I mean, you should see it Miss Parker, makes my encryption keys look..." He scratched his head. "It is really good." He said, admiration and awe in his voice. Never before had he seen anything at this level and he wondered if he had what it took to beat it, given enough time. Already he had stolen some ideas to improve the network here and he just hoped Miss Parker would leave him alone to work them out.

"Do you need Jarod's help?" Parker offered, thinking they were screwed if Broots couldn't get in.

"I don't think even he will. I, I ah, I can do it Miss Parker, but it will take time if you don't want a neon sign pointing right back at us that we are breaching their system." This was the government they were talking about and Broots didn't want to spend the rest of his life in a federal prison sharing a cell with a big ugly hairy and sweaty man named Bubba.

"We don't have time. Jarod will be there soon, get him to help. I need this within two hours." Parker ordered, hanging up the phone.

"Two hours?" Broots said hopelessly to the dead phone. She might as well as him to jump to the moon.

Parker called the sweeper and ordered Jarod to the tech lab, that Broots would explain it. Getting into the Tower and walking into the conference room to see Lyle still there.

Byrnes had monitored their attempts to breach their security and had allowed just enough access for them to be convinced he was who he said he was. He had wanted to take Jarod last night but they had balked and so he had waiting until morning. Everything was set now to securely transport him and it was just a matter of taking him into their custody and ironing out the last details. He had a private meeting with Miss Parker organised first before they conferenced and he gave them a little more information.

Parker looked up as the door was knocked on, then he sweeper walked in with the agent. "Sit down." Parker ordered him, flicking over the file still they had on Jarod.

Byrnes sat and smiled at her. "I must compliment you on your Mr Broots."

Parker narrowed her eyes at him dangerously. He should not know who Broots was. "You keep your hands off of my techie." He was a bumbling idiot, but he was her idiot and no one went near him or his daughter.

"I have no desires to harm him Miss Parker, although I might consult with him if you don't mind. He penetrated our system more quickly and further than anyone ever has. I would like to pick his brain."

"You stay away from Broots." Parker warned darkly. "You go within a mile of him and you won't live to see the next day."

"I will pay you for his time of course." Byrnes said with a smile. She was indeed a suspicious woman and he suspected poor Mr Broots had far more to fear from her and Mr Lyle than he did from the OHS.

"You are pushing your luck. Do not go near him, that is your official warning." Parker growled darkly, dangerously, protectively.

"Very well then. I take it he uncovered enough for you to be convinced the wisdom of this arrangement?"

"I do not like this at all. I want your word we will have Jarod back at the end of a week."

"You have it," He promised smoothly.

"If you need him again, then we can rearrange it. But at the end of one week, he will be back here. There will be no two ways about it."

He nodded. "Agreed." There was very little chance he would be keeping that promise though. Considering the urgency of the matter, he didn't feel the slightest bit guilty about it either.

"Good." Parker took a breath, trying not to tell him she didn't want this to happen. "Now for his security. Where will you be holding him?"

"I cannot reveal that location to you, but it will be in DC, so not all that far and I can reassure you he won't be leaving."

"I don't mean the location, I mean his accommodation." Parker really didn't give a rat's about the locations. All she cared about was he would be secure and safe.

"We have an entire level that is 100 percent secure, he will not leave that area until his return here. Within that area we have secure accommodations."

"I want it to be put down to half a wing, not a level."

"That is not possible Miss Parker, I give you my absolute personal guarantee that it is secure, and your Mr Lyle will be there to consult." That at least he didn't have to lie about.

Taking a breath, "Fine. But I want it reorganised. Every room he goes into, everything is secure, tables and chairs welded to the ground, bars on the door, or a door that requires your handprint or eye scan. Whenever he is out of his sleeping room, I want him shackled." Jarod was a regular Houdini, if everything wasn't 150 secure, he would get out.

"What?" Byrnes asked her in pure surprise, shaking his head. "I don't think you understand Miss Parker, when I say secure, I mean secure." Jarod was not a criminal, if anything he was a good guy, a rare thing these days and he didn't want to treat him like a criminal. Security measures would be taken, that was essential, but he was damned if he was going to disrespect the man that would hopefully save their asses.

"And I don't think you quite understand how good of an escape artist he is. It is not too late for me to say no and make you wait a while longer. I just want to make sure it is really secured. If Jarod finds a paper clip, he will get out, if he finds a screw, he will get out. If there is something he can pick up and throw to get out, he will. This is his chance to run again, and he will do whatever possible to get out."

"And I assure you that will not happen. We have one of the most secure facilities in the world. There are no exits, except for the primary one, which is monitored extensively with bio–recognition sequences, and manned heavily. The vents are not large enough for a cat to fit through and have motion detectors in them. You can imagine the kind of target we pose and we have successfully held prisoners before, the kind we don't admit exist, if you get my meaning."

Parker listened slowly, thinking it sounded sufficient enough to hold some everyday criminal, but it wasn't enough still, Parker didn't believe to hold a genius pretender. "I want some of my sweepers there with him."

"That is absolutely out of the question Miss Parker." He said, shaking his head. It was bad enough they had agreed to Lyle gaining any access.

"Why?" Parker demanded, not liking this in the first place, not having seen the security at all.

"I cannot allow our security to be breached like that. We have incredibly sensitive data in there. I had to fight to even allow Mr Lyle in."

"Then I want to come as well to have a quick look at his accommodations. I am not satisfied with this at all, I have no idea the lay out, the security, what the rooms are like, anything."

"I am afraid I cannot do that either Miss Parker. If you want to come, then you can, but I am afraid you will have to stay for the duration."

Parker rubbed at her face. "What do you expect me to do? Go on your word? That everything is secure and we will not lose our most important asset? That at the end of the week we will get him back?"

"I am afraid so." He said, and pulled out a slip of paper. "Here is the receipt for a $20 million deposit as a show of our good faith, if you check your accounts, you will find it in there."

Parker took it and put it aside, taking a deep breath. "Do you know how hard this is for me to do? Do you have any idea of the consequences for me and others in this building if our 'bosses' find out we loaned him out? If he escapes? Do you know how many rules we are breaking to let you use him? Do you know how much this goes against our training?"

"Yes Miss Parker, I understand all of that and if it helps, we are monitoring the Africans, I will give you the heads up if there is trouble coming your way." That should have been enough to keep the Africans happy and off her back. More would follow and get her out of the red for now. They would also be monitoring the Zulus, just in case they decided to pay a surprise inspection.

Parker couldn't believe he knew about them as well. "Is there anything you people don't know? Or are all of our secrets uncovered?" It was Jarod uncovering her little family secrets 10 fold.

"I am sure there are some we haven't uncovered." He smiled at her. "Do not worry though, we weren't targeting you specifically, this is SOP."

"How much more do you know on Jarod and his family?" Parker asked carefully.

"Everything, except their current whereabouts." He said slowly. The question caught him a little by surprise and he didn't like that.

"Are you telling me the truth?" Parker demanded, "Because if you do, I want to know, for security, if Jarod does run, so we can get him back."

"I tell you what then." He looked at her. "When this is done, as a... Thank you, I will provide you with what we have. And IF he escapes, I will provide you with everything immediately."

"No. I want the information, the current whereabouts of the boy and Jarod's father now, so we can monitor them and bring them in immediately if Jarod does something. Or better yet, his mother. If he comes back and stays here, then I forget about his family, they are no use to us." For people who knew everything already, Parker did not believe for a second they didn't know where a few normal people were.

"That I am afraid I cannot do. As I just told you, we do not have that information." He didn't think for one second she had any intention of letting his family go, but said nothing.

"You are the OHS. You know about us, Jarod, Broots, what we do. You know about Africa, everyone of Jarod's pretends basically. And you except me to believe you don't know where four people are?" Parker scoffed in disbelief.

"You are a stationary target and consult for us on a regular basis. Jarod pops up on our database time and time again. The family however are deep underground and to be frank, we haven't been bothered to pursue them, not a priority for us." Since they seemed to pose no threat to anything but themselves, the OHS had zero interest in them at all.

"Then pursue them for me. I want a location on any of his family by the end of the week. Emily would be the easiest, I want that information, for all of our troubles we are going to, what we are risking."

He rubbed his face as he thought about it. "How about, when this crisis is over, we help you out then. All of our resources are directed towards this right now, we cannot afford the distraction."

"You can afford a few people to track one member and find them for us, as a security option. With Jarod there, he will be doing work of about ten or more of your guys. You can spare a few to track someone down for us. You're the all seeing, all feeling OHS, you should be able to find them."

"I will see Miss Parker." He said, not making any promises. They were not a Missing Persons Bureau and certainly not to find innocent people in order to better manipulate Jarod.

"I am serious. We have a great chance of losing Jarod over this. To save your sorry arses, the least I want is the current location of one or more of his family members in case Jarod does run."

"I said I will get on it and I will Miss Parker." He would not be bullied by her on this. Willing to grant her some concessions to ease the blow, but this was not going to be a negotiation.

"Good, I hope to see results within 5 or 6 days." Parker warned.

He just nodded rather than argue with her. "I assume you have informed Mr Lyle and Jarod?"

"They are ready to go. Jarod is in his room, ready for transport. I have one other request."

"What might that be?" He asked her.

"Whatever needs to be done, he is NEVER let outside. The only time he is outside is when you transport him, and he will be hooded."

"On that we can absolutely agree. We have no desire to let him know the whereabouts of our headquarters."

"Good. And I want to be able to contact Jarod and talk to him whenever I need to."

"That may not be possible either Miss Parker, although I will see what I can do for you."

"Or even call you and you can put Jarod on for me. His work, is it simulations?" Parker was stressing a great deal about this, about him, and hated herself for it.

He smiled at her attempt to get more information out of him. "Let us just say that he will be trying to piece together a puzzle and predict the outcome. And I will see what we can arrange."

"Is it simulations he is doing or data analysis?" Parker asked again. "Just tell if it is SIM's or not. I don't care what they involve."

"A bit of both I guess." Byrnes answered her, wondering what difference it made.

Parker nodded slowly. "Alright." She agreed slowly, going against everything she felt, believing this was a bad idea.

"Why don't you come instead? If it would set your mind at ease." He asked her.

"Because if I left the Centre for Lyle to run, there would be no point to bring Jarod back."

"I see." He nodded, not bothering to hide his smile.

"If you are ready, and your men are ready, I will have Jarod brought up."

"We are." He nodded, eager to get moving. The quicker they started, the happier he would be.

Parker nodded and called the sweeper to have Jarod brought up. Hanging the phone up, "He will be here soon."

"Any other concerns Miss Parker?" Byrnes asked helpfully.

Parker thought about it and sighed heavily, "No, I guess not, nothing that I can change anyway." Parker's gut was telling her this was going to end very badly, and didn't want this to go ahead.

"I know you are not happy about this Miss Parker, and I do apologise for that."

"As long as Jarod comes back at the end of the week, comes back and is locked in his room again, then I will get over it."

He smiled at that and tilted his head. "Fair enough." He even felt a smidge guilty about misleading her about the week though.

Looking up as the door opened and Jarod was shoved in by the sweeper, Parker looked at the agent and took a deep breath. "Lyle will be waiting in the lobby."

Jarod stumbled forward almost falling over and only just managed to right himself at the last moment. So this was really happening then? He still had some doubts about it, but it wasn't as if he had any choice to go or not. He had been awake half the night worried about what they were trying to pull, thinking about what Parker had said. Not knowing what to believe, the only thing he knew for certain was he was going to have no choice in whether he went or not. He still controlled though what he would do for them, what he was willing to SIM. No matter how elaborate this scheme was, if he didn't trust it, he wasn't going to do it.

Getting up, Parker walked around her desk to Jarod and looked at him. Taking a deep breath, "Do as they say Jarod, I don't want to hear of any arguments."

"Of course Miss Parker," he said softly.

"I don't want you to go," Parker said softly, scared he wouldn't be brought back and all hell would be paid.

"It will be fine Miss Parker," Jarod told her, never having seen her like this before. It made him feel uneasy. Either she was a much better actress than he gave her credit for, or this really was what they claimed it to be.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Parker whispered in his ear, something just wasn't right. Parker couldn't quite work it out, though she had been trying. But something was going on here and Parker didn't know what, she didn't like it at all.

"Don't worry Miss Parker, it is going to be fine," He told her.

"I don't think it will be." Parker shook her head, looking him in the eye, "I really don't think it will be fine."

"I will make sure it is fine," He tried to reassure her.

Parker nodded slowly and moved back to her desk. Opening a draw, Parker pulled out the photo Jarod had of his mother, the one Sydney had given him. Walking back to him, Parker placed it in his hands.

He took it, looking down at it in surprise. They hadn't let him keep anything personal after they had caught him. "Miss Parker?" He looked up at her, puzzled.

"I don't think this is a good idea Jarod, something is going to happen, I can feel it." Parker whispered, not wanting the agent to overhear them. "And if it does, I want you to have that with you. If something happened to me, I would want a photo of mom with me."

"Thank you," He whispered sincerely, reaching out with his cuffed hands to take one of hers, half expecting her to snatch it away. "There is nothing to fear."

Parker gave his hand a squeeze before pulling back. "I hope not, I don't want to die yet." Parker joked lamely.

"Me neither." He agreed, touched by her concern and her gift.

Taking a deep breath, Parker reached her hand out as the sweeper handed her the black hood. Looking at it in her hands for a long time, Parker finally looked up to Jarod. "It's time to go."

When Jarod saw it, his heart rate went through the roof and he started to back up, shaking his head. Instantly he was assaulted with a powerful flashback and almost overwhelmed by unreasoning fear.

For a man in cuffs and shackles, who didn't seem to be too perturbed by them, this was an unusually strong response and Byrnes guessed there was some history there. So far as he knew, Jarod had been held captive by these people nearly his entire life and he guessed he was used to being restricted and restrained. The hood however seemed to terrify him and it looked suspiciously like a phobic reaction.

"You can go ten rounds with the jumper cables, let yourself get beaten, and you're going to fight me on the hood?" Parker asked, a little amused, though knew he was terrified of it. He always had been.

"Jarod, I am sorry, but this is absolutely necessary." Byrnes stood up. "You will not be harmed, but we cannot have you knowing our location." He tried to soothe him, make him see reason. This wasn't a petty torment, it was a necessity.

Parker grabbed Jarod's hand to stop him from backing up further, looking at him, "Jarod, just calm down. Do you want me to call Sydney up?" Parker offered gently.


	8. Welcome

Disclaimer: As always, dont own them, would love to, but sadly do not.

Authors note: Topanga; Nice to hear from you, not often is it we hear that it is so cool we are Aussies lol. Tried your little bit of advice, hopefully we have caught all the mistakes. We edit each chapter normaly three times, yet there are always things we do not pick up. Its great you really enjoyed Gracie (By the grace of god) and hope you like this was just as much. If you want to drop us a line for a chat, feel free to email us at unclejarod at hotmail. com (with out the spaces ofc and the real symbol for at lol, ffn doesnt seem to like putting email addy's in for some reason, no idea why) would really love to hear from you. P.S I, being onisius, LOVE american accents lol.

Momo20; _'I don't understand why you said that it doesn't worked because it's probably the best one in this story so far.' _What was meant by it wasnt working, was the new chapter alert and review alerts werent being sent to the hotmail acount. I am not sure if it was FFN or if it was actually hotmail. What else can be said about your review other then we always love them. Every chapter we look forward to seeing a review from you and are so glad you love it so much and enjoy reading it as much as you do. _'In reaction to what NYT said, I think it's perfectly correct that you use autralian words and expressions because we can't ask you to write in a vocabulary that you doesn't use. One way or the other, I think that it's one of those little things that's making your stories what they are. Anyway, you're not writing only for people from USA; we are coming from all over the world.' _Thank you so much for that, love to hear using our own words and expressions is something that makes our stories :D It worked very in By the grace of god, because it was centred around an australian and a organisation in Australia. Glad you like though, yay :D

Thank you to everyone else who left a review, big hugs to you all. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as it seems you have been enjoying the others. And as always, this is co-written by jaccione and onisius.

Chapter eight...

"No," Jarod said instantly, not wanting Sydney to see him like this, in chains and terrified. He knew it was a stupid fear, knew it was unreasonable, he just couldn't help it. He needed to get himself under control, he couldn't afford not to be aware right now. This could be just the chance he was waiting for and he had to be focused, ready to move.

"Would you rather me knock you out for the trip then Jarod? You will be safe with the agent." Parker offered. The man was petrified. Parker had always known Jarod had had a fear of the hood, ever since they stole him as a child, but right now they had no choice to use it on him. Parker wouldn't put it past Lyle to have used it on Jarod earlier on in his stay in the cell's as a way to control the pretender.

"I tell you what." Byrnes offered, seeing what had to be a phobic reaction, storing that knowledge away. It might prove useful later. "We won't put it on until we absolutely have to, to protect our agents, not until we get to the van." He offered, not wanting to traumatise him more than necessary. A resentful or terrified pretender wasn't going to be any use to them.

Jarod shook his head, not wanting to be that helpless. In reality though he was just as helpless whether he was conscious or not. That was the hardest thing of all to cope with, just that feeling of complete helplessness, which the hood amplified. "I will be fine," He forced himself to say, taking a deep breath.

"We will leave it off until we get to the car park doors then Jarod." Parker looked at the photo and pried it out of his hand, seeing how creased and bent it was now because of Jarod's tight grip he had had on it in fear of the hood.

"And I am afraid I am going to have to insist on my own cuffs," Byrnes said. Once he was in their custody, things were going to be done his way. And he was not a man who liked margin for error. He knew his people, his equipment, he trusted them and nobody or anything else.

Parker frowned, "He is wearing cuffs already, cuffs are all the same, yours, ours, drug lords." Parker shook her head, trying to smooth the photo out for Jarod.

"That isn't the case at all Miss Parker," Byrnes said, pulling his own out of his pocket and handing them to her for inspection. The locking mechanism was internal, no key to be picked and could only be activated inside the perimeter of their headquarters. He didn't understand the technical details fully, all he cared about was that once they were on, they weren't coming off until the prisoner was safely secured.

Parker put the photo down for the moment, Jarod being incredibly quite for once. Taking the cuffs Parker looked them over, "There is no key." She mused.

"That is right." Byrnes nodded, giving Jarod some time to get himself under control. What he knew about the man, this must have been a rare display for him.

Jarod was too busy trying to calm himself down for what was coming to be more than only half listening to what Byrnes was saying. He knew it was important, but just couldn't bring himself to care right at the moment.

Parker turned them over for a moment longer before nodding her approval. If this was their security, she doubted Jarod was going anywhere. Pulling a key out, Parker undid her cuffs and handed Jarod his photo back. "Put it in your pocket, or somewhere safe." She said softly, noticing he didn't have any 'shoes' on, completely forgetting she was meant to send some down to him.

Jarod didn't have any pockets and he looked at her, afraid. There was nowhere safe for him, no privacy, not anymore.

"That's alright, I can take that for you Jarod, it will be returned, I give you my word." He reached out, waiting for her to give him the photograph.

Parker handed it over slowly, "You lose it, and next time I see you, you will lose your head. Am I clear?"

"I have no intention of losing anything that belongs to you." He smiled briefly at her as he put it in his suit pocket and then placed a cuff on Jarod's wrist, locking it tight enough to prevent any possibility of him slipping out, but not to tight as to be cutting into him. "Other hand behind your back please." He asked, hoping not to have to force the issue. It was always so much easier on everyone if they didn't fight. He had no desire to hurt or humiliate this man any more than was necessary.

"That photo doesn't belong to me, it belongs to him." Parker snapped, waiting to see if Jarod would obey him.

It was the same difference to him, he just nodded and waited for Jarod to comply.

Standing there for a moment, still fighting the unreasoning panic, he placed his hands behind his back and let the agent secure them without any resistance, a sick feeling in his stomach as the lock snapped shut. They were talking about him as if he were a piece of property and treating him as if he were a dangerous criminal.

"If you would wait outside, I need to discuss something with the pretender." Parker said formally, waiting for the agent to leave.

Byrnes looked at her for a long moment and then nodded. There was nothing either of them could do to get him out of the cuffs and he would be thoroughly searched upon arrival. "Very well," He nodded and left them alone for a moment. He wondered though if they were lovers and had that been going on during the pursuit, if that was how she had finally caught him, or perhaps why they took so long to catch him.

When he walked out, Parker turned to Jarod and looked at him. "You need to behave for them."

Jarod just nodded, taking a deep breath, looking at her miserably.

"Want a drink before you go?" Parker offered, hating this, not trusting the man at all.

Jarod shook his head. "No thank you." It felt strange, but he didn't want to go. It was insane he knew, he hated this place, and wherever it was that he was going, it would no doubt be better than here. Despite all that though, he was afraid. All of his life he had only ever known two things, being here and being on the run.

Parker nodded slowly, "I wish there was a way to stop this, to keep you here. I don't trust him, the OHS, what they want you for." Either place Jarod was a prisoner and Parker was sure Jarod really didn't care anymore where he was if he was caged.

"Miss Parker, if they are being honest, I can actually do some good." He said, forcing himself to sound calmer than he felt. "I might really be able to make a difference." That was true and he was eager to swap the death and destruction they offered him here for something that really was going to save lives. His fear was unreasonable and he guessed it was more to do with the hood than anything else.

"I know Jarod, and I know what that would mean for you. But I am worried they aren't telling the truth, that they are lying to us, manipulating and scheming. Just the way he talks and acts, there is something that he isn't telling us."

"I am sure there is plenty he is not telling us Miss Parker." The truth was as far as Jarod knew, he hadn't really told them anything. "It will be fine, you will see." He had to smile at the irony, here he was comforting her, when he was the one being treated like a slave that was about to be traded by his master.

"As soon as you get there and are in your room, make sure he gives you your photo back and put it in a safe place."

"I will, and thank you for that, I appreciate it." That was the only link he had to his family, his past. It was the only thing he had left to remind him that he was really him, and not the person they wanted him to think he was.

"I know you do. Just keep it safe, and I will keep the others safe here." Parker didn't know why she was being so soft, but she was and it surprised her.

"You kept them all?" He asked in a whisper, surprised at that.

Parker looked surprised that he thought she might have burnt them or thrown them away. "My mother is gone Jarod, all I have left of her is her photos. Your family is gone, you never got to have them. Do you really think I'm cruel enough to destroy the only thing that connects you to them?" Parker asked, hurt a little at that.

He didn't bother telling him that the first photo he might have ever had, she had done precisely that, with a self satisfied smirk on her face too. "I'm sorry," He whispered instead not wanting to fight now. Since his return, his relationship with her had been turbulent and he didn't want to part on harsh words.

"If things really get bad, get Lyle to call me if he has his phone. I will have a quick word with Lyle before you go, make sure he does it."

"I am sure it is going to be fine Miss Parker," Jarod told her. He doubted it would get as bad as it did here when Lyle decided to have some fun, and Parker never seemed to stop that until the damage was done. He had long wondered about why she let it go so far, thinking she might enjoy seeing him get what she thought he deserved after all the pranks he had played on her. Did she only save him before too much damage was done to render him useless as an asset?

Nodding, Parker took his arm, "Let's go then. The sooner this is over the better."

Jarod took a deep breath and shuffled along beside her, dreading the hood more than anything else. He was determined though not to embarrass himself. He was not afraid of the dark, but that feeling of fear was very real.

Getting down to the car park, Parker took him over to Byrnes and Lyle. "I assume everyone is ready?" She asked.

"Yes we are," Byrnes leant down to undo the shackles at his feet and replace them with his own, handing the others back to Miss Parker. He was taking no chances on security, not for the sake of Parker though, but because he needed Jarod to do this job desperately and he knew Jarod didn't really believe him yet. Given Jarod's history, he would have to view this as a prime opportunity to try and escape.

Letting the sweepers take them, Parker saw the van sitting and waiting for Jarod and held the hood out again. "Ready?" Parker knew Jarod didn't like the hood, that it terrified him. But at the end of the day, it was going on whether he liked it or not.

"No, not really." He whispered, although resigned to it now.

"You sure you don't want to talk to Sydney before you go?" Parker offered one last time.

"Positive, tell him... Tell him I will see him soon, and not to worry." Jarod said, bracing himself for it.

Nodding a little, Parker intended to pass the message on. Bringing the hood up, Parker slipped it over his head and tired the cord around his neck, leaving it just loose enough for air to get through.

Closing his eyes, Jarod concentrated only on his breathing, using that to calm himself and push away the unreasoning panic that was threatening to overwhelm him.

Byrnes turned to Mr Lyle. "Your turn now." He said, knowing he was going to buck at this.

"Excuse me?" Lyle raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm am not some project, I do not do things like that," He nodded to the hood. Being blinded and chained like a bull wasn't something that was done to a man like himself.

Despite his own fear, Jarod had to smile in satisfaction as he heard Lyle's reaction.

"Then you can stay here, I am afraid that I must protect the identity of some of our agents, and of course our location." He smiled blandly at the man.

"So this is why you wanted me to go huh Parker?" Lyle asked smoothly, his eyes glaring at her. He knew it, he knew there was a real reason why she was sending him to do this. She was loving this, Lyle knew.

Parker smiled sweetly, "Just a nice added bonus." Parker would do it over and over again just to see Lyle's face when he was hooded.

"Look Mr Lyle, I understand your hesitation, it will not be for long however. It is your choice though, if you would like a moment to discuss it, we can secure Jarod."

"No," Lyle glared hatefully at Parker, "Secure him then I will submit."

"Excellent," Byrnes smiled at him, glad he wasn't fighting it. He turned to Jarod and took one arm gently. "Come on, the sooner we go, the sooner we get there and this is over for you." He walked him to the van, and let his men take care of him as he returned back to Lyle and Parker. "Okay, time to get this show on the road."

Parker moved to the van and looked in, seeing Jarod's wrists locked to the wall behind him and his feet locked to the floor. There was no way he would be going anywhere. "Enjoy the trip," Parker smirked at Lyle as he had a hood slipped over his face.

"There is nothing to fear Mr Lyle." Byrnes assured him, taking his arm securely. "We will require you to surrender your weapon though. It will be returned to you upon completion of the mission. Good day Miss Parker, we will be in touch."

Parker watched as the doors closed on them after Lyle reluctantly gave up his precious gun and the van pulled out. Taking a deep breath, Parker felt herself tingling in a bad way, knowing this wasn't right.

As he felt the engine turn on and the van begin to move, another wave of panic hit Jarod and literally took his breath away. Unable to move more than a fraction, he could sense bodies on either side of him but he had no way of knowing who they were. To try and take the edge off the panic, he concentrated on what he knew of the OHS, which was very little. The were a government agency though and when this was over, he might be able to convince them to help him. His basic rights were being violated every day and the Centre was breaching nearly every single amendment of the Constitution by keeping him.

Lyle had had his hood taken off, thankfully, when they got onto the right level for the rat's stay. It wasn't that he was scared of the dark, he wasn't scared of anything, he just didn't like not knowing where they were. It was a vital piece of information and Lyle really needed all the information he could get right now. The place was almost like the Centre, only instead of drab grey walls, they were almost blindingly bright white, the lights harsh. He had taken Jarod's arm once on the level, holding it too tightly, hearing the soft moans from Jarod.

The journey had seemed interminably long to Jarod and he was glad it was finally over. He knew it probably only was about 4 hours or so though. He guessed they were somewhere in DC, most likely the Pentagon, deep in the bowels of it and he had to wonder why they hadn't flown. He knew there would be no daylight for him again until this was over. It had to be Lyle holding him, the grip unnecessarily cruel as they made their way along what he guessed to be an underground level. His bare feet felt smooth floors, most likely tiles, Miss Parker forgetting to get him new shoes sent down, his own left by the stream. Taking in all the information that he could, it was precious little though, Jarod wondered if he would have any kind of hope for affecting an escape while here. They were certainly being cautious enough with him.

Byrnes led them both to the security and had them screened in, the scanner taking all of their vitals. He would have to do a retina scan of Jarod later once he was searched thoroughly.

When they stopped in front of a cell, Lyle looked through the strip to see how nice and accommodating it was. "This his cell?" Lyle asked, disapproval clear in his voice. Lyle had hated it when Parker had removed Jarod from the cell deep down on the sublevels and put him into a 'room' like he was in as a kid. Anything more then a bare, damp, brutal cell was too good for the rat.

"Yes, this is the room he will be staying in. I believe it should be sufficient." Byrnes unlocked the door and nodded for him to go in.

Hauling Jarod in, Lyle looked around. "Half of this has to go."

Byrnes sighed heavily and undid the cord around his neck and pulled the hood off. Bending down, he took the shackles off and then the cuffs. "Well here we are. I will give you both some time to settle in, I am sure you are hungry now. Lunch will be sent in shortly and then we will give you the grand tour and orientation."

"I need to organise myself a motel room." Lyle said, not letting Jarod go yet. "And I want some of your men in here to remove the things I say." The little escape artist would use it all to get out and run again.

"I think you and I need to talk Mr Lyle." Byrnes said, nodding to Jarod. "Please, feel free to use the facilities and make yourself comfortable."

Lyle shoved Jarod away, before walking out with the man, the door locking shut behind them. "Talk about what?"

"The situation Mr Lyle." Byrnes said calmly. "A hotel will be unnecessary, we have provided accommodations for you, a room adjoining Jarod's. You will find it has everything you need, and you may call for anything we have overlooked."

"I do no like being forced to stay in the one place," Lyle said, clearly disapproving. "I want complete access to the rat's room."

"Of course, and I do hope you appreciate our position on this. We have much sensitive information here we will be granting Jarod access to and we simply cannot afford to leave ourselves open to compromise in any way whatsoever."

"I understand," Lyle nodded, though not in the slightest bit happy about it. "This place isn't really run much differently from the Centre. But I must insist that things are removed from Jarod's room."

"Why Mr Lyle? What purpose does that serve? I have found that a comfortable and happy worker is a more productive worker. We are not here to hurt, punish or humiliate him. We want him committed to our mission, without reservation."

"I want some of that removed. He will use it to escape. The big things can stay, the bed, the desk, the couch. The bookshelf and books are fine. It's the small little trinkets and objects that need to be removed. He will use what ever he can get his grabby hands on to play Houdini."

"Mr Lyle, I don't think you understand. There is NO way off this floor except through that door we came in." He said patiently.

"I want them out." Lyle ordered. "A box or two of small things gone will not make the difference to him being 'comfortable'."

"Then what difference does it make either way? Why deny them to him?" Byrnes was developing a very string dislike for this man already.

"He will use them to get out, regardless of what you think your security is like. You have no idea how resourceful and desperate he is to escape. Mr Byrnes, the rat is the smartest person in the world. No two ways about it. You have never come up against someone like him before. I want them out of his room so he can't use them."

"Very well Mr Lyle, if it will put your mind at ease." Unless he could shape shift though, the ONLY way out was the front door and he didn't care how smart the man was, a single man could not overcome the security there.


	9. Jarod starts work

Discalimer: dont own them.

Authors note: sorry for the wait, have been real busy with a lot of things. Here is next chap, hope you all enjoy!

Chapter nine...

"It will," Lyle reassured him. "What is the code to the genius boy's door?"

"No code, just your palm and a voice print, which we will program for you now." He said, leading him into the heart of their command and control centre.

Lyle followed him, taking everything. "I think I rather our place, at least it isn't so bright." The brightness of the lights was starting to hurt his eyes. Lyle wondered, if the control centre was on this level, that they must be idiots. If Jarod wasn't spending all his time in the room, he could easily get into the control centre and get out.

"A well lit environment is much healthier, allows us to monitor more efficiently as well. After you are settled, I will get you to bring Jarod down to start. We need to move quickly Mr Lyle." He could see he didn't approve and thought that this was an incredible security risk. He would see in time though. If they restricted Jarod's access to things, then they limited his abilities to help them. Unless he secured a weapon, took 50 agents hostage and somehow managed to breach their inner security, Byrnes was confident Mr Lyle's pretender was going nowhere, no matter how resourceful he was. He also believed that Jarod was more interested in helping them and stopping this attack, at least for now, than escaping. No doubt the escape would be thought about later, and the time in between would be used for reconnaissance. Knowing even that, Byrnes was supremely confident that Jarod would not be successful in any escape attempt.

Lyle followed him and frowned, "You have your control centre on the same level as Jarod?"

"Everything is on this level Mr Lyle, including our quarters. Each compartment can be sealed and completely locked down if necessary. Every work station is secured to the person it belongs to and as yet, we have not had a single security breach. We could not function if we don't centralise everything, it would be far too inefficient." Of course, usually someone that was considered as high a security risk as Jarod was not permitted anywhere near this place.

Lyle entered the control centre after the agent had and looked around at all the computers and technology and whistled softly. Broots would wet his pants if he came here to play with the computers.

"I know you think this is too vulnerable, but I can assure you Mr Lyle that that is not the case at all. Jarod will be supervised at all times when he is not in his room and nothing will interfere with his work. If he proves as valuable as I suspect he will, then every allowance will be made for him. You are here only as an observer and I will not let your personal issues with him interfere with the work here. Is that understood?"

Lyle ignored his question completely. "Set me up so I can enter his room." Lyle would not let this arse stop him doing what he wanted with the genius. After all, the man did belong to the Centre, to him.

"Of course, come this way please." He led him to their security section and entered the information into the database. "Please place your palm on the scanner and say your name in your normal tone of voice." He said. "It will match your voice pattern to see if you might be under undue pressure or duress." He explained carefully. He wanted Lyle to understand how sophisticated their security was, not only would it stop him whining about Jarod escaping, it might also prevent him from doing anything foolish.

Lyle didn't know much about computers or technology, but he knew that that was a very good piece of security. "Mr Lyle." He said into the microphone in his normal smooth voice.

Byrnes keyed in a sequence and nodded. "Again." He said, waiting to see if the panel was green.

"Mr Lyle," Lyle repeated calmly and smoothly.

"Excellent," Byrnes said as the board read green. "Would you like a demonstration of its effectiveness?"

"Dazzle me with your little electronics." Lyle nodded.

In a very swift move, Byrnes had one arm twisted behind his back far enough to put real pressure on if he moved, but not enough to actually hurt him. He grabbed his wrist and forced his palm onto the reader. "Say your name." He ordered him without moving or lessening the pressure on his arm.

Lyle grimaced, "What the hell are you doing? Get your hands off me." Lyle gasped at the speed of the attack. He had been so unprepared for the attack, not even seeing it coming he didn't even have a chance to defend himself.

"Say your name Mr Lyle." Byrnes said calmly, holding his palm on the plate. "Say it now."

"Mr Lyle," Lyle grimaced a little.

An alarm sounded and a door slammed shut with frightening speed, sealing them both in. He let go of him completely and stepped back, "My apologies Mr Lyle, but I thought that might be the best way to demonstrate our voice recognition security system."

Lyle rubbed his arm a little, growling at him almost. "Don't ever lay your hands on me again," Lyle warned before looking at the little room they were in and went to tug on the door. "It's sealed tight."

"It is indeed. The computer read the stress in your voice and took appropriate measures. It is very difficult for anybody to remain completely calm in a tense or frightening situation, we have found this quite effective thus far. Don't worry, someone will come rescue us soon. The doors cannot be opened from within a locked down area." He explained to him, having enjoyed that a little more than he should have. Lyle was a smug bastard and he needed to be slammed back firmly in his place. Byrnes was running things now and the last thing he needed was an ego conflict with this buffoon.

"They better come soon," Lyle really didn't like being locked in small rooms. He wasn't scared like the rat was of the hood, just disliked it. "When is genius boy's first work? And is it a simulation?"

"As soon as he is eaten we will give him a quick orientation. I am not entirely sure how to proceed, so I am leaving that primarily up to him. Once he has been briefed I want to see what he says, how he thinks we should proceed. Ah, there you go." He smiled as an agent let them out. "I do hope that little demonstration has put your security issues at ease somewhat."

"Somewhat," Lyle nodded and left, straightening his suit. "His first assignment, is it a simulation?"

"There is no framework for this Mr Lyle. There is a mountain of information he needs to look at and then if it is a simulation that we need, then I guess yes. I am willing to go with whatever works in this case."

"After we show him around, bring the paper work down to the lab you will have him working in and I will organise for him to get on it right away." Lyle wasn't sure how to do this either. He had never really actually supervised him at work, but was sure it couldn't be hard. Just tell the genius when and what to do.

"Very good," Byrnes said as he led him out. "All of your needs will be attended to, and if you need anything, just ask and we will do the best we can to accommodate you."

"What food do you plan on serving him?" Lyle asked, hoping not real food.

"Whatever he likes, we have a full catering service available, orders are taken usually each day and we can prepare just about anything, within reason of course."

"He is to have the optimal nutrition supplement we feed him. It is the best for him, gives him every single vitamin, mineral and protein he needs for a strong healthy mind. Which in turn, benefits his work and gives him better and longer concentration. Which is precisely what you need right now."

"If you give me the details I am sure that can be arranged." Byrnes said sceptically. "Mr Lyle, we need him at his very best, do you think denying him something palatable is going to help that situation?" He wasn't exactly sure what Lyle was describing, but it sure didn't sound very nice.

"Not going to help his mood, but this is specifically designed for Jarod's mind and body, what he needs. We are not asking much in return for loaning the rat out, all we want is the correct security, him returned to us at the end of the week, and that he is fed according to what our nutritionist says he needs. It does help him work a lot better, and you want him working at his best, now don't you special agent?" Lyle asked smoothly.

"Yes we do," Byrnes conceded with a nod, giving him this for now.

"Good." Lyle smiled charmingly at him. "I don't want this experience to be too different from back home. He needs to be able to slip in easily and start his work again."

"I am sure we will do the best we can." Byrnes said, but knew he was going to have to keep an eye on him. They couldn't afford Jarod to be harmed, not while this crisis was hanging over their heads.

"Give me your phone, I will call the Centre and get the recipe for you. I do not appreciate my phone being taken."

"I am sorry about that, but security demands it. We cannot get outside lines here, you will have to go to the communications area and they will organise it for you."

Lyle growled a little. "Fine, have one of your men call the Centre," Lyle ordered, relaying the number. "That is the direct line to the kitchen. They need to ask for the recipe for project 74's meal. Direct orders of Mr Lyle."

"I will see that it is done." He said, feeling rather badly for Jarod.

"Good. I do not want him fed anything else but that unless I give the order to. After all, he is still our project."

"Of course Mr Lyle," Byrnes agreed, trying to appease him. It seemed every time this man opened his mouth, Byrnes liked him less and less. He was petty and cruel and seemed very insecure. Anybody who needed to exert that much control had some personal issues.

Getting to Jarod's room, he looked in through the glass, "Is it activated for my 'code' yet?"

"Yes, it should be by now. If he tries to coerce you, the room will be placed in lockdown, your ID no longer functioning. An alarm will be tripped and guards dispatched immediately. Your room is here, adjoining Jarod's, with access to his room as well." He showed Lyle into the room, a pleasantly furnished area with all amenities.

Lyle looked around his room once he walked in, nodding, "Not too bad I guess." It looked like most other hotel rooms he had stayed in. Lyle saw the adjoining door and walked over to it. "Mr Lyle," He said smoothly, his hand on the scanner and was satisfied when it opened and Lyle walked into Jarod's room, his eyes taking in the things that had to go.

Jarod was taking a long hot shower, washing the sweat of fear from him. He was pleased to find some comfortable clothing provided for him, nothing fancy, but a nice change from his Centre uniform. Whatever was going to happen here, it was a welcome respite from his cell and the visits from Lyle at the Centre.

Hearing the shower, Lyle looked at the agent, "He should have had a separate bathroom." Lyle said in disapproval and moved to the door, walking in and pulling the shower curtain back, "Get out." He ordered Jarod, eyeing his now thin body up and down. Now he wasn't running all the time for his 'life', he had nothing to keep him fit and he wasn't getting any sugar or fatty food either now.

"It makes things easier, no escorting problems." Byrnes said, wondering why Lyle seemed to hate him so much. This was so unnecessary and he knew that there would be trouble soon.

Jarod looked at him in surprise and calmly turned the water off, reaching for a towel. He had been just about finished anyway.

Lyle held the towel away from Jarod for a moment as the man stepped out. Looking him up and down. "I do hope you don't take advantage of having a bathroom in your cell," Lyle smiled smoothly at him.

Jarod just looked at him and then the towel. "Well, that would depend." His 'cell' though was much nicer than his usual accommodations. It really was a shame that Lyle had to be here.

"Don't be a smart arse." Lyle snapped. "It's time to get working." Lyle ordered, throwing the towel onto the floor away from him.

"I have lunch being sent down first, then we can get to it, in say," He looked at his watch. "An hour?"

"Do not send it until you have what I asked for him." Lyle told him, not wanting Jarod to have anything other then the green slop.

"That won't be arranged until tomorrow I am afraid." Byrnes apologised with a tight smile.

Lyle looked at Jarod as he picked the towel up, Lyle pulled the agent out. "Then I want you to get as many vegetables as you can and just blend them."

"I am sorry Mr Lyle, the meals are already ordered. We will see to your needs for tomorrow."

"And out of all these people, one can't just blend some vegies instead of the meal he is going to get?" Lyle asked in pure annoyance.

Jarod watched Lyle sourly as he dried himself and got dressed into the soft track pants and sweatshirt, listening to Lyle and was glad that Byrnes so far seemed to dislike him.

"We have our procedures Mr Lyle, I am sorry." Byrnes apologised, his initial dislike for this man hardening into a solid animosity now.

Growling softly. "Tomorrow morning and onwards, I want our meals in place. I will not tolerate this."

"Of course Mr Lyle." Byrnes smiled at him, although there was no warmth in that smile. Byrnes didn't give a damn what Jarod ate or where he showered, as long as he was in the right frame of mind for working. That was all that mattered to him. And he would have thought a few considerations and luxuries was the very least they could give him, considering the circumstances. Lyle seemed overly obsessed with controlling him which was probably why they had such little success in getting him to cooperate.

"Good, now cuff him so we can go." Lyle ordered, not liking this at all. He didn't like having total control over the pretender.

"What?" Byrnes asked in complete surprise, taken aback by the demand.

"Cuff him so we can get this on the road. You said he needs to be shown around then start to get to work."

"After lunch," He repeated for the third time. "And there is no need for restraints in here Mr Lyle. It is completely secure." He was not going to make him suffer the indignity of being restrained in front of people he then had to work with. The truth was that barely anybody here knew the truth about who Jarod was or what this 'arrangement' was. He would be introduced as a special consultant and any security measures his staff witnessed would appear as if they were in place only because Jarod was not a member of the task force. He had made sure the office was practically empty when they had brought Jarod in to avoid the questions that would naturally arise.

"I do not like this at all." Lyle voiced his disapproval. "Now if you leave us, I will help Jarod settle in." They were allowing these Feds use of Jarod, the very least they could do is secure him correctly.

"Very well, your meals should arrive shortly." He gave Lyle a look that told him clearly he better allow Jarod to eat.

Lyle just looked at him patiently, wanting time alone with the rat to make sure he fully understood the situation.

Byrnes walked out, letting the door close softly. It was going to be a constant battle with Lyle and if he had to he would lock him in his room if he interfered too much with Jarod's ability to work. This was not a week away at camp to satisfy his personal depravities.

When he was out, Lyle turned on Jarod. "Sit down now." Lyle barked, his voice serious.

Jarod sighed and moved over to the bed and sat down as instructed, waiting for the lecture. There was no point in fighting him right now, he didn't have the energy or the inclination. He needed time to take in his new surroundings, find any weaknesses, see what he was up against and he couldn't do that with the psychopath leaning over him.

Moving to stand over him, Lyle looked down on the pretender. "Your lunch and dinner will be different today, after that, it's back to normal food. You will do whatever work they tell you to do, and I expect at least 12 hours a day of work, if not more."

Jarod just nodded, not bothering to argue. He was speaking to him as if he were a retarded child, and he suspected that if Lyle didn't watch himself, any authority he had might soon be removed. This Byrnes seemed to be professional, and although he was quite ready to use Jarod as much as he could, he didn't seem to be deliberately cruel. He didn't doubt his resolve though, he seemed like a man who was used to getting what he wanted and would go to any lengths to get it.

"If they need you to work longer, you will. If they ask you to do something you do not want to do, you will do. If you try anything what so ever, you will pay."

"Yes Mr Lyle." Jarod answered dutifully. This seemed to be on the up and up and if it was, he would have no hesitation about throwing himself into the work. If he could make a real difference here, then he was happy to help them. The fact that Byrnes didn't seem to like Lyle at all just made Jarod like him even more. He seemed like a decent man, a hard worker, just trying to get the job finished.

Looking Jarod over, Lyle turned and walked to the door adjoining their rooms and scanned his hand, smoothly saying his name before walking into his own room to look around some more.

When he was gone, Jarod investigated the two doors. There were no handles, big surprise there, and only a flat panel which looked like he would be unable to pry open, embedded into the wall. He assumed it worked on both a palm print and voice print which would be difficult to circumnavigate. Any idea he had about escaping from here would be foolish. He was yet to see anywhere but the inside of this room, he knew though that it would be the same out there as well. Even if he could get outside his room, it would be of little use to him anyway. Any hope of an easy escape was diminishing.

Jarod woke early, his mind whirling with all the information he had assimilated yesterday and he believed the threat to be very real and that it was vitally important that they find out the details so that they could prevent another tragedy. It was not going to be easy though, with so much information and so many variables to account for. Not to mention that fact that Lyle was constantly hovering at his side and being a general nuisance.

Lyle was up early, as every other morning, and at 6 am by his watch, Lyle walked into Jarod's room and saw him up. "Let's go rat."

"I'm coming," Jarod grumbled as he got up. He wanted a shower but he knew Lyle was likely to say no.

"Mind your manners Pretender." Lyle warned with a relaxed smile, hoping Jarod gave him a reason to have a go at him.

Jarod just looked at him and yawned, stretching himself as he made his way to the bathroom. Lyle seemed to delight in petty torments, and Jarod did his level best to annoy him without appearing to annoy him.

"Now!" Lyle ordered him, "You have had plenty of time to shower. It's too late now. Let's go. I am not telling you again." Jarod just seemed to get more disobedient every second he was in here and Lyle was not liking it at all.

"I need to use the bathroom." Jarod said, still moving towards it.

Lyle moved over to him and grabbed his arm, "I said now." Lyle said in a deep authoritative voice.

"Lyle, I have to go, unless you want me pissing on you right here." Jarod told him, in no mood for this right now. He was exhausted and his temper was short.

Lyle's eyes went dark as Jarod said that and back handed him viciously, sending him into the door jam. He hit him hard enough to split his lip and bruise his face, but not enough to stop Jarod from being able to work.

Grunting as he was hit, and then slammed into the door, Jarod took a deep breath and forced himself to stay calm, not fight back, not yet. He would see if he could ingratiate himself with these people and get Lyle off his back. He didn't know where he stood with them yet though. Wiping the blood from his face, he turned to look at Lyle. "Now can I use the bathroom?"

"If you say pretty please." Lyle said with a smooth and calm smile, flexing the hand he had hit Jarod with.

Jarod shook his head and made his way in anyway.

Lyle followed him in and stood right next to the toilet. "Where are your manners Jarod?"

"Back on SL 24 I think." Jarod muttered as he relieved himself.

Lyle scoffed, "I don't think you even brought them back home with you after you little 'save the world' campaign."

"Hmmm," Jarod grunted through his newly split lip, so tempted to just take him down right now. Instead he moved to the sink and washed his hands and face, brushing his teeth quickly.

"Get your arse moving pretender. We do not have all day. You should have done all of this earlier. Now get out."

Jarod sighed and did as he was told without any further comment or resistance, wondering when Lyle would ever tire of this game.

Grabbing his arm painfully tight over the bruise he had there already from all the other sweepers grabbing him, one that never seemed to disappear, Lyle scanned his hand and said his name. When the door was opened, Lyle shoved him out into the waiting arms of the guards. Even though they didn't touch Jarod, other then to steady him, they did stand closely to him as they escorted Jarod down to his 'SIM lab'.

Jarod walked silently between them, actually glad for their presence, knowing that they weren't going to touch him unless he did something threatening. The people he was working with seemed quite nice and it was refreshing to be in a group situation once again. It also meant that while they were there, he even enjoyed some measure of protection from their presence.

Getting to the lab, seeing no one there yet, Lyle waited until Jarod was in and ordered the men to stand outside and that he wanted his and Jarod's breakfast sent here. After they nodded, Lyle shut the door and turned to look at the boxes upon boxes of files. "Get to it."

Jarod sat himself down and picked up where he had left off last night. It was tedious work, but methodical, and it appealed to his mind. All the tiny details, the hints, the what ifs. All of them made a big picture and it was his job to do that jigsaw puzzle.

Lyle went to the shelf and picked up a red note book and pen and dropped it on top of the files Jarod was reading. "You better not be screwing this up." The very least he, or the Centre, needed was Jarod making a mess of this and embarrassing them, losing them money as well.

"I'm not, I know what is at stake here Lyle." Jarod whispered. He wondered if Lyle did though, if he cared at all. One thing that he knew for certain was that he was far more invested in resolving this than Lyle ever would be.

"It's Mr Lyle rat," Lyle reminded him calmly.

"Mr Lyle." Jarod said without much conviction.

Coming to stand beside the man, seeing him trying to concentrate on his work, Lyle ran his gloved hand over the cut lip and the bruises already forming, caressing his face.

"I am trying to work _Mr_ Lyle, you are not helping matters." He said, pulling his head away from him.

Gripping his jaw tightly, holding his face still. "You should know by now not to pull away from me Jarod. It has bad consequences."

Jarod sighed heavily and looked up at him, it would be so easy to just knock him out. Easy and very tempting. "I am trying to work."

Digging his fingers into the new bruises, "It would do you well to start acting like the project you are and give up this fantasy of yours that you are your own person and can do what you like."

"I am trying, you are making it very difficult though. Do you not want me to work?" He posed the question.

Turning as the door opened and the food was brought in, Lyle shoved Jarod away and straightened up. "Breakfast is served." When the trays were put down over Jarod's work, Lyle lifted one of the lids and smelt deeply of the delicious bacon and eggs. Pulling his tray closer to him, Lyle sat down on the side of the table next to Jarod, getting comfortable in seats. "Eat your's up genius, you need all you can get." They had made him the green slop now, every meal from here on in would be the green slop. At least these Feds were doing something right.

Jarod looked at his food and then Lyle's and sighed softly before starting to eat it. He knew full well Lyle was eating in front of him to taunt him, but said nothing. He was going to have to do much better than waving that in his face to get to him. Sometimes Lyle could be such a child.

Lyle made a show of eating his breakfast, moaning loudly, "You know, I think their cooks are really quite good at the job."


	10. Lyle is put in his place

Disclaimer: Dont own them.

Authors note: Sorry for the wait, have been real busy with tons of stuff. Hopefully this chapter makes up for the wait. Thanks for the reviews everyone.

Chapter ten...

"Don't expect me to resuscitate you when your arteries clog with cholesterol," Jarod said absently, already reading from one of the folders in front of him. The work was of much more interest to him now than Lyle's menu or taunting.

"I will not tell you again," Lyle growled, "Mind your manners. I have a good mind to let you go hungry with the way you have been acting." Lyle knew though in here he was restricted to what he could do, which annoyed him greatly.

"Don't think agent Byrnes would like that." Jarod said calmly.

Lyle looked at Jarod, reading it as a threat. "Do you think I care what he says Jarod? I own you, I can do what I want with you."

Jarod sighed and didn't even look up at him, tired of his posturing. He was here to do something worthwhile for a change and it made him feel good. Lyle wasn't going to ruin this for him.

Finishing his food, Lyle pulled away Jarod's not yet empty bowl and called the guards over, ordering the food to be taken. "Get back to work."

Shaking his head a little, Jarod decided ignoring him would be the best way to deal with this and he just concentrated on his work. He could lose himself in it and he wouldn't even know Lyle was there. He was useless after all and they would not permit him to interfere with getting the job done.

Lyle stood right next to Jarod, close enough to be slightly brushing against him. Watching as he worked, trying to see if Jarod was sabotaging it.

Doing his very best to ignore him, Jarod concentrated on the information. Nobody knew how much time they had, although they were all working on the assumption that it was going to be soon. Although Lyle could be annoying, he knew that he wasn't going to be allowed to touch him in here, and that must be driving him nuts. He also knew he would be bored out of his mind soon, not understanding anything Jarod was likely to be doing and that was just fine by Jarod.

It had been nearly a week, and aside from Lyle's petty torments, Jarod had been left to work and he had made significant progress, although there were still no clear answers yet. He was close and he thought another week, two at the most and he would have what they needed. The dive into the terrorist world had been very alarming, although very insightful as well. There was so much information that he had sifted through, as they tried to build a matrix to predict future events and identify potential risks. Slowly, slowly it was coming together though and Jarod was starting to get a feel for it. They had allowed him unprecedented access and it was a very good team, all dedicated to the job and he was enjoying working with them. He had huge admiration and respect for Byrnes too, it could not have been easy to let a stranger in, to take over his domain. He had stepped back though, let Jarod do what he had to and that took a strength of character and a commitment to the long term goal that Jarod rarely saw.

It was the last day of this hell, Lyle desperate to get out and go home, to have some fun with a pretty little Asian girl at the restaurant he liked. Opening the door to Jarod's cell at 6 am, Lyle walked in. Jarod was up already, with slightly damp hair, at least he had learnt to shower before Lyle came. Otherwise he would not shower at all. Lyle hadn't even permitted them to give Jarod anything to shave with, not even an electric shaver, so Jarod had a bit of a beard happening. "On your feet pretender."

Jarod looked up at him. "Yes Mr Lyle." He said in a dull voice. He was tired, having worked flat out since he had gotten here. Lyle taking every opportunity to give him petty torments and hassles.

Jarod's manners had gotten a lot better again, being polite and obedient. Lyle figured, if Jarod was rude or misbehaved, was disobedient, he would work him harder, make Jarod stay up to all hours in the morning working. The agent didn't protest at that, since it meant more work being done for them, and it made Jarod realise that he needed to be a good little project, or he wouldn't get his beauty sleep.

Walking out into his work area, which was a sort of organised chaos, he settled himself down and got on with the analyses.

"We will be going home tonight Jarod, so you better move that arse of yours along and get your work finished." Lyle ordered him.

Jarod said nothing to him, just nodded, although he didn't think they would be going anywhere just yet, and the way things were looking, not for a little while longer. "Yes Mr Lyle." He said mechanically. He had learnt to filter Lyle's presence out almost completely, only just aware enough of him to respond to commands or questions.

Lyle stood over him as always, reading his work as he did it. There was a lot of information, boxes upon boxes of it. When the food came an hour later, Lyle sat down as the trays were placed down. Jarod, as to his order, had eaten nothing but the green slop all week, just like in the Centre. And each meal, Lyle had something delicious, with an aroma that would entice you to do anything to eat the food. Lyle wasn't able to torment and hurt Jarod as much as he had hoped, so it was the little things that Lyle could do.

Jarod continued to work as he ate, not bothering to take a break, not bothering to respond to Lyle's petty attempts to annoy him unless it was unavoidable. He had accepted that meal times were a constant taunt and didn't respond to that, and tried his best not to think about it. It was hard though with it right in his face constantly. Not to mention the damn smell that was enough to drive him crazy, although he did his best not to let it show, not wanting to give Lyle the satisfaction.

Lyle was disappointed as Jarod yet again didn't respond. It was no fun when Jarod didn't give Lyle a reason to play more. Deciding Jarod had had enough after about five mouthfuls, Lyle took the bowl away and gave the trays to the guard.

"Are you trying to undermine this project Mr Lyle?" Byrnes asked, watching him. Completely disgusted with this man's behaviour. It was bad enough that they were condoning such flagrant abuse of human rights at the Centre, but Byrnes was damned if he was going to stand for it any longer on his watch. His superiors could all go to hell. At what price were they willing to pay for this? How many Constitutional Rights would he end up violating to protect that Constitution? To protect freedom? He knew what they did here was a necessary evil, and that if they played by their own rules, then they would certainly lose this 'war'. Usually those people whose rights they violated were guilty and he had no qualms about that at all. This was different though. He had stood by this week and watched as Lyle behaved like a 4 year old bullying in the kindergarten playground and he had kept his mouth shut in order to avoid a confrontation. It was going to end right now.

Lyle looked up at the agent as he walked in, "Of course not agent Byrnes. He is working just fine, no complaints, aren't you Jarod?" Lyle asked, patting his face gently, almost like a pat of approval from a parent, just not on the head.

Byrnes had had just about enough of this man. Jarod was working his arse off and Lyle was hindering things rather than helping them. "Mr Lyle, I need a moment of your time, while Jarod finishes his breakfast."

"He is full, aren't you Jarod?" Lyle asked sweetly, daring him to say no.

"Yes Sir," Jarod said softly.

"See, now get back to work Jarod. Agent, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"I see." Byrnes said, his tone terse. He had let this go on too far, hoping that he would settle down, but that was not the case and he should have stopped this much sooner. "In my office please, if you don't mind."

Looking at Jarod to the agent, "Don't stop working unless you need the bathroom or a drink." Lyle ordered Jarod, moving out with Byrnes.

Jarod didn't bother acknowledging him, just wanting him gone.

"Mr Lyle." Byrnes said, holding the door open for him.

Walking in, Lyle took a seat without waiting for permission.

Byrnes watched him for a moment, taking stock of the man. Over the last week his dislike had moved into outright loathing, while a steady respect for Jarod had grown. He felt sorry for the man whose only crime was that he was born too smart for his own good. Nevertheless, Byrnes knew that it had to be this way, at least for now. He couldn't put the good of one man ahead of the good of the many. He might have been sympathetic to Jarod's situation, but he was a patriot first, in everything.

"Well? I don't have all day. Jarod needs to finish this so we can go. The end of the week is tonight." And thank god for that. Lyle didn't think he could take much more of this. It was frustrating and infuriating not having total control over his project.

"Yes it is," Byrnes agreed. "I am sure you will be glad to be free of this place."

"As you would if you were in the Centre. Jarod, with any luck should be finished tonight. And if he is not, we can make different arrangements for his services."

"There is no chance Jarod will be finished by tonight unfortunately. When you return you can tell your Miss Parker that we are sorry for any inconvenience, but his services will be required for just a little longer." He smiled tightly at him. Jarod had done more this week than they could have in three months. There was no way now that they could give him up, not when a solution might be so close, and knowing that if he didn't complete his work, it might take them months to finish what Jarod had started.

"Excuse me?" Lyle asked, sitting up straighter. "Jarod does not go anywhere without me. He is coming back to the Centre and you can make new arrangements with Parker there."

"I am afraid we can't let him go right now, not when we are so close. Thousands of lives are on the line here Mr Lyle. As you can see, he is secure and there is no possibility of escape. He will be returned to you when this is completed, or we have enough that we no longer require him. Along with ample compensation of course."

"And you expect me to believe this? You gave us your word he would be returned after the weeks end, and now you are demanding for more?" Lyle kept a tight control on his anger, keeping his face as calm and even as possible.

'It is unfortunate, and as a patriot, I would hope you would understand. As a businessman I am sure you can appreciate things do not always go according to forecasts."

"I want an hour of unmonitored time with Jarod, while you call sis and make her do this." Lyle growled, furious about this.

"I cannot allow that Mr Lyle." Byrnes said firmly.

"He belongs to us," Lyle seethed. "You cannot do this."

"Actually, I can." He disagreed calmly. Putting this bastard in his place was long overdue.

Lyle took a calming breath. "You have him for one week more, and then regardless, we are taking him back. This is unacceptable."

"Hopefully the job will be completed by then, I believe that we are quite close now. You can tell Miss Parker that when we return you tomorrow morning."

"I am not leaving here without Jarod." Lyle told him firmly.

"May I be frank Mr Lyle?"

"You may, but I am not leaving him here."

"You have been nothing but a liability to this mission and I am tired of it. You are small minded and petty. I have never seen anyone with such a poor grasp on how to deal with people. If this is how you run things at the Centre, it is no wonder you have trouble managing him."

Lyle just smiled charmingly at him, "It is so fun when I can torment him." His voice was chilly as he said it, but he would lay off if he needed to. Parker took care of the business side of it, all Lyle wanted for the moment was to make the genius pay.

"Yes it might satisfy your twisted perversions Mr Lyle, but that is not my job, nor Jarod's. I want you gone."

"If I go, Jarod goes. He is working, you said he has done in one week what you would do in three months. Why do you care what I do with him?"

"Because it is interfering with his performance. Even you should be able to see that Mr Lyle. If you left him alone, stopped with the petty torments and cruelties, then I am certain more would be achieved."

"You have until the end of another 7 days, then regardless he comes home." Lyle stood up.

"Mr Lyle, I take it you are choosing to stay with us?" Byrnes asked, knowing he wasn't going to leave Jarod here.

"Yes I am, until Jarod goes, I do not."

"Very well Mr Lyle, but this stops now. Your supervision of Jarod is over as of this moment."

"No it is not." Lyle growled. "Jarod is under me, and will stay under me."

"Do not push me on this Mr Lyle. I have been very patient with you this week, out of respect. It is enough though and it stops now. You are unfit to supervise him in any situation, but most especially this one." Byrnes said, steel in his voice.

Lyle looked at him, seeing how serious he was. "I will keep my hands off of him, for now."

"You will stay away from him completely Mr Lyle. You will not dictate his hours, or his menu, am I clear?"

"No you are not. He is MY project. He eats at 7, lunch at 12 dinner at 6 and if he is up working, a late snack at midnight. He is MY project, he stays with me."

"I thought you might see it that way." He nodded to the guards at the door. "Please escort Mr Lyle to his room, afford him every courtesy, he needs some time to rethink." Byrnes had been wanting to do this all week.

Lyle glared at the guards and faced the agent again. "He is mine, he is working. You do not tell me how to do my job. He will stay with me."

Byrnes just nodded to them and watched as they moved forward. He typed a few commands into his keyboard, suspending his ability to unlock Jarod's or his own door.

Lyle growled at them. "Fine," Lyle gave in. "I will just stand and supervise the rat."

"For now Mr Lyle, I don't want you near him, Am I understood?"

"No you are not." Lyle snapped. "He belongs to me." He snarled, getting angrier and angrier. Who the hell was he? He did not control Lyle and he did not control Jarod. He knew though he was in someone else's territory and to get what he wants, sooner or later he would need to back down. If just for a little while.

"And right now Mr Lyle, YOU belong to me." He nodded to the guards. He wondered just how dense he could be. It was like dealing with a four year old and Byrnes took great satisfaction ad the guard stepped forward and grabbed his arm lightly.

"Please Sir, come this way." The security detail told him politely.

Lyle growled at him, "You will pay for this." He whispered chillingly cold as he turned and stormed past the men.

"I am sure I will." Byrnes brushed him off as no consequence.

Lyle stormed down the halls, fuming, the minute they got Jarod back to the Centre, there would be hell to pay.

When he left, Byrnes sat back in his chair, letting out a long sigh. He wondered just how many more compromises he was going to have to make on this thing, how many more deals with the devil he would conduct before this was over.

As Lyle stormed past, Jarod knew immediately something was up. He paused from his work to look at him and couldn't help the smile. He knew later he would pay, but right now, it was just too good not to enjoy. Whatever it was, it surely had Lyle angry, and judging by the two armed guards that were escorting him, Jarod guessed the meeting had not gone too well for Lyle.


	11. Lyle agrees

Disclaimer: Dont own them

Authors note: Sorry for the wait, thanks for all the reviews. love em!

Chapter eleven...

Lyle had paced his 'room' for a little while, calming himself down, having a few scotches as he did. He finally got himself calmed down enough and realised that he wouldn't be let out until he said he wouldn't torment Jarod. It was not fair, they were away from his annoying twin and he still couldn't hurt the rat. He would be patient though, do as the damn Agent demanded, but when they got back to the Centre, Jarod would severely regret this.

Jarod had had a very good day now that Lyle had been removed. He had access to snacks and coffee and everyone seemed a little more relaxed. Agent Byrnes seemed genuinely concerned about his well being, although Jarod wasn't fool enough to think he might protect him from the Centre. Still, this was a welcome respite for him and he would take what he could get. Settling back into the work quickly, he allowed himself to relax a little and let himself actually enjoy the work, despite its urgent nature.

Byrnes had let him stew all day, very pleased with the difference it had made to Jarod. He knew Jarod was working incredibly hard and the last thing he needed was that moron breathing down his neck. So far he had not made one move that could be interpreted as an attempt to escape, although he bet Jarod was thinking about it. Moving to the room Lyle was still currently trapped in, having giving him 12 hours to think about his situation, he decided to go visit him. Opening the door, he stood just inside it, two of his men there and ready in case Lyle did something foolish. He trusted Jarod far more than this man.

Lyle looked up from the couch, a book in his hand, hoping the idiot would come. He would keep his temper down, keep cool and calm and get Jarod back. "Agent." He looked him up and down before going back to the book he wasn't paying any attention to.

"Mr Lyle." Byrnes smiled, seeing that he was going to play it cool. He had watched him on the monitors on and off all day and he knew Lyle was not at all happy about this. He played along though. Lyle was a manipulator, Byrnes had come across men like him frequently, especially in the halls of power. He was a politician and as smooth as an oil slick, he just didn't hold an official position. Byrnes guessed though that Lyle could hold his own with the sleaziest most dishonest of them. Byrnes hated politicians, always looking out only for themselves, and he hated Lyle.

"Come to gloat that you have taken my project away?" Lyle asked smoothly, putting the book down and standing up.

"How little you understand me Mr Lyle, what we are trying to do here. Do you really think I care about the politics between you and Jarod?"

"Obviously you don't." Lyle smiled at him, not willing to get angry again, needing to stay calm to get the rat back. "But I have been thinking, and I do realise that in order for you to get what you want and for me to get what I want, both Jarod and taking him home after the end of the second week, I need to back off."

"That is a very wise decision Mr Lyle." Byrnes smiled at him, it didn't reach his eyes though. "I will do whatever it takes to stop this threat, and as the patriotic man I know you are, I can assume that we share that goal?"

All they were sharing right now was his rat, Lyle didn't care about the threat, not one bit. He killed every day, Jarod was made to kill everyday, why would this bother him? But he pasted on a charming smile, "Of course Special Agent Byrnes. I will do what it takes to protect my country and its people."

"I am glad to see we are on the same page." Byrnes nodded, knowing full well that he didn't care at all. It sickened him having to deal with men like this. They were nothing more than mercenaries, and had the terrorists found out about Jarod, then he was sure Miss Parker and Mr Lyle would have been more than happy to take their money if they had gotten their first. Jarod was different though, he could see Jarod really cared about doing the right thing and Byrnes had a difficult decision to make once this was over. A decision he did not want to have to make. He looked at Lyle. "You have two options now Mr Lyle, and I will leave it up to you to decide."

Arching an eyebrow, Lyle waited, wondering what his 'options' were. He needed to get to a phone, he needed to call Parker and warn her they weren't planning on letting Jarod go home yet.

Seeing that he wasn't arguing yet, Byrnes continued. "I can send you home, which I assume you do not want?"

"No, I do not want that. So let me guess, my other option is to stay here and keep my hands off of the pretender?" Lyle asked in an even voice.

"You are a wise man Mr Lyle. I have already spoken to Miss Parker, and although she is not happy, there is little she can do about it. Jarod is working well and will continue to do so, without your interference. Am I understood?"

"Of course Agent Byrnes," Lyle gave him his most dazzling smile. He just wanted Jarod to finish now to get the hell out of this place.

"Very good." Byrnes nodded, although he didn't trust him for one second. "Any positive input will be appreciated. As for your pretender, if he is working, then he is to be left alone. His diet is no longer your concern, nor his hours. As far as I can tell Jarod is as dedicated to this mission as everybody in this room is. If a coffee and a donut helps him keep his energy and concentration levels up, then that is what he shall have. This is not a concentration camp Mr Lyle, despite the security, and I am not in the business of torturing or tormenting people unless I absolutely have too, and most certainly not one that is so willing to help."

"His diet stays the same." Lyle told him firmly. "He is still to get his meals I have ordered, but yes, if he needs a coffee or a snack, by all means let him have it. But his main meals are to stay they same, they help build his mind and give him the exact amount of nutrients and vitamins he needs."

Byrnes had anticipated this argument already. "I think if you studied that further you would find that that is not correct at all. Your nutritional information is out of date. Yes, it is a healthy meal, but it lacks a substantial amount of proteins and a list of other things our scientists found. And given the lack of sunshine, a more varied diet is in order. And there is the psychological aspect too. If he were a criminal, I might be inclined to let it go, but he is doing this country a great service here and I will afford him every accommodation that I can. Simply put Mr Lyle, he works better when he is happy and well fed. Surely even you can understand that."

"I want that list your scientists have, so I can let our cooks alter his meals when he gets back to get him everything he needs." Lyle said, ignoring the rest of his rant.

"Of course Mr Lyle. I will have a copy made up for you. They have actually already made a list of additions if you are interested. I think they mentioned the phrase, 'decades out of date'." Byrnes said smugly.

Lyle kept the anger from his faced and eyes, "Please Agent, it will help us a great deal. And if you are so hell bent on keeping his normal food from him, I want him to eat meals with mostly veggies and a simple piece of meat, chicken or beef. I do not want him having fancy meals."

"To be honest Mr Lyle, I think that will suit him just fine. He seems to be a man of simple tastes, so that is all settled then?" He asked him with a nod. If it wasn't settled, then Lyle could just stay in his room. Byrnes liked simple solutions. Jarod would be given the same menu choices they all were.

Lyle forced a smile and nodded, "Settled. Now if you will please give me my access back to Jarod."

"Of course, he is in the main hub, coordinating a strike on a suspected terrorist training camp right now." He didn't warn him that he needed to behave himself, he would be watched closely and the moment his presence had a negative impact on Jarod's work, then he would be removed. Lyle may think he is the king of his domain at the Centre, they were in Byrnes' domain now, and Byrnes's authority was absolute. The people in Washington that counted didn't care what he did, as long as he did it quietly and as long as he got it done. Assuming he didn't do anything contrary to their interests, then he had a large amount of leeway. The one thing he wanted though, he knew was going to be hard for them to agree to.

"Fine," Lyle said smoothly and a smile, just wanting Jarod to get his work done so they could haul his arse back where it belonged, and treat him how he deserved. Like a rat, a project.


	12. Chit chat with Tash

Disclaimer: Dont own them.

Authors note: sorry for the lateness. Hope you all like.

Chapter twelve...

Byrnes knew that he was going to have to watch him very closely and he hated that. This man should be focused on one thing, and one thing only, getting the job done. He had never had the misfortune to work with someone that was so unprofessional before. Given the amount of politicians and petty bureaucrats he had had to work with to get this department started, some of them showing a level of incompetence that was unbelievable, that was really saying something. He led him to the heart of the operation, Jarod in the middle of what looked like a small disaster area.

Lyle moved over to Jarod once he was in the room and stood right next to him again and ran a hand over his cheek. Bending down to Jarod a little, "I will behave for now Jarod." He whispered loudly. "So take this little holiday, it's the last one you will ever get." Pulling back, Lyle stood straight again. To get this over and done with, Lyle would do what the Agent said. But when they got back, Jarod was going in for some very serious re-education.

Jarod barely acknowledged his presence, just freezing for a moment before getting on with what he was doing. It had bee a foolish hope that Lyle might be locked in his room for the duration.

Looking at Byrnes, his glare cold, Lyle turned back to Jarod and continued to watch him working, resisting his urge to smack the pretender.

Byrnes looked at Lyle and thought if he didn't back off he was just going to shoot the useless bastard and throw his carcass out with the rubbish. He doubted very much that anyone would miss him and Parker would be in his debt for securing her position. It was a very tempting thought.

As Jarod worked, Lyle took a small step back, not knowing if Byrnes would crack the shits with him, and try to pull him off again. Lyle hated that he had to do as the man told him, but he would not risk losing Jarod to these bureaucratic idiots.

Jarod breathed a little sigh of relief, although he knew that a time would come for retribution. He didn't concern himself with that right now, far too many other things to occupy his thoughts. Thinking about terrorists was more preferable than thinking about Lyle.

"Are you close to finding the answer?" Lyle asked him disinterestedly, just wanting to get back to the Centre now.

Jarod stopped to look up at him and shrugged. "It is hard to tell. We could have a breakthrough at any moment, or we could be on completely the wrong track."

"You better make sure you are on the right track. You do not want to kill thousands of innocent men, women and children do you now pretender?" Lyle asked in a sweet whisper, knowing what it would do to the genius if he failed this.

"No." Jarod said absently, brushing him off and getting back into it as if he wasn't there.

Lyle picked up one of the files and flicked it through, ignoring everyone that was around them. "Looks confusing."

"There's a surprise," Byrnes muttered under his breath. Shaking his head in disapproval of the man.

Putting the file down, Lyle sat down next to Jarod, getting comfortable. He would try to keep Jarod working as late as he could tonight, so that Jarod would get it all done faster.

It had been a long day, but a good one, the best since arriving here and Jarod believed that he probably knew enough to tell them with about 95 assurances that he knew what the strike would be. The who, where and when was still undetermined, but they were close. He had a mental list and he was slowly whittling it down. He just didn't want to speak too soon when he wasn't certain yet. Collapsing onto the bed, he groaned softly and yawned.

As soon as the goons left Lyle alone in his room, he moved to the adjoining doors and opened it, walking in to see Jarod on the bed, "Good evening Jarod." He smiled coldly

Jarod sighed heavily his arm over his eyes. "What do you want?"

"Mind your manners project. Sit up," Lyle ordered him, trying to control his anger at the rat. Lyle kept reminding himself to control the urge to smack the fool, he couldn't afford to be taken from Jarod again.

"I am tired Lyle, it has been a long day." Jarod said wearily, but sat up anyway.

"Manners boy," Lyle growled. "I leave you alone for a few hours and this is how you end up?"

Jarod just looked up at him and waited for the rant to begin.

"When we get back to the Centre, you are going straight to renewal wing for re-education." Lyle threatened.

And there it was, right on cue. "Something like you had today?" Jarod couldn't help himself. It wasn't too smart to aggravate him, but he was tired and beyond caring right now.

Smiling at Jarod, "Much worse than anything I had today."

"If you don't mind Mr Lyle, I need some sleep, Tomorrow is going to be a long day too." Jarod said tiredly.

"I do mind, another ten minutes will not break you," Lyle said politely.

"What?" Jarod sighed heavily, turning to face him. "And you are right about that Lyle."

Taking a step closer, "You will respect me project and use my correct title. I have had about enough of you, so start behaving."

"Mr Lyle." Jarod said, not in the mood for this right now.

"Go shower," Lyle ordered him, watching him.

"You want me to shower?" Jarod asked in surprise. Usually it was the other way around. Byrnes had given him back an electric razor as well, so Jarod was once again clean shaven.

"Now!" Lyle snapped, in no mood for this. Lyle knew there would be cameras in the room, but not the bathroom. Even Byrnes wouldn't sink that low, even if Lyle would.

Getting up, Jarod stretched and moved into the bathroom, wondering what this was really about.

Following him in, Lyle shut the door behind him. "Some private time, just what we need."

Jarod turned to face him, too tired for this now. If Lyle tried anything he would just deck him and be done with it.

"Aren't you going to have a shower?" Lyle asked sweetly, pasting on his most smooth smile.

"You turned into a pervert now as well?" Jarod just looked at him, having no intention of giving him a free peep show.

"Just want you to shower, you reek pretender. You need to wash the filth off of you."

"What filth?" Jarod asked. "Look, Mr Lyle, why don't you just give it up for now? Have some dignity."

"You're a lab rat, you are always covered in filth. You're no good to anyone as a person and you have to whore out your abilities just to live. You're always filthy." Lyle seethed.

Jarod laughed hollowly at him. "If that is the best you got Mr Lyle, then I am going to bed."

Lyle's anger snapped, having been holding it all in since he got here really. Throwing one punch to Jarod's solar plexus, not hard enough for the skin to bruise, but hard enough to force every single breath of air out of his lungs.

Jarod doubled over, gasping for breath, too tired to have dodged the punch, his reflexes too slow to respond. He coughed and spluttered, bracing himself on the sink. "You get that one for free, touch me in here again and you will be sorry." Jarod ground out.

Lyle smiled as Jarod struggled for breath and grabbed a fist full of hair and yanked his head up to look down on him. "And you are the one who will be sorry when we get home." He whispered threateningly before pushing Jarod away and walking out.

"Maybe," Jarod snorted, "But we are not _home_ yet, are we?" He asked the empty room softly.

While Jarod was in the bathroom catching his breath, Lyle picked up the photo of his mother that sat on his bed side table. Pulling out the lighter he had put in his pocket with all intention of doing this earlier, Lyle held the photo up and put the flame to it. Watching as it burnt, Lyle blew the flame out, leaving ash on the bedside table and the corner of the photo with a bit of red hair, so Jarod would know what it was. Smiling in satisfaction, Lyle walked back into his room. He may not physically be able to hurt Jarod, but there were plenty of ways to crush him that didn't need violence.

When Jarod came out, he smelt something and saw the tiny pile of ashes and he picked up the corner and stormed to the door, banging on it. "You son of a bitch!" He screamed through the door, not knowing if Lyle could hear him or not.

Lyle looked up as he heard him screaming and moved to the door and smiled sweetly at him, "Something the matter pretender?" He asked in a smooth, sweet voice.

"You are going to pay Lyle." Jarod vowed, staring at him.

"Go to bed Jarod, as you said, you have a big day tomorrow." He smirked at him before turning and walking off, aware that was the only copy Jarod had of that photo.

It had been five days over the initial week and Jarod had put enough together now to know it was going to be a biological strike and he had a short list of suspects which they were now rounding up. They should have some people to interrogate within the next 24 hours. Then they would know if he had been right or not. Still, while they were waiting, there was much work to be done. He picked up the cup of coffee, cold by now and took a sip, wincing as he tasted it.

Natasha noticed the grimace on Jarod's face as he drunk the coffee. Grabbing a new one for him and a plate with a few doughnuts on them, Natasha moved over to him, ignoring Mr Lyle who was, as always, standing right next to him. "Excuse me Mr Jarod?"

"Yes Natasha?" Jarod smiled as he looked up at her. "Please, call me Jarod." They were pretty formal towards him and he guessed that was because he was not really part of their team. Nevertheless, he had enjoyed working with all of these people, even though they mostly stayed away from him. He guessed that was partly due to Lyle hovering all the time, and also because he was an interloper in their territory.

Eyeing Mr Lyle off with a glare, she sat down next to him on the other side of the man and put the plate and hot coffee in front of Jarod, "I got you some more." He was such a great guy, it was just too bad Mr Lyle seemed to love hovering around him and making him miserable.

"Great, thank you," Jarod smiled warmly at her. "That really hits the spot."

"Can never have too much coffee or sugar," Tasha smiled at him, finding him awfully cute, even though he was pretty skinny and pale looking.

"Words of wisdom." Jarod smiled at her, taking a moment to stretch and then sipped the hot coffee. "Mnnn, nice and sweet, just the way I like it."

"I have been watching you," Natasha grinned at him, paying attention to how he took his coffee, how he worked, what he did best. But she realised how it must have sounded and her face covered in blush, "I didn't mean it like that."

Jarod reached out and touched her arm. "I know what you mean." He said with a warm smile. It was so good to have normal interaction again. Even in these circumstances.

Natasha melted as he touched her arm, knowing she had a crush on him, hating it because it made her feel like a teenager. He was just so smart and cute, Tasha couldn't help herself. "How is it coming along? We have all been working our butts off on this, but you, my god Jarod, you have been doing more work than us all."

Jarod shook his head. "I couldn't have done what I did if you hadn't have already done all the groundwork." He told her, finishing off the first donut and reaching for a second. "Not as good as Miami, but pretty good."

Laughing softly, taking his notebook, Tasha began to read through it, "I have never had a Miami doughnut before did you know? I have heard they are the best in the world."

"Really?" He smiled, "These are pretty good too. Miami is a great town though."

"Maybe one day, after all this I over, you can show me." Natasha asked, knowing she was young compared to Jarod at 27 years old. Nobody really knew much about the man, just that he was from out of town and had Mr Lyle to 'look' after him. The mystery that surrounded Jarod though only made her more interested in him.

Jarod smiled tightly at her. "Maybe." He nodded. "I would like that very much." Jarod knew that would never happen of course, but it was nice to think about.

Lyle was listening and snorted at that, smiling cruelly at Jarod but said nothing.

"Where exactly are you from? What do you do? No one knows you around here Jarod, you're kinda of a little mystery to all of us." She asked, grabbing a pen and continued to work on some of the files on Jarod's workspace.

"Nothing really to tell. I am a special consultant and I guess I just consult." He wondered how many of them knew the circumstances of him being here, whether they knew he was a prisoner, and if they did, had they been told he was a dangerous criminal or something like that. He had no doubt every single one of them was a good Agent, working for the good of the country and he wondered how many of them would worry about his Constitutional rights if he could get the job done.

"Well you're doing a damn good job at consulting." Tasha complimented him with a dazzling smile. "How does this fit in with your theory?" She asked, pushing over a file with red bits underlined.

Jarod smiled back at her and read through her notes. She was an exceptionally good analyst, and he nodded. "This is good work Natasha, very good." He jotted down some of his own notes. "I really think we are finally headed in the right direction."

"That's wonderful news Jarod. You have no idea how hard we have been working, before you even got here. We all will be so pleased when we finally work this out and stop it from happening." No one had a life right now, or even for the past few months. This was their life, they worked, slept and breathed this.

"I know, and I do know how hard you have all worked and the next 24 hours should tell us if it was all for nothing or not." Jarod told her knowing they didn't understand how he could do what he did.

"It won't be for nothing Jarod. All this work, all the extra hours and the extra men we have brought in, all of it will be for something. I have to believe we can stop this from happening again Jarod, I have to. If I don't, I think I might just break down and go insane."

"Well we can't have that now can we?" Jarod asked her with a smile.

Smiling a little at him, Natasha nodded, "Want to come outside for a quick break with me?"

Jarod shook his head. "I better not, I really should finish this up." He said, wanting to go outside with her more than just about anything right now.

"Come on, just a 20 minute break. You might go insane if you sit here any longer. I will go ask Agent Byrnes." She smiled at him, patting his hand and got up. If he was here consulting, Tash figured he might not have complete access to the building and their locations. Moving over to the Agent who was supervising everyone, and at the same time, trying to work on this problem as well. "Agent Byrnes?"

"Yes Agent Blake?" Byrnes said, looking up at her. They were close, he could feel it. Jarod had been working almost around the clock and it was awe inspiring to watch him. He had never seen anybody ever get that into anything before. There was an intensity about him that seemed preternatural sometimes and it made Brynes wonder if they weren't further advanced in genetic engineering than was commonly known. He had heard the term 'polymath' before but had figure that they were a bit of a myth from hundreds of years ago. Whatever Jarod was though, he was beyond anything Byrnes had ever seen.

"Can Jarod and I go outside for a quick break? The poor man has been working non stop since he has gotten here."

"No I am afraid not Agent Byrnes. Jarod does not have the security clearance necessary for him to leave during mid-mission."

Closing her eyes, "Is there some where close to outside we can go for a break? If he doesn't have the clearance to go outside, it means he has been here nearly two weeks without sun or fresh air. What about the green room next level up?"

"That is impossible I am afraid Agent Blake, I am sorry." Byrnes said, feeling bad about this. There was a job to do though and although he didn't believe Jarod would run, not now at least, he couldn't jeopardise this operation, not for anything. Any non–standard personnel would be treated in the same way, it was SOP and he would not risk the mission, nor his career, not for a stroll.

"A walk around the halls on this level then? He needs to stretch his legs and relax for a moment or two. So do I. It is doing no one any good being cramped up in here all day everyday. Just a little walk to clear the mind and stretch the body."

"I can't see that being a problem, if you can drag him away that is." Byrnes smiled at that.

"I will give it a shot. We all take breaks during the day, but I have noticed, he never does. Eats his meals at his workspace even. Thank you Agent Byrnes." Tasha smiled at him before walking to Jarod and taking his hand, "Come on big guy, we are going for a wander."

"We are?" Jarod looked up at her in surprise. He wondered what she had been talking to Byrnes about, and guessed it had been about him.

"Just around the level. I was told you don't have the security clearance to leave the level in mid-mission. Sorry." But Natasha still pulled him to his feet, and began to head out the room. When the man followed, she turned to him. "We are going alone, which means, without you." Tash told him in an authoritative voice, wanting the man away from Jarod for just a little while.

Jarod wasn't sure how Lyle was going to respond, but he was insanely grateful that she didn't know what his real situation was, that Byrnes had protected him from that at least.

"Jarod does not leave my sight." Lyle informed her firmly.

"I am sure this once won't hurt Mr Lyle. Agent Blake can be trusted." Byrnes had walked up behind him, wanting to afford Jarod this tiny compensation. He knew Lyle and knew that he wasn't going to let him go without making it a drama. It was going to be his pleasure to put Lyle in his place in front of Jarod.

Lyle narrowed his eyes at them. "If they are not back in ten minutes. Jarod will be very sorry." He warned, moving back over to Jarod's desk. He hated that not many people really feared him here, they wouldn't go near him, but they didn't truly fear him. This was proof of that, a woman daring to tell him what is going to be done, telling him what to do.

"Thank you Agent Byrnes. Come on Jarod, lets' have a quick break."

Jarod followed her without any further protest, letting her lead him. It was good to stretch the legs and let his brain relax for just a moment. To be almost normal again.

"Why is Mr Lyle always with you?" She asked, having tried to find a file on Jarod, but kept hitting security walls, and her clearance wasn't high enough.

"Let's just say that he is looking after his company's interests, namely me." Jarod said, trying to avoid a complex explanation and lies.

That just puzzled her even more. "Care to explain what you really do Jarod and why I can't access your files?"

"You tried to look at my file?" Jarod asked in bemusement. He knew they must have had a very extensive file on him, and he also guessed it was very classified. If a Congressional Hearing ever found out about what the government was doing with the Centre, their funding would be yanked immediately and the outcry would be enormous.

"Of course I did. You're new here, half the people are new here. I like to know who I am working with. I can access all their files, but not yours. So there is something going on with you. You have me very intrigued and confused to be honest."

"What makes you so sure? Perhaps I am just above your clearance level." Jarod tried to brush it off.

"I have one of the highest clearance levels here. There is only a very few things I can't get to, and you are trying to find ways not to tell me. So obviously there has to be something." Tasha smiled at him sweetly.

"It is just my company protecting themselves." Jarod tried to tell her as if it were no big deal at all. "A bit of mystery makes things exciting though doesn't it?"

"More annoying," She smiled at him as they just wondered aimlessly around the halls. "I don't like not knowing answers, I always find a way to get the answers to questions I keep asking myself."

"Sounds like you are quite determined." She was most likely going to have to accept disappointment on this one issue this time.

"I am," She laughed a little, "It's what has gotten me so high up at such a young age."

"You are very young to hold such a position. I am very sure you earned it though."

"I have worked my butt off since the get go to get here. And I love it, honestly, I couldn't ask for a better job. I'm doing something I am good at and serving my country, what more could anyone want?" Tash looked up at him, pride shining in her eyes and her voice.

"It is a good feeling isn't it?" Jarod agreed with a smile. It felt so good to be doing something worthwhile. It made him feel like his old self for a small amount of time. It made him feel good about who he was.

"There is nothing else like it in the world." Natasha agreed with him, smiling dazzlingly at him. "Seriously Jarod, who are you really?"

"You don't give up do you?" He asked her, a little nervously now. "I am just a guy passing through that is helping you. Nothing more, nothing less."

"And you're bullshitting." Natasha pulled him into an empty room, almost like an interview room and sat Jarod down at one since of the table before sitting opposite him. "Spill it Jarod, I am not going to give up, so you might as well tell me before I dig further."

"You can dig all you want Natasha, but I am afraid you won't find very much. I am a ghost, I don't really exist." Jarod told her softly. He knew that they would have his files protected at the highest level, they couldn't afford not to.

"What do you mean by that Jarod?" She asked him gently, reaching across the table to take his hands. It was dangerous in this line of work not to know everything about the people around her. Natasha always could find out about everyone, but Jarod she couldn't. It made her wonder though, if he wasn't really a terrorist or something himself.

"I mean that I am here consulting for you and when I am gone it will be like I never existed. You know the nature of this business. You know how things can be."

"No Jarod, that is not what you mean." Natasha shook her head, something was not right about him, never had been, "Why won't you tell me who you really are?"

"That is need to know and you don't need to know." Jarod said, quoting standard policy.

At least it confirmed there was something going on with him. "Ohhhhh Jarod, that's my line not yours. Don't you know anything?" She chuckled happily, her eyes lighting up at that.

"Sorry," He smiled, relaxing a little. Turning serious though, he knew he had to give her something more than that, and knew he couldn't. "I am sorry Natasha, it has to be this way. I wish it didn't."

"I guess I will have to find out some other way. But rest assured Jarod, I will find out." Natasha shot him a brilliant smile. "Want to tell me about yourself, the you that isn't a ghost and doesn't exist?"

"Not much to tell really. I am devoted to my work," He shrugged not sure what he was supposed to say. Their ten minutes were over and he guessed it would be Lyle that saved him from this. Not really comfortable lying to her, he wanted to satisfy her curiosity without giving himself away.

"No I mean, who are you Jarod? Me, I love dancing, I love working. I love my cars and fixing them up in spare time, was a bit of a tomboy when I was younger. I love getting drunk and doing karaoke, love Chinese food. Now who are you Jarod?"

"A tomboy?" Jarod asked, not sure what she meant by that.

"Not a girly girl. Liked jeans and a t-shirt, doing boy things like basket ball, into the cars and the hard music. You know, tomboy." Natasha frowned a little when he didn't know.

"I see." He nodded in understanding. "Well, I like PEZ, anything sweet really. Twinkies are my favourite, and donuts. I like the Blues. I have never tried karaoke, never been drunk and Chinese food is very good."

She couldn't help but laugh, an honest deep laugh, something she hadn't done for a while. "You should get drunk and do karaoke, everyone sounds good when you're drunk."

"I am sure they do." Jarod agreed, laughing with her, allowing himself to relax a little now.

"And PEZ, I haven't had that since I was a kid. I can't believe you eat them. I used to have a Peanuts one." Natasha had never meant a fully grown man that still ate the kids treat and it was a bit strange.

"I didn't know they came in peanuts." Jarod said, wondering how that could possibly work. "But they are very good." He smiled. How could there be peanut PEZ and he not know about them?

Laughing again, wondering how someone so bright was so dense. "No they are PEZ, but the heads were Peanuts characters. You know, Charlie Brown and the gang?"

"The Charlie Brown Gang?" He asked, not having heard of that.

"Come on Jarod, seriously who are you? You don't know what a tomboy is, or Charlie Brown?"


	13. Get back to work

Dislcaimer. Dont own them

Authors note: Sorry for the delay in a update. First it was chirssy, then new years, work in btw, then birthdays then a format lol, so really been busy. but here it is now and another chap will be posted soon. Enjoy!

Chapter thirteen...

"I had a sheltered upbringing," Jarod said as if it was no big deal.

"Well then, I guess when this is over, you and me will need to have a Peanuts session won't we? Introduce you to the gang."

"Sounds like a plan." Jarod smiled a little, wishing he could do just that. When this was over though, for him, it was back to his nightmare.

Lyle stormed in, followed by two guards, wishing they could have brought his sweepers. "On your feet now!" Lyle barked loudly, having waited 45 minutes for them to get back, "Get back to your work."

"The boss beckons," Jarod said with a crooked smile as he stood up. It was very hard for him to pretend that it was normal, but he didn't want to deepen her suspicions. He still had to work with these people, needed them to trust him, trust his judgement.

Natasha stood up as well and looked at the man, looking cold and angry. "He shouldn't talk to you like that, he has no right." Tasha said loud enough for the other man to hear. Who the hell did he think he was treating Jarod this way, speaking to him as if he were some sub-human?

"Trust me sweetheart," Lyle purred, plastering on a charming smile, "I have all the right in the world."

"Don't Natasha," Jarod whispered, moving away from her, wanting Lyle nowhere near her.

Looking between the two men, Tasha stood tall, pulling on her Agent facade. "While in our building Sir, you will respect Jarod." She ordered him before brushing past the two men and walking back to the workroom.

Jarod couldn't help but smile a little at that and although it would make no difference, he appreciated her trying.

Lyle cuffed Jarod over the back of the head, "Get back to work." He ordered him smoothly.

Jarod scowled at him and then moved out of his reach, making his way back to the table.

"What gave you the idea that you could possibly be allowed this long with out working rat?" Lyle asked almost friendly.

"Time just ran away on us," Jarod said, ignoring the name calling.

"Something you won't be doing for a very, very long time, if ever." Lyle said cruelly, walking him back to his table. Pushing him down in his seat almost gently. "Get back to it."

"You are pretty sure about that _Mr_ Lyle." Jarod muttered.

"Work, or you might end up killing all those innocent people." Lyle threatened softly. "I am sure that will make you feel so good to know you practically murdered them all."

"I know what is at stake here," Jarod sighed, adding a silent _you idiot._

Watching them, not at all pleased, Natasha got up and went to Byrnes again, "Sir?"

"Yes Blake?" Byrnes said, not looking up as he ran the final figures. They were making a series of arrest tonight and hopefully this would lead to a major breakthrough.

"Who is Jarod really Sir?" She asked softly, watching Lyle with the man, hating it, always had. There was no need for the way he harassed Jarod.

"What do you mean?" He looked up at her.

"He says he is a consultant, but I can't access his files, and I would be able to if he was just a simple consultant. He has done more work since he has been here for just over a week than we all managed to do in three months, he has 'Mr' Lyle hovering around him always, bossing him about."

"And this bothers you?" Byrnes gave her his full attention now. "We are in the information business Agent Blake, spies. Does it surprise you that he might be an enigma?" Byrnes had been waiting for this conversation from someone since day one.

"Yes it does." She said honestly. "I do not like secrets, I do not like not knowing information. Knowledge is power, it's what we prove every day here, and it makes me feel vulnerable not knowing who I am working with."

"And you think he represents a threat?" Byrnes asked, not liking the direction this was going.

"No, not at all. He is a very nice guy, genuinely wants to help, and seems so innocent. I just do not like knowing. He isn't a 'normal' person, he doesn't know things about everyday life, pop culture. There is just something odd about him."

"I see," Byrnes said, nodding. "Do you think it is impacting on his ability to finish the work?"

"No," Nat shook her head, growing frustrated. "Don't you ever feel like you're not getting something? That there is some information that could be useful to you and others if you just knew?"

"You mean like the situation we have found ourselves in for the last 3 months?"

She knew now he wouldn't tell her anything and just nodded, "Yes Sir, I will get back to work." But every single second of the day out of work, Natasha would search, find who Jarod really was.

"Good, we are so close now I can smell it."

They had four men in custody now, and Byrnes wanted Jarod to see them, talk to them but there was no way they could bring them here. The plane would be landing and delivering them to the cell block on the floor below this one and Byrnes had every intention of taking Jarod down. He knew he was also a profiler and who knew what else and he would know best how to interrogate them. Lyle was going to be a problem though and Byrnes wondered if justifiable homicide might not be the case here.

Lyle looked up from his dinner as Byrnes walked in, it was very late at night, Jarod already asleep in his bed. "Agent."

"Mr Lyle." Byrnes smiled at him briefly. "Sorry to disturb you dinner. We need to talk."

Pushing his plate away, Lyle stood, "About Jarod I assume." The agent never spoke to him about anything else but Jarod.

"Yes, and the mission." Byrnes said slowly, gauging his reaction. He didn't want to completely alienate these people, but he needed what he needed. It was a very fine line he was walking and he didn't like it at all. He had made plenty of compromises in the pursuit of keeping his country safe, doing his duty, and he didn't regret any of them, would do them time and time again. This was different though, and he hated it,

"You got Jarod for the extra week, what more do you want. You are not having him any longer."

"Hopefully we won't need him much longer. We need to talk about tomorrow morning though."

"And what is tomorrow morning?"

"We have suspects arriving and I want Jarod to be there for some of the interrogation." Byrnes said slowly.

Lyle nodded slowly, "So he gets to play with more people, seems to make no difference to what I have told you so far."

"They will be on the floor below us." He waited for his reaction, which no doubt would be melodramatic.

"You told us he does not leave this floor. Do you know how much of a risk you are taking to even think about letting him off this floor?" Lyle asked seriously but calmly. "This will be a huge chance for Jarod to get away."

"I really didn't think it would be necessary for him to leave the floor. The security wing is one level down and has even more security than this level. He will be accompanied by as many guards as you see fit."

"I want at least five on him, I want those cuffs and shackles of yours with no key holes on him. And I will be coming as well." Lyle said firmly, not giving him a way out.

"Of course Mr Lyle." Byrnes nodded in agreement. He wouldn't let him in the actual interrogation, but he would allow this to appease him. He didn't want Lyle seeing the suspects or them seeing him. Byrnes didn't even like Lyle being privy to all the information he had seen so far, not that he seemed even the slightest bit interested in anything.

"And for letting him off this level, I also want five shackles and cuffs, the ones you have designed here, to take back with me." If they could get their hands on those cuffs, it would go a long way to keeping Jarod more secure back home.

"They will be no good to you Mr Lyle, they do not unlock outside of this building." Byrnes did not like the thought of letting that technology into his hands. He also knew though that he had promised Miss Parker some special considerations because of his broken promise.

"Make them so we can set the secure area the Centre."

He thought about that for a moment, knowing how interested Miss Parker had been in them too. "Very well," he said after a moment. "I will talk to our guys in Op–Tech and see if it can be done." It was a small concession to keep the peace after all.

"Excellent. Now with Jarod tomorrow, what time will you need him? I suggest that if you are going to get Jarod to help 'talk' to these suspects of yours, that you give Jarod time alone in his room first with their files."

"They will be arriving 0700 and will be processed and ready for interrogation by 0800. He probably knows more about them than we do already."

"I will have Jarod up at 5, give him time to think this over, how he wants to do it, then have him ready for transportation at 0730." Lyle said, wanting this to go well, get them to admit everything so they could go home.

"I want him to wear a suit, I want him to appear as one of the head agents." Byrnes told him, waiting for the protests.

"And if these are your guys, we can leave straight afterwards?"

"That will depend on what is revealed Mr Lyle. Things are looking very promising though and I am hoping to put an end to this quickly now, for everyone's sake." Byrnes told him. He knew if he had to put up with Lyle too much longer, there might just be a very unfortunate accident.

"If these turn out to be the people you want, then we are gone as soon as you have everything you need, or at the end of this second week. No more negotiations."

"Agreed," Byrnes said smoothly. If these were the people they wanted then he would have no trouble keeping that promise. If they weren't then he had some serious decisions to make.

"Get him his suit then, make sure your men, at least five, bring those cuffs and shackles. If they do not, Jarod goes nowhere." Lyle reminded him, refusing to let Jarod off this level with out proper security.

"Fair enough." Byrnes agreed again, thinking that had gone easier than he thought. "I will leave you then to your rest, I suspect it will be a very long day for everyone tomorrow." He could have just locked Lyle in the room and let Jarod do his thing. He hoped though to save some shred of the relationship between their department and the Centre after all this was over and this small concession might soothe Lyle somewhat.

Nodding, Lyle watched him, waiting for him to leave. He needed to get to a phone, call his dear old twin and fill her in, tell her to be prepared in case they wouldn't let Lyle bring Jarod back, again.

Lyle had woken Jarod up at 5 am to re-read all the files, he had had his breakfast already and Lyle opened the door as there was a knock. It was 7 am, nearly time for him to go. Grabbing the suit, Lyle shut the door, "Shower, now."

Wasting no time, Jarod moved into the shower and washed and shaved himself. It had been many months since he had put on a suit, and it felt strange as he did up his tie. He had been allowed casual clothing in her, which was a welcome relief. If today went well, then they would be wrapping up soon and he would need to talk with Byrnes before it was too late. He was not ordinarily fond of suits, but it would be nice to feel that he actually fit in for once. It also helped him to immerse himself in the role. Jarod had always found that putting on the clothes of the person he was becoming really helped and as he looked in the mirror now, he easily looked like an overworked and stressed out agent.

Lyle left him for a moment and went into his room, grabbing his cologne. He needed Jarod to be just like a top Agent, and that meant expensive cologne. As much as he loathed letting Jarod use it, Lyle needed this to go well. He was sick to hell of this place. Moving back into Jarod's room, he splashed some into his hands before none too gently slapping it onto Jarod's face.

Jarod closed his eyes and offered no protest, too intent on today's job to let Lyle bother him. He knew Lyle was having a very hard time being stuck here, especially with the restrictions he had to live with and that was just fine by Jarod. In fact, he wouldn't mind if he had to stay here for a lot longer, it was far more pleasant and the people were nice, and most of all he felt like he was doing something positive, making a real difference.

When Jarod seemed ready, Lyle eyed him up and down. "You better not screw this up Jarod."

Jarod looked at him and just shook his head. "Do you really think I don't understand what is at stake here?"

"Get back and read those files again." Lyle ordered, shoving Jarod down onto the bed.

Sitting back down at the desk, Jarod leafed idly through the profiles he had built up and wondered if he would be just directing the interrogations and watching or would actually be conducting them. All there was to do for now was wait and do his best to pretend Lyle wasn't hovering. He knew almost everything there was to know about these people, probably things they didn't know about themselves and now all he had to do was find a way to break through their fanaticism and break them, and do it quickly.

When 0730 came, on the dot the room opened and five guards walked in over to Jarod. "Time to go pretender."

Jarod looked at the men and wondered if they really thought he was that dangerous or could possibly escape . saying nothing, he collected his files, stood up and brushed down his suit and moved towards them. Seemed they were taking no risks with him and he was just glad that there was barely anyone here to see his humiliation.

Grabbing Jarod's arm, Lyle pulled him forward out of the room to the waiting Byrnes. "Let's get this done already. This game is getting old."

"This is no game Mr Lyle." Byrnes assured him, leading the group to the only exit point, which was very heavily secured at all times. He had decided to let Lyle supervise this, hoping it would soften the blow when he refused to let him near Jarod during the interrogations.

Natasha had gotten there early, having found something on Jarod, finding it very disturbing. She had wanted to go to his room to talk to him, only to see it guarded and the red light above the door to indicate it was securely locked. But when the men walked in, she had hid around the corner and gone back to the door, thinking she best just go up to her office for a while, not to arouse suspicion. But now they were at the door, she stood back and just waited, watching.

When they got to the door, Lyle looked at Byrnes, "restrain him."

"Why don't you take care of that Mr Lyle?" Byrnes offered him.

Jarod looked from Byrnes to Lyle and sighed. It seemed they were taking no chances at all. He had done a survey of their security, as best he could, and he had to admit it was very impressive. He suspected it had weaknesses, everything always did, but he was yet to find any.

Lyle smiled and took the cuffs and shackles off of the guard and smiled evilly at Jarod. Bending down, Lyle snapped on the shackles, doing them up as tight as possible, swearing that if they walked too far, they would cut and bruise his ankles. Covering his pants over them as best as he could, Lyle stood up. Grabbing his wrists roughly, he cuffed them, though hardly as tight this time. Just tight enough for him not to be able to get out, not enough to hurt. The last thing they needed for this interrogation was for the suspects to see marks on Jarod's wrists. It might ruin the whole thing and he wouldn't get home soon enough.


	14. Tash's interrgation

Disclaimer: Don't own any of 'em.

Authors note: Thanks for the reviews, and hope to post again soon.

Chapter fourteen...

Lyle had woken Jarod up at 5 am to re-read all the files, he had had his breakfast already and Lyle opened the door as there was a knock. It was 7 am, nearly time for him to go. Grabbing the suit, Lyle shut the door, "Shower, now."

Wasting no time, Jarod moved into the shower and washed and shaved himself. It had been many months since he had put on a suit, and it felt strange as he did up his tie. He had been allowed casual clothing in here, which was a welcome relief. If today went well, then they would be wrapping up soon and he would need to talk with Byrnes before it was too late. He was not ordinarily fond of suits, but it would be nice to feel that he actually fit in for once.

Lyle left him for a moment and went into his room, grabbing his cologne. He needed Jarod to be just like a top Agent, and that meant expensive cologne. As much as he loathed letting Jarod use it, Lyle needed this to go well. He was sick to hell of this place. Moving back into Jarod's room, he splashed some into his hands before none to gently slapping it onto Jarod's face.

Jarod closed his eyes and offered no protest, too intent on today's job to let Lyle bother him. He knew Lyle was having a very hard time being stuck here, especially with the restrictions he had to live with and that was just fine by Jarod. In fact, he wouldn't mind if he had to stay here for a lot longer, it was far more pleasant and the people were nice, and most of all he felt like he was doing something positive, making a real difference.

When Jarod seemed ready, Lyle eyed him up and down. "You better not screw this up Jarod." Lyle warned him.

Jarod looked at him and just shook his head. "Do you really think I don't understand what is at stake here?"

"Get back and read those files again." Lyle ordered, shoving Jarod down onto the bed.

Sitting back down at the desk, Jarod leafed idly through the profiles he had built up and wondered if he would be just directing the interrogations and watching or would actually be conducting them. All there was to do for now was wait and do his best to pretend Lyle wasn't hovering. He knew almost everything there was to know about these people, probably things they didn't know about themselves and now all he had to do was find a way to break through their fanaticism and break them, and do it quickly.

When 0730 came, on the dot the room opened and five guards walked in over to Jarod. "Time to go pretender."

Jarod looked at the men and wondered if they really thought he was that dangerous or could possibly escape. Saying nothing though, he collected his files, stood up and brushed down his suit and moved towards them. Seemed they were taking no risks with him and he was just glad that there was barely anyone here to see his humiliation.

Grabbing Jarod's arm, Lyle pulled him forward out of the room to the waiting Byrnes. "Let's get this done already. This game is getting old." He grumbled, sick and tired of having to obey someone else's order.

"This is no game Mr Lyle." Byrnes assured him, leading the group to the only exit point, which was very heavily secured at all times. He had decided to let Lyle supervise this, hoping it would soften the blow when he refused to let him near Jarod during the interrogations.

Natasha had gotten there early, having found something on Jarod, finding it very disturbing. She had wanted to go to his room to talk to him, only to see it guarded and the red light above the door to indicate it was securely locked. But when the men walked in, she had hid around the corner and gone back to the door, thinking she best just go up to her office for a while, not to arouse suspicion. But now they were at the door, she stood back and just waited, watching.

When they got to the door, Lyle looked at Byrnes, "Restrain him."

"Why don't you take care of that Mr Lyle?" Byrnes offered him.

Jarod looked from Byrnes to Lyle and sighed. It seemed they were taking no chances at all. He had done a survey of their security, as best he could, and he had to admit it was very impressive. He suspected it had weaknesses, everything always did, but he was yet to find any.

Lyle smiled and took the cuffs and shackles off of the guard and smiled evilly at Jarod. Bending down, Lyle snapped on the shackles, doing them up as tight as possible, swearing that if they walked too far, they would cut and bruise his ankles. Covering his pants over them as best as he could, Lyle stood up. Grabbing his wrists roughly, he cuffed them, though hardly as tight this time. Just tight enough for him not to be able to get out, not enough to hurt. The last thing they needed for this interrogation was for the suspects to see marks on Jarod's wrists. It might ruin the whole thing and he wouldn't get home soon enough.

Wincing as the metal bit into his ankles, Jarod forced himself to stay still and offer no protest. As his wrists were cuffed he closed his eyes and took a deep steadying breath. This wouldn't last too long, he tried to tell himself, they were just being overly cautious. It was humiliating though and he as glad Byrnes at least had afforded him some privacy for this.

When the hands were securely behind his back, Lyle tightened them just a little more, still not enough to bruise or cut him. "Hood?" Lyle asked Byrnes.

Jarod felt the flutter of fear run through him as that was mentioned but relaxed a little as Byrnes shook his head.

"No Mr Lyle, we cannot afford a panic attack right now. It is a short trip and there is nothing sensitive he will see, so it is completely unnecessary." They needed Jarod at the top of his game, not panicked half out of his mind.

"Let's go." He shoved Jarod forward a little as they opened the door. Lyle loved to put the hood on him, seeing and hearing his complete unreasoning fear of it. It always made his day.

Jarod stumbled before finding his step and he wondered if Byrnes really thought he could possibly escape or if this was Lyle's doing, which seemed much more likely. He had wondered just what Byrnes had offered or threatened Lyle with to keep him civil, if only barely. None of it really mattered in the end and now he had to focus on the task at hand which was not going to be easy. These people were fanatics, dedicated to their cause and Jarod had to find some way to get the information that they needed.

Getting onto the lift, Lyle stood beside Jarod as they went down. "I see one mistake Jarod, and it will be your last." He whispered in his ear.

"I am not going to make a mistake." Jarod said shortly. Not that Lyle would be capable of knowing if he did. He didn't need this idiot's negativity right now.

"Agent Byrnes," Lyle turned to him as the door opened. "If Jarod needs to work on this all night, he will, rest assured."

"I am sure Jarod knows what needs to be done and is the best to judge that." Byrnes said, not looking at him. Every moment he spent with this man was just bringing him closer to killing him.

Lyle just smiled smoothly as they walked down, Lyle following the guards. Getting into a room, Lyle looked around to see it was the other side of the interrogation room.

Jarod noted the security here and was fairly impressed, even though it meant that his hope of escape was dwindling away to nothing. They probably had the best set up he had ever seen and made the Centre like very amateurish in comparison. Looking around the room he nodded to himself, taking it all in. He wasn't sure if he was going to get to see these men or remain here. They had given him a suit so he supposed that meant something, at least he hoped it did. He would need to get hands on if he was going to do this, not just observe from here.

Lyle looked around and was amazed at all the technology around, thinking Broots would just love this place. "You can un-cuff him now." Lyle ordered, "He isn't going anywhere, are you Jarod?" Lyle asked him smoothly.

"No Mr Lyle." Jarod said softly, barely paying him any attention now. He rubbed his wrists as the cuffs came off and waited for the shackles, his ankles hurting from even that short walk. "I need to be briefed," Jarod said, looking at Byrnes.

Jarod was bone tired as they finally finished up the preliminary rounds. He had been right about everything and now they had enough information to prevent the attack. Teams were already on their way to secure the biological weapon and by tonight it should be all but over. That kind of fanaticism scared him, such complete and total dedication to a cause, at any cost. It reminded him of the single–minded ruthlessness of Mr Parker and Mr Raines. Silent as they made their way back up to the command level, Jarod wanted nothing more than a nice hot shower and to get a couple of hours of sleep. He had tried so hard not to let these people touch him, but it sickened him to know what they had been planning. There was still much work to be done, tying up all the loose ends to make sure everything was accounted for and he figured that would probably take another few days. The crisis though seemed to be over. Despite his exhaustion and disgust, he felt good knowing he had made a real difference. It had all been worth it and he thought about all the lives that wouldn't be ripped apart by this terrible thing and it was like a weight off his shoulders.

When Natasha got there, she saw Jarod back at work. He hadn't been working yesterday, but she had heard that he was at the interrogations which confused her even more. She had gotten in late, her car having broken down on the way. Though Nat was only an hour late, starting at 10 am instead of nine, it was even later for her, since she always got in around 8 to work. Moving over to Jarod, she smiled tightly on him. "Come with me, I want to talk to you." Natasha ordered, in full Agent mode. Byrnes wasn't in the room, so no one would bitch about her taking Jarod. Even his Mr Lyle was out of sight and wondered if there was a meeting.

Jarod looked up and smiled at her, although a little confused at her tone. "Of course, let me just finish this off, give me a second." He said, scrawling down a few notes. He was still so tired, having only gotten a small amount of sleep, plagued as always by terrible dreams. He knew Lyle was eager to get out of here too and had pushed him to get back to it. It was preferable to be working than listening to him whine.

"Now!" Natasha practically snarled at him, her whole being changed. She wasn't soft and easy going now, friendly, Natasha was angry and impatient, looking for all she was as an Agent.

"Alright," Jarod said, worried that something was wrong. He put his pen down and stood up. Lyle was over hassling some poor woman and didn't notice him getting up.

Grabbing his arm, Tasha hauled him out, furious she had been so badly deceived by him. She took him to the first empty room they came upon and pushed him in. "Sit!" She barked out, very angry at this man.

"Natasha, what is wrong?" Jarod asked, not understanding this at all. They had finally cracked the case, he didn't understand why she was angry. This is what they had been working towards for months. Not having seen her like this before, he could only guess something terrible must have happened, something he had done judging by her reaction.

Glaring at him, "Who are you?" Natasha asked in a deep, authoritative voice, giving him one chance to confess.

"My name is Jarod Ressler, you know that." Jarod told her. Byrnes had decided he should use the agent name he used most often. The look on her face though told him clearly that she wasn't going to be buying that.

"Well 'Jarod Ressler'," Natasha glared down on him where he sat, "Care to explain why you were playing with missiles in Venezuela?" Throwing the folder down at him. "So you really aren't a consultant, or an 'Agent Ressler', you deal with arms. You're just like them, killing innocent people. No wonder you knew so much about these people."

Jarod looked up at her, not knowing what to say for a moment. She must have done some pretty deep digging to find that out. "It isn't what it looks like Natasha." It sounded lame even to his own ears. He didn't know what she knew, but whatever it was it was enough and he only hoped she hadn't seen him yesterday being dragged out in chains like a dangerous criminal.

"No? So an 'Agent' or a 'consultant' would be trussed up, with our finest guards hovering around to be taken to a different level?" She asked sarcastically.

Well that answered that definitively. "Oh, you saw that?" He whispered, dropping his eyes as shame flooded through him. He had managed to keep his status from everyone here a secret so far.

"Yes, I did," Natasha growled, leaning down over him. "So 'Jarod', that's why you seem to know so much and can do so much work in this? You work with those bastards, you supply those evil people murdering men, women and children missiles. What did they offer you to get your help hmmm?"

"Natasha, I swear to you it isn't like that at all. I am not, was not an arms dealer. If you followed up you would see those arms were all returned, they were never used to hurt anybody." It would make no difference though, he could see that she had lost any respect for him, hurt by what would appear as a betrayal.

"All I need to know is that you were dealing them." She growled, "Now who the hell are you?" Tash was far too angry and feeling betrayed to think this all through rationally.

"Natasha, please believe me, I wasn't dealing in weapons, I swear I wasn't. It was a setup, I never ever had any intention of letting them be used."

"Then where did you get the money to buy these arms, you apparently weren't going to send out?" Nat demanded seriously.

Lyle had noticed them slip out and had gone to find them. Smiling at what was going on, he leant more against the door jamb, "He stole it, didn't you Jarod?" Lyle couldn't help himself. Jarod was digging himself into a pretty good hole as it was, but Lyle wanted to make it deeper.

Jarod's head snapped around to him and then he looked back at Natasha, shaking his head. "It isn't the way it seems Natasha. It is a complex situation." Jarod tried to explain becoming more and more uncomfortable.

"You STOLE enough money to buy 40 missiles? How can that not be the way it seems? I want an explanation and I want it now. Who the hell are you?"

"Can you give us a minute please _Mr_ Lyle?" Jarod asked tightly.

"Of course not Jarod, this is just too fun to watch." He smiled sweetly at Jarod

"Ignore the smug arsehole and tell me Jarod," Tasha ordered, right in his face.

Jarod looked from Lyle back to her. "Yes I took the money from them," He admitted in a whisper. "But I am not a terrorist Natasha, I swear it to you."

"From who?" Natasha asked, her voice still hard. "So far you're giving me nothing to believe you aren't one of the people we have worked to stop."

"I have dedicated myself non stop to helping you this last week and a half Natasha, isn't that enough?" Jarod pleaded with her.

"No it's not. What deal did you cut with them for this? Not to go to jail, have this wiped?" She demanded. "What is in this for you?"

"He is a chameleon, a pretender," Lyle smirked at Jarod, knowing if she was told it wasn't going to make a difference. The other Agent knew. Turning he walked out happily.

Jarod shot Lyle a dark look and shook his head, standing up and started to pace slowly as he thought about what he might tell her.

"A pretender?" Tasha arched an eyebrow, "I want an explanation now, do not push me."

Watching as Lyle left, after dropping his little bombshell, Jarod thought about what would be safe to tell her. For her own safety, the less she knew the better. "I was undercover on that arms deal Natasha, I was pretending to be a dealer, that is all. It was just an undercover mission."

"With who? What agency? And why can't I find you then hmm? I am not buying any of this." If he was an undercover agent, he would have said so last time she had asked him. There were hundreds of undercover agents, and they all knew OHS knew most of their identities.

"I am deep undercover." He said, it was true after all. He was so deep undercover he didn't even know who he was outside of the life he was forced to live. Jarod the man didn't exist, only Jarod the pretender.

"So deep you need to be cuffed like a criminal to leave this building?" Nat scoffed at him. "If you will not tell me, then I will go to your little babysitter."

"Don't do that please Natasha," Jarod pleaded with her, turning to face her. It shouldn't really matter what she thought of him, the job was almost over now and he was never going to see any of them again. It mattered though, mattered a great deal to him. So much of this assignment had been about his self respect and now it was shattered.

"And why not?" She asked, calmer now, knowing she had struck a cord.

"He is a liar." Jarod muttered. He couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice. He was many things worse than that too.

"And so are you," Natasha straightened. "So far what he has said you have agreed with, so he is less of a liar then you are. I can see I will get more information from him." She picked the file up and turned to leave. "I will send some guards to escort you back to work since you are obviously such a high security risk."

"Natasha, please." Jarod said, moving forward. "I haven't lied to you once, not once." He told her, not wanting her to go to Lyle. He could easily imagine what Lyle might tell her. It shouldn't really matter to him though, he would never see her again. He liked and respected her, all of these people, what they were doing, why they were doing it. He liked being a part of it. He found himself wanting her to like him too, he didn't want to disappoint her.

"Yet you are happy to lie to me now about who you are? Why should I believe you at all? You did arms dealing, you stole millions of dollars to do it, and you 'pretend' to do these things, which are already breaking our laws."

Jarod reached out to touch her arm, to stop her from going. "I am not happy to lie to you, I just... it is so complicated. Please sit down, don't talk to him." He pleaded, wanting her to understand that he wasn't a criminal, he wasn't doing this to avoid prosecution, he wasn't doing it to save his own ass. He was just as dedicated to this as she was.

Tasha pulled her arm back from his touch sharply. "You better explain everything right now or I go straight to him and get an explanation."

Jarod nodded and let out a deep breath. "I guess you could say I work for him." Jarod started.

"Go on, and do not stop talking until you explain every little thing." She ordered him, in no mood to be beating around the bush.

"I don't know where to begin Natasha, if I tell you the truth, it changes everything for you, forever." Jarod looked into her eyes, knowing she wouldn't accept that. He much preferred it when he was the one doing the interrogating.

"Now, or I go to your babysitter to get my answers." Nat would not let him get out of this.

"I am not an arms dealer, or an Agent, or a terrorist. I am a pretender. Lyle was right about that." Jarod began, watching her reactions closely.

"So you were lying," Tasha shook her head, "The whole story now, and stop trying to drag it on or get out of it."

"About what Natasha?" Jarod asked her. He hadn't lied to her yet.

"You told me Mr Lyle lies, and then you said he was right, he told the truth. So that just means you're the liar. Now tell me the explanation for this." She snapped.

"No, I meant he is a liar in general. He did tell the truth about that though." Jarod tried to clarify for her.

"And you are stalling, I am going to talk to him." She wanted to know now, not ten years down the track, so Tasha pivoted on her heels and headed to the door.

"I was stolen from my parents as a child." He said, hoping that would stop her.

"Not as unusual as you would think, go on." Natasha paused, closing her eyes for a spilt second at that news, her back still towards him.

He nodded in agreement. He could see he was not going to get any sympathy from her. "I was taken to a place called the Centre, a place Mr Lyle's father used to run."

Folding her arms, Natasha just waited, wanting the whole story now, not pieces every five minutes.

"And they kept me there until a few years ago when I escaped. I worked for them." Jarod said softly, his voice very low now, raw. She didn't realise how painful this was for him, it wasn't just a story, this was his life. Nobody would ever understand what it had been like for him, nobody could.

"And this Centre? What was it like, what is it, what work?" Natasha asked, looking un-phased by it all, at least looking like she was un-phased.

"Much of it is like this, or what I imagine your lobby looks like. For me though, it is like your security level. Technically it is a think tank, they take a lot of work from the government. They solve problems for them." Jarod spoke in a monotone, all emotion bleached out of his voice.

"And what 'work' did you do? What are you to them? And why did they 'steal' you from your family?" So far he hadn't really told her all that much at all.

"I have a genetic mutation, a 'gift' that predisposes me to brilliance. To them..." He shook his head, fidgeting again and standing up, pacing once more. "To them I am nothing more than a tool." He said bitterly. "Property, very valuable property."

"Meaning?" Nat pushed, watching him, seeing this was hard for him and softened a little.

"Meaning I did whatever they told me to." Jarod whispered.

"And what are some of the things they told you to do?" Tash pushed, wanting to know, knowing this seemed to be upsetting him.

"Just about anything. I helped design the microwave, I manipulated the Nixon landslide. I have cured diseases and I have..." He stopped for a moment, trying to control his emotions.

"You have what?" Natasha snapped a little, wondering about that, about what he was saying.

"People have died because of what I thought up." He admitted in a small voice.

"So you are a criminal?" He killed people with the work he did. He was no better then the people they fought really.

Jarod looked up at her. "If I was coerced, does that make me one?" He asked her, holding her eyes. In his heart he felt the guilt, coerced or not, the guilt was just the same.

"Depends on how you were coerced." She replied in a steady voice, not seeing someone harming a teenager into working that will kill someone. She thought if he was working since a child, or from a young age, they didn't force him to do anything.

"I see," Jarod nodded and sighed heavily. "Perhaps I am then and I am getting exactly what I deserve." Either she didn't believe him or she had become so jaded she couldn't feel any empathy. He would have thought she might express some empathy, not suspicion.

"How old were you when they apparently stole you? When you say they made you work. I am finding this all a bit unbelievable."

"I find it a bit hard to believe myself sometimes. What difference does it make Natasha? I am what I am, I have done what I have done, and there is no undoing it."

"Yes it matters, it matters a lot! Now answer me." She growled deeply.

"I was four, I think." Jarod told her, seeing he wasn't going to get any sympathy from her.

"And when did you start working for them?" She asked, thinking of Jarod right now like someone she would interrogate in a room down one level.

"The day after I was taken." Jarod answered dully in defeat.

That made her step back in shock, "They made you at four years of age to work?"

"Yes," He said, frowning. He had just told her that already.

"What was the work?"


	15. Jarod spills the beans

Disclaimer: Dont own them... damn...

Authors note: Thanks so much for all the reviews, yay everyone. Here is the next chap and we are pleased to say it did not take to long at all to post lol. Enjoy!

Chapter fifteen...

"All kinds of things," Jarod whispered. "Everything from medical research to historical, political. You name it, chances are I have done it."

Frowning, "I don't understand. How can a child, a young boy, do things like that? At four years of age, even bright kids are learning to read and write." Her voice softened completely, as did her body language.

"I have been called a prodigy." Jarod said, watching her carefully. Despite her seeing him working, it was clear she didn't believe that he really was a genius. "I was helping perfect the flight data recorder by the time I was 6. I just did whatever they asked of me."

"And if you knew that some of you work was making you a murderer, why didn't you say no?"

"I didn't know what they were using it for, not for years." He took a deep breath. "I began to have suspicions, refused to do something and they... they killed my friend to convince me the wisdom of my cooperation." Jarod moved away from her, not wanting her to see the raw emotion that that memory still caused.

That took Natasha's breath away, and walked closer to Jarod and pulled him into a hug. "I am so sorry." She whispered, her whole attitude changing back to what it normally was.

Jarod flinched at the touch at first and then relaxed a little, holding her and closing his eyes. "It wasn't your fault."

"And it wasn't your's either Jarod. I am sorry they killed your friend, I'm sorry I pushed."

Jarod pulled away from her and nodded. "I escaped 3 weeks later," He said softly.

"Escaped? So you were forced to stay there?" She asked gently. He said for him it was like being on this level, but she knew he was locked in at night, but that was for their security, so he didn't find something he wasn't meant to. "It wasn't quite like here? More like a… jail?"

"Yes, escaped, hence why they treat me with such caution now, I suppose I am a bit of a Houdini." He tried to make light of it. She was an intelligent woman, he didn't know what part of this story she didn't understand. He was kidnapped as a child, held prisoner all of his life and yet she was surprised that he had been forced to escape?

Smiling gently at him, "Is that why Lyle pushes you around so much? Tormented you earlier? Because you ran away?" This story was too hard to comprehend. It shouldn't surprise her so much really, not with what they dealt with day in day out here. But it did.

"He hates me," Jarod told her flatly. "He does it because he can and is a psychopath."

"Why does he hate you Jarod? You're not exactly a hateable person you know." She said gently feeling guilty about before.

Jarod quirked his eyebrows at that. Seemed plenty of people at the Centre hated him.

"I don't know, maybe you're just a pain in the arse, but your not a hateable person. So why does he hate you?"

"I hurt his chances at running the Centre, what reasons does he need? He is a power hungry maniac. I am nothing to him but something else to control."

Looking at him sadly, "I am so sorry for how I treated you before. But I really thought..." She sighed softly. Natasha felt so incredibly bad for how she had spoken to him, ordered him about.

"I cannot blame you. They treat me as if I am a dangerous criminal, it is only natural for you to conclude that I was. Maybe I am, I have been responsible for enough death, that is for certain." That was a truth he could never escape or run from.

"But look at what you have done here Jarod, you saved us, the country, our people from a dangerous attack. An attack that could have killed thousands and thousands of people. You have done so well Jarod, I am so proud of you." She whispered seriously.

He smiled at that. "We aren't sure yet Natasha, aren't you getting a bit ahead of yourself?" That fact had not been enough to mitigate her anger and suspicions earlier though.

"I don't think so. I believe what we have come to is right, and that was all because of you. All the work you have done Jarod, it's just unbelievable." She whispered, taking his hand in hers.

"I didn't do it alone," He gave her hand a squeeze. "It is a very good team here." That was the truth, if it hadn't been for Lyle hovering the first week, Jarod would have forgotten that he was here for any other reason than by choice. These were good people, trying to do the right thing and he was honoured to be a part of it. Being here and being involved with this had gone a long way to restoring his sense of self, given him the strength and will to keep fighting them and not submit. Going back was going to be so hard but at least now he had a sense of who he was again, why he had to fight them, why he couldn't just give in.

"They are all the best here Jarod. But we couldn't have done it without you. I am just so sorry for how I spoke to you, how I treated you earlier. I feel just horrible, I didn't know about it, about who you really were. I had snippets of information and putting them together it seemed so obvious you were a dangerous criminal."

"Don't feel bad Natasha, honestly, it is fine. If I had seen what you had seen I would have thought the same. I want you to know though, that not one of those missiles was ever used." The need to justify his actions to her was still there, despite her accepting his story.

"Then why did you buy them?" She asked, needing to know, still not sure about that.

"I needed to get close and that was the only way in. Blake had kidnapped his children, fled the country. Their mother wanted them back. No relation I hope?"

"No, no relationship, I would kill him if he were for what he apparently was doing. Was this one of the pieces of work you did in the what was it again?"

"The Centre," Jarod provided for her, shaking his head. "No, that was in the five years I was out."

"And what did you do those five years you were out? And because you were there your whole life nearly, is that why you don't know Peanuts or what a tomboy is?"

"You might say I had an extremely sheltered upbringing." Jarod nodded, pacing the room again. "I searched for my family, I tried to help people, tried to keep them from finding me."

"Your family? Did they not let you see them?" Natasha frowned, liking the Centre less and less.

"I was stolen," Jarod explained again, wondering if she was really listening to him. People who stole children, enslaved them generally didn't invite the family over for Thanksgiving.

"Well, I just thought later on, they might have let you see them." Tasha shrugged a little. "Have you found them yet then? Seen them?"

"I saw my mother once, briefly and my dad, my sister." Jarod said sadly.

"I will find them for you," she whispered in a serious vow.

"No," Jarod said seriously. "It is better this way."

"No its not." Natasha said just as seriously. "I will find them for you, use all the resources we have here, and if you can't see them, I will just keep tabs on them, keep them safe."

"No," Jarod said with more force. "It is safer this way. I have already lost my brother to them, I will not lose anyone else."

Natasha backed right down with that, "Alright, if that is really what you want."

"It's not safe." Jarod said, softer this time, "I don't mean to upset you but... my brother was killed and I cannot risk them."

"I'm so sorry Jarod," Nat whispered painfully and pulled him into another hug.

Jarod held her and relaxed a little. "Don't be, we did good here today and we should be celebrating." He tried to cheer her up. He had no desire to get into a debate regarding his family, it was neither the time nor the place. Even if he did find them now, all it would mean for everyone was heartbreak when they found out where he was. Knowing their location and not being able to see them would be too much to bear for him. And if they found them, they might lead the Centre right to them.

"I want to make this up for you Jarod, I want to make this better. I WILL make this better for you." She whispered into his neck.

"There is nothing to make better Natasha, honestly. It is fine, and there is nothing to be done anyway, that is why I didn't want to tell you." He was trying to seem nonchalant, but the truth was he was terrified of going back.

"So after this you are free to just walk away and go live your own life?" She asked, a little sarcastically. If they had stolen him, kept him and he had escaped only to be here with Mr Lyle, it meant they had taken him once more.

"Yeah," he said back, just as sarcastically before he could stop himself. This wasn't her fault and he shouldn't be taking it out on her.

"So then, if you obviously can't just walk away, will be taken back there I assume, then there is plenty to make better isn't there?"

Jarod just shrugged. "We should be getting back, there is still plenty to be done here as well. We are not finished yet."

"Alright Jarod, but this isn't finished with."

"No, I don't suppose it is." He said, looking anywhere but at her. "Please don't tell anyone."

"Who knows?" She asked instead. Natasha would never tell someone who didn't already know, but she had to assume the higher up Agents must know.

"Just Agent Byrnes, I don't know what he has told the guards." They must have been told something, but knowing guard mentality they would just accept their orders and not even think to question why.

"Alright," Natasha nodded, "I promise you."

"Thank you," Jarod smiled sadly at her. "Come on, we have to save the world now."

Giving his hand a squeeze, she picked up the file and walked Jarod out. "Save the world, like every other day."

"Hmmm," Jarod smiled as he moved out with her, worried though about her having this knowledge.

"There is a party tonight, celebration party, you will be coming?" She hoped he would. He had worked his arse off on this, like the rest of them. He deserved some down time and fun.

"I don't think so, there is still work to be done." Jarod told her. Which was better than explaining how Lyle would make it impossible for him.

"I don't care, you are coming. You made this happen, without you we would never have gotten this far, we might never have gotten the answer before the strikes. You're the man of the hour Jarod, you are coming."

"We will see," Jarod said instead of committing. He wasn't much of a party guy at the best of times, never really belonging, always there under false pretences, a room full of strangers that all knew each other while he just stood on and watched, weighted down with the knowledge that he would never really belong.

"I will drag you there if I have to." Natasha promised him seriously as they got back to the work area.

"I have no doubt about that at all." Jarod smiled for her.

Smiling back at him, "Go back to work Jarod, so we can get this all wrapped up for tonight and have some fun."

"Yes ma'am," He saluted here with a smile, moving back to the files he had been working on, keeping an eye open for Lyle.

In mid afternoon, Nat took her break and went to get some lunch, spotting Byrnes in the hall talking to a guard, she moved over to him. "Sir, could I have a word with you in private please?"

"Of course," Byrnes said, nodding as he signed off on the papers. "It looks like we have done it Blake, I almost can't believe it." Everything was falling into place now, almost as if it had been orchestrated this way. Not only had they found and stopped this, but had managed to infiltrate 20 other organisations that were all potential threats. They had more suspects now than they knew how to deal with and his name was echoing on the lips in the halls of power in Capitol Hill. As much as he loathed politics, and politicians, this kind of currency couldn't be lobbied for and it would buy his way into doors and to the ears of people he had never dreamed of before. He was not an overly ambitious man, he just wanted to be able to serve his country in the best way possible.

"I know Sir, and I am so happy over this." Nat said seriously, "In your office please?"

"Yes," He said, taking another folder as he walked, looking over it. He held the door open for her and moved to sit down, still reading the notes.

Sitting down across the desk from him, Natasha waited patiently for him to put the folder down.

When he was done, he smiled tightly at her, running his hands through his hair, exhausted now that things were winding down. The carnival ride was far from over though and soon enough a three–ringed circus was going to start with him right in the centre of it all.

"It's about Jarod," Natasha said slowly, wondering how he would react.

Byrnes sighed and looked up at her, wondering why she wouldn't leave this alone. "What now Agent Blake?"

"You can't let them take him back," Natasha pleaded. "We need to keep him here. It isn't right to send him back to that prison."

Byrnes couldn't agree with her more, but played dumb. "I do not know what you mean."

"Jarod told me you knew who and what he is." She wasn't in the mood for games, having thought about this and nothing else all day since she found out.

"Yes," he said very slowly. This conversation was heading for dangerous ground. He didn't want to have to order her silence.

"If you know what they are doing to him, what they make him do, how can you just let them do it? We have all power to keep him here, keep him safe from them."

"You do not fully understand the situation Agent." Byrnes said a little stiffly, knowing whatever she was going to say was right.

"Maybe I don't. But I know they stole him, kidnapped him at the age of four. They kept him locked up, forcing him to work on things that killed people his entire life. When he said no to them, they killed one of his friends. Does it matter what the situation is? He needs to be kept here safe from them."

"And are you opposed to what we have done with him these last week and a half?" Byrnes asked her. He hated doing this, any person of good conscience would react exactly as she had done.

"What we have done is made him feel good about himself again, gave him a chance to save lives like he did when he was out of the Centre. And if we keep him here, take him on as something like a staff member, then he won't need to be restrained as he leaves the level, he won't need to be locked in at night."

"Are you suggesting we keep him like a pet?"

"No!" Nat looked absolutely horrified at that thought. "I just meant, have him work for us, pay him, give him the correct title. Just to start with, give him one of the accommodations on level 4. If we keep him, it might not be safe for him to live outside for a while."

"It is not that simple Agent. We have a long standing and beneficial relationship that goes back many years with the Centre. You are suggesting we steal him?"

"They stole him in the first place. Possession is nine tenths of the law after all. And the beneficial relationship with the Centre was more with Jarod. With the sort of work he told me he does, I bet everything we went to get help on, was him helping. Look at how great an asset he has been for us. Imagine having with us permanently, all the things we could do, all the people we can save." Tash tried to appeal to him on more of a work level, what Jarod could do for them, help them with.

"So you are suggesting we take protective custody of him and make him work for us?" He asked, just wanting to make sure he was understanding her correctly. That would make them no better than the Centre.

"Something like that, yes." Natasha nodded. "Keep him inside at night, so nothing can happen to him, let him have access to all floors, or most like I do. Let him work for us, pay him, give him the Agent title, give him a badge and suit. Make him feel welcomed and a real part of the team. Just look at what he has accomplished in less than 2 weeks here. More than all of us in three months."

"There is little doubt as to his worth." Byrnes agreed. The way she was talking though it was as if he were some kind of dog to be kept in the house at night. "And the Centre?" He asked wanting to see what she hand in mind.

"What are they going to do to us? Bring us down? Bankrupt us?" Natasha laughed hollowly. "We have more power than they will ever have, and we have their greatest asset here safely. There is nothing they can do to us. I just don't want Jarod sleeping in a house outside where they can get to him right now, to keep him safe until we know he is out of danger."

"And what happens on the day he says no?" Byrnes sat back and watched her intently.

"Do you think he will say no? Do you think, given this chance to do so much good everyday, after all the bad he has done his entire life he will say no?"

"When he realises that we are holding him captive and exploiting him as well, which should take him all of a minute to see."

"No," Natasha shook her head. "We won't be, not at all. It's a job, work for money, just like I do, like you do. I just think for his safety he should stay on level 4 in one of the apartments for a little while until the heat dies down from the Centre. And if he doesn't want to, let him go find a house to live in, with the money we are paying him."

"Do you honestly think the heat will ever die down? Do you believe they will just let him buy a house and commute to work each day? They chased him every day for five years, every day Natasha, until they caught him again. They are not ever going to let it go."

"That's why I am saying to suggest he stays in here for a while, even live in here, free access to outside and most of the floors, or if you are willing, all floors."

"Why is this so important to you Agent Blake?" He asked, clearly she had a crush on him. She had always been such a professional and he never would have expected this from her.

"They are abusing him!" Natasha told him in anger, wondering why it wasn't more obvious to him. "They are holding him prisoner, forcing him to do work he does not want to do. Do you know how many civil violations that breaks? How many laws they break? You saw how Lyle was treating him earlier on, when he first came here. If that is what he does when he isn't meant to, can you imagine how he treats Jarod back there? Don't you care about him as a human being, as someone just like you and me? Don't you care they are hurting him?"

"Of course I do." He snapped, and then sat back. "Don't you think I know? Don't you think I haven't lost sleep over my decision to use him? Don't you think I hate that son of a bitch?"

"Then why not keep him here? Why not let me ask him if he wants to come and work for us instead, a real paid job, where he can call in sick, where he gets annual leave? Where he won't be treated like Lyle does, hurt, humiliated, kept form his family?"

"Have you spoken to him about this?" Byrnes asked slowly.

"No I haven't. He just sounded so miserable and terrified about that place, I didn't want to make him go back there. It is wrong, so horribly wrong."

"And if he says get me out, but I won't work for you, what then?"

"I will have to tell him it's one or the other, as much as I hate that. But I know we need him, it seems for decades we have needed him. I wouldn't want to get you in trouble with your bosses Sir."

"They would crucify all of us Agent Blake. This is not a decision I can make, I will have to talk to Oversight, there are certain senators and congressmen that would have to be dealt with." He said softly.

Looking at him sadly, Natasha knew he was right, "Yes Sir," she whispered. "Can I at least ask Jarod? In case he does say no?"

"Look Tash, I feel bad about this too, I really do," He tried to soften the blow. "Talk to him, see what his feelings are and I will see if anything can be done."

"Alright, thank you Sir for your time and patience." She stood up quietly. "I will see you at the party tonight Sir." And with that, she left.

He watched her go, knowing how she felt, this was not an easy situation, not for anyone. He had known the situation with Jarod long before he decided to push into getting him brought here. He hadn't counted on liking the man so much though. He lay awake at night sometimes wondering just how low he was willing to stoop to get the job done, how high a price could he put on the Nation's freedom if it meant turning a blind eye to such blatant human rights abuses. The only thing he did know right now was he had never felt a more hollow victory and had never felt less like partying.

Going back to the work space, Lyle chatting up one of the agents, who looked about ready to shoot his arse, she sat down next to Jarod. Grabbing a file, she began to work. "I spoke with Agent Byrnes."

"And it did not got well." Jarod told her, judging by the look on her face.

"Not the way I was hoping, but not too bad either."

"Not bad? So you didn't get fired then? This is not worth you risking yourself Natasha." Jarod said gently. "These are dangerous people you are dealing with, people who will stop at nothing to get what they want, they hurt people and destroy lives every day without so much as a second thought. Your position here will not protect you."

"I'm not risking myself. I don't think he was too surprised to know I found out though."

"He is a savvy man, a good man." Jarod said, looking over to the office, knowing he had been the one protecting him from Lyle's excesses.

"I know he is. He is a wonderful person Jarod, he really is. Sometimes though he just has to do bad things to get the result we need, things he doesn't want to be doing."

Jarod was going to miss it here, miss the feeling of doing something good, of being part of a real team, being treated with respect. He was going to miss her. He looked at her for a few moments and then down at his work. "We need to finish this report off."

"We do, but I need to talk to you very seriously for a moment." Tasha put her hand on his gently.

She had that look on her face and he knew whatever it was it was troubling her.

"I don't want you to go back there, so if you are willing, Agent Byrnes will do what he can so you can stay here." She said slowly, watching his reaction carefully.

He narrowed his eyes at her for a moment. "Are you serious?" He whispered, making sure Lyle was well out of earshot. He had held some faint hope that they might help him, he didn't think it was realistic though.

Glancing back to Lyle still on the other side of room, apparently bored with Jarod now, Tasha looked back at him. "Deadly serious. Of course there are a few... rules I guess, but very serious."

"Let me guess," Jarod said, laughing a little bitterly.

Pulling her hand back from his, Natasha folded her arms, "Go on and guess."

"I work for you and agree to remain your 'guest'?"

"Almost, but not quite."

"I suppose I can't know everything then can I?" He tried to joke.

Ignoring his lame joke, Natasha looked at him. "You will work for us, but you will get paid, just like we all do. You will be an Agent, you will get sick days and annual leave, days off. A real normal job. But the catch is, you will need to stay on level 4 in one of the apartments in there for your safety. I suppose if you want to risk it, you can live outside, but I'm just scared the Centre will come after you. At least in here you are safe. If you stay in here, you still can go outside when you want, as long as it's on your breaks."

"That is a generous offer Natasha, and I appreciate it." Jarod smiled warmly at her. He knew though that it wouldn't be like that at all, if they were going to keep him, they would be keeping him. He knew enough to know that the government had a deal worked out with the Centre, allowing them to operate as long as they did their dirty work for them. They might not have offered any help in the pursuit, not risking knowledge leaking into the more traditional departments. He didn't doubt for a second though that they would just give up an asset as valuable as he could prove to be, not unless the rewards were greater than the losses, Still, being treated like a real person and doing work that was good was a damned sight better than what he was looking at hone he returned.

"Think about it, I will get your answer tonight at the party. Because if you say yes, Agent Byrnes will need to iron out the details then do what he can to get it ok'ed."

"I will," Jarod told her, wondering if this really would be a better life for him. He had almost given up hope of escaping the Centre now, months and months had gone by and he had begun to realise that if he was getting out, unless they did something monumentally stupid, it might not be for a very long time.

"Good, now move your arse and help me finish all these off." She shot him a brilliant smile. "The sooner these are done, the sooner we can get ready for the party."

"Only if you have a donut stashed around here somewhere," He bargained with her.

"Coffee?" She asked as she stood up, "You know, you're gonna get fat with all these donuts."

Jarod patted his flat belly, which was more than a little sunken. "Not me."

Laughing, looking at her flat, small stomach, patting it, "And to think, I need at least an hour in the gym everyday to look like this. It's not fair, not at all."

Jarod smiled at her. "I would kill for an hour in the gym right now." He said wistfully.

"I don't know if we have one on this floor, I can find out for you though. Maybe after the party tonight we can go."

Jarod shook his head. "There is still much to do, a few more days won't kill me."

Moving off for a moment, she grabbed two coffees and a few donuts. Putting them down in front of Jarod, taking a sip of her own coffee, "I will take you to the gym we have here though, sooner or later."

"Sounds great, especially if they have a pool." Jarod stretched and took a break to eat and enjoy his coffee.

"We do," She grinned at Jarod, "But that is on a different level, so is the main gym. But I will talk to Agent Byrnes, see what we can do." If Jarod ended up taking the offer, he would have free access to the gym and pool and could use it all he liked.

"I love to swim." Jarod smiled, thinking about it.

"I don't swim often, but it is nice." Tash agreed as she sipped her coffee, working at the same time.

Lyle moved over to Jarod when he got the number of one of the women here, planning on having some fun later with her. Seeing Jarod with a coffee about to take a sip, Lyle pulled it from his hands and drunk it himself. "Nice coffee, not the best, but not too bad."

Jarod looked up at him, but remained silent, not wanting to cause a scene. "I am trying to work."

"Then what's stopping you rat?" Lyle arched a brow, drinking Jarod's coffee.

Jarod wondered if he had stored up enough kudos to just deck him right in front of everyone, including the two guards that were trying to be unobtrusive as they watched him.

Cuffing him across the back of his head, "Well? Get back to it Jarod. I want to get you back to the Centre some time this year."

"Keep your hands off of him." Natasha growled, standing up to face him, Jarod in the middle of them. Now she knew what really went on with Jarod, what she guessed Lyle had been doing to him, she wasn't about to let him be so cruel to him here.

"Please don't Natasha," Jarod said, staring at Lyle, having had enough of his crap. He was tired and in no mood fro this right now.

"Get back to work this instant Jarod, I will not tell you again." He eyed the broad up and down, "Nice," He nodded in satisfaction. "Care to join me for drinks later." Lyle asked her in a charming, smooth voice.

"I am telling you Lyle to back off right now." Jarod warned.

"Got a thing for the pretty lady?" Lyle asked in amusement, "Didn't think you would even know what to do with a woman like that."

"Just walk away Natasha," Jarod said softly, his temper beginning to get the better of him.

Instead of walking, she sat back down next to Jarod. "Just ignore him, he will lose interest sure enough, small minded creatures always do." She shot at Lyle, picking her pen up again, "Jarod, read this, what do you think?"

Jarod took a long deep calming breath and did as she suggested, keeping a very tight reign on himself as he sat back down, doing his best to ignore Lyle.

"Such a pretty one isn't she?" Lyle whispered in Jarod's ear, "What I wouldn't do to take her to my cabin out in the woods and have some fun with her."

"You bastard," Jarod growled and launched himself up at Lyle, tackling him easily to the ground with a snarl, of rage.

"Jarod!" Natasha called in surprise, but was too late to stop the guards hitting Jarod at the base of his neck with the butt of the gun. They had taken the unexpected, fast attack as a threat, and doing their jobs, dealt with it.

Almost blacking out at the unexpected blow, so intent on killing Lyle that he hadn't even seen or heard them approaching. He groaned in pain and half collapsed on top of Lyle, his world spinning.

Lyle shoved the man off angrily. Standing up, he laid a brutal kick into Jarod's side. "Keep your filthy hands off me." He warned, ignoring the looks from the few people around them.

"Back off now," Natasha seethed darkly, watching the two guards step between Jarod and Lyle. Bending down next to Jarod, she carefully helped him to sit up, "Jarod? Jarod? Are you alright?" She asked in worry.

"Fine, I'm fine," Jarod groaned, feeling dizzy and his head was throbbing.

Nat gently felt the back of his neck and winced at the nasty bump already forming and the slight moisture, thinking he must have gotten a bit of a cut from the butt of the gun. "Come on Jarod, let's take you to the medics." She tried to haul him up, having to get a guard to help her. Ducking under his arm, "Stay away Mr Lyle," She looked at one guard who blocked Lyle from coming, the other guard helped her walk Jarod out.

"I am fine, don't fuss," Jarod said, regretting the foolish action already. He was having trouble walking though and his vision was blurred.

"Don't lie to me." She scowled as she and the guard helped Jarod walk slowly down to the medic room. Walking in, she sat Jarod on the small cot. "Patient for you."

"Let's see, what have we got here?" The medic moved over to inspect Jarod's wound.

"Hit with the butt of a gun," Tash filled in. "He had trouble getting up and walking."

"Could be a concussion." He mused, probing it gently, wiping away the small amount of blood. He examined Jarod's responses, trying to decide if they needed to call a real doctor in or not.

Natasha took Jarod's hand as the medic checked his reflexes, eyes and heart rate along with a few other things. "Come on genius, are you concussed?"

"No, but I am going to have a nasty headache for a day or two." Jarod muttered.

The medic looked up and nodded. "I would concur with that diagnosis."

"Are you dizzy? Anything blurred? Looking a bit black? Isn't that signs of a concussion?" Natasha worried over him

"I know what they are, I have been a doctor," Jarod chuckled a little and then wincing at the pain that shot through his head.

"Be careful." She scolded him, holding his head forward as the medic slapped on an ice pack. Holding it there for Jarod, she looked at him, "What possessed you to do such a stupid thing as to attack Lyle?"

"I had just had enough of him." He told the half truth.

"What did he whisper in your ear?" Tash asked instead, holding the icepack to the bump, hoping it would go down.

"To get back to work, and stop back chatting him."

"And that made you attack him?" She scoffed, "Come on Jarod, I may not be a 'prodigy' or anything like you but I know enough to know you wouldn't have attacked him for that."

"He made a comment, a reference about you." Jarod finally admitted.

"I think I rather him ordering you to get back to work and stop back chatting," Nat whispered, visually shivering at thought of Lyle saying things about her. "But thank you Jarod anyway. It was very stupid, but very sweet of you."


	16. Sex on the beach

Dislcaimer: Dont own them.

Authors note: Thanks for all the nice reviews, we love them! keep them coming! lol. And this chapter is for KatieQ... you can stop bugging me now, you got your Monday morning surprise lmao. Hope everyone enjoys!

Chapter sixteen...

Jarod touched his head once again and winced. She didn't know about some of Lyle's more unsavoury habits and he hoped she never would. Even Lyle wouldn't be stupid enough to go for a government agent. She wasn't his type either, although Jarod didn't doubt he might do it just to get at him.

"Careful Jarod," Natasha scolded him, pulling the ice pack away to have a look. "Nasty bump you have." Replacing the ice pack, wanting to leave it on for a few more minutes. "When we get back, finish your work, so you have time to yourself before the party tonight Jarod."

"I will, I shouldn't have lost control like that." Jarod said, wondering if anything was going to be done about it.

"No you shouldn't have Jarod, you need to just ignore him. I know it's hard, but it's not worth getting yourself hurt or in trouble because of him. Don't give him that satisfaction." Natasha knew how hard it could be to ignore smug bastards like Mr Lyle, but it simply was not worth getting angry over. It was better to just ignore them, pretend they weren't even there.

"Hmmm," Jarod closed his eyes and just took a few moments to find his centre again. He knew it was the pressure of the last few weeks, the knowledge that it was almost over, the thought of going back there looming in his mind constantly. He just needed to keep it together a little while longer, then it would all be fine. Except that was a lie of course. Nothing was going to be fine, nothing at all.

"Get the guy a drink would you?" She asked the guard, seeing him walk off. "I can finish what you were working on Jarod if you just want to rest for a while."

"No, work is good, keeps me focused," he told her, not wanting to brood. If left to himself he just thought about going back and whether he was going to be strong enough to continue to fight them and he feared he wouldn't. Miss Parker's words were echoing hollowly, the threat of being returned to Africa, of the lengths that they might be forced to go to to ensure his 'cooperation'.

Taking the glass of water, she pushed it into Jarod's hands. "Drink up Jarod."

"Thanks," he took it and drank it down, feeling a little steadier now.

"Want some pain killers?" Nat asked, taking the ice pack off and letting the medic tape a gauze over the cut and bump.

"Thanks," He found a smile for her, ducking his head while the medical officer tended to him.

"Can you please get him some Medic Lawson? Nothing too strong it knocks him out or he goes all crazy on us. But strong enough to take away the pain. The very last thing we need is Jarod bouncing off the walls all doped up." Tash joked with a soft smile on her lips.

"You needn't worry Natasha, honestly, it is no big deal." Jarod tried to reassure her.

Taking a step back from him, Nat nodded. "I'll back off Jarod, sorry, I was just worried."

"I know you are and I appreciate it, I really do."

Watching as Jarod was given some tablets and more water, Tasha waited while he downed them. "You right to get going? Or you want to wait here a little while more?"

"Let's get going before people start wondering what we are doing in here." Jarod tried to joke.

"And why would they wonder Jarod?" Natasha teased, helping Jarod to his feet and supporting him.

"People talk you know." Jarod smiled at her and then nodded. "All patched up and ready to report for duty."

Chuckling a little, Tash helped Jarod back down the hall to the work station and sat him down, ignoring Lyle who headed straight for him. "Just ignore him, I am going to go finish my own work. I will see you tonight Jarod."

"See you tonight," Jarod nodded, although he doubted he would. Lyle would be pissed and no doubt be demanding his revenge from Byrnes.

Coming to stand over Jarod, "Did she kiss it all better for you?" He smirked down on Jarod.

"It is fine, thanks for your concern, just a little bump, that is all." Jarod didn't even look up at him, getting stuck back into work.

"I bet you wouldn't even know what to do with her, would you rat?" He purred in his ear. "A pretty, powerful woman like her. You just wouldn't know at all."

Sighing Jarod turned up to look at him. "I am busy, go loiter somewhere."

"I hope you are not telling me what to do Jarod," Lyle asked sweetly, putting his hand at the back of Jarod's neck, over the large bump and applied pressure.

Jarod closed his eyes and got his anger under control. "No, of course not Mr Lyle. I need to finish this though."

"Be a good boy and get on with it then." Lyle ordered him, "While you are working, I might go have a little, 'talk' with your little girlfriend."

Stopping himself from doing anything foolish, he stayed where he was, hoping that she knew enough not to be taken in by him. There was nothing he could do in here anyway, but Jarod was worried about after.

Natasha really wanted Jarod to come to the party, so had sent down some nice clothes to his room, letting the guards now she had authorisation to let Jarod have them. She was dressed in a soft purple dress which was backless and showed a bit of cleavage and most of her legs. Her hair was in soft curls, her make up, as always, natural. Though this time the mascara and eyeliner were just a little heavier. It was already nearly ten and she was just about drunk, like the rest of them and wondered why Jarod wasn't here yet. If he didn't come soon, Nat would go after him and drag him in. Then she thought, maybe Lyle was saying no to Jarod, not allowing him to come. She wouldn't put it past the arrogant bastard, denying Jarod this night because he didn't like the man.

Jarod got dressed in the clothes he found, assuming they had been sent by Natasha for him and smiled as he looked at himself in the mirror. The case was pretty much over, the good guys had won for a change and for the first time since he had been caught, he felt good about himself. Determined not to think about what would happen tomorrow or the day after, he wanted to have a good time with these people tonight, share in their celebration. He knew how hard and for how long most of them had been toiling, and he also knew that nobody would ever know what they had done here. His earlier reservations about the party seemed petty now and had decided he was going to enjoy himself tonight after all.

When Lyle saw Jarod was finally ready through the door, he walked in, "Let's go. You have wasted enough of my time."

"Eager to get to the party?" Jarod asked him, as he moved out.

"Move it," Lyle snapped instead. He had wasted drinking time, and time to 'get to know' some of the women. When they got to the huge room, Lyle nudged Jarod in. "No drinking rat, you still need to work." He ordered before wondering off to one of the women who had caught his eye.

Jarod looked around, feeling rather lost and out of place here. The party was in full swing and it was the most relaxed he had seen anybody.

"Jarod!" Tasha called out as she saw him. Grabbing a drink for him as well, she moved quickly over to him, stumbling just a little. "Here, drink up. You have much drinking to catch up on."

Byrnes looked up when he saw Jarod had finally put in an appearance and picked up his glass, clinking it to get everyone's attention.

"You alright?" Jarod asked, steadying her, taking the drink with a smile. "You look very lovely."

"Everyone can I have your attention please?" Byrnes asked and waited until the noise died down a little.

"Thanks, you look pretty hot in that." She grinned before turning to agent Byrnes.

"On behalf of everyone here, that has worked so hard and so long on this, I want to extend our appreciation and thanks to Jarod, who did an amazing job." He lifted his glass. "To Jarod."

Jarod just stood there, a little embarrassed by all the attention as everyone in the room turned to face him with their glasses raised, repeating the toast.

"To Jarod," Tash raised her glass as everyone else did, the room filling with 'to Jarod's'. Everyone had worked really hard on this, for so long. They all knew however it was Jarod's help that made it a success.

Jarod raised his own glass. "To all of us." He added his own toast and smiled as the room broke out in applause.

When the room went back to their own business, Tasha drunk more of her drink, "Drink up Jarod, this is a celebration."

Jarod took a small sip, not really much of a drinker, also conscious of Lyle.

"Not your style huh? What's your poison then buddy, I'll get you something you can get drunk on."

"No, I mean I don't really drink alcohol at all." Jarod explained to her.

"Well you will tonight Jarod. You said you never got drunk before, you have to try everything at least once. This is your once. And that is an order 'agent'." Natasha grinned cheekily, her voice playful as she ordered Jarod about.

"Yes ma'am," Jarod said and took another drink. He didn't really like alcohol very much though. It wasn't to his taste at all. He also didn't like the thought of giving up that much control of himself to a drug. He knew it was stupid, but all of his life he needed to have his wits about him to survive and that was not such an easy habit to break.

"I want to see that gone in one go Jarod, you have a lot of catching up to do." Tasha ordered, "And if you don't like it, we can go to the bar and find something you will like. I like sex on the beach though." She giggled a little, downing the rest of her drink.

Jarod raised his eyebrows at that but smiled.

"It's a drink Jarod," Tasha slapped him playfully, "Drink up now Jarod, do not make me go all military on your arse."

Jarod smiled and took a long drink, deciding not to tell her he used to be a bartender and had researched alcohol thoroughly. He smiled instead. "Is there food?" He asked, far more interested in that.

"Of course there is Jarod, the best party food you will find. And I have a special treat if you drink the last of your drink." Nat teased him.

"What kind of a treat?" Jarod asked as he shook hands and smiled at people as they came up to thank him. He knew all of their names, knew their specialties, felids of expertise, but knew nothing about them personally, which was very sad.

"Will show you in a minute, now drink the rest of that drink mister." Tasha ordered.

He drank it down, trying not to grimace at the taste of it, certain that with the pain killers he had taken previously it was not a good idea for him to be drinking at all.

Grinning when it was gone, she put his glass down and dragged him over to the food table. Grinning stupidly. "Ready for this?" She asked, looking at the plate with the silver covering over it and a posit it, 'Jarod's treat, do not touch' on it.

"Ready," He said, wondering what it might possibly be.

Lifting the lid, Natasha beamed dazzlingly at him, "Tada!!! The finest Miami donuts you could possibly hope for." She was incredibly proud of what she had done for him, his special treat.

Jarod grinned broadly at the pile of donuts. "You had these brought up from Miami?" He asked, hardly believing it.

"Sure did, paid for them myself." Seeing the way he just lit up was well worth it. "But before you have any, you must promise me something."

"Ohhh," He said, his hand freezing as he reached for one.

"You have to promise me you will get drunk." Nat said with a nod of her head. She was to drunk now anyway to really worry too much more if Jarod got drunk himself or not.

Jarod looked at her and wondered if she was really serious. He nodded after a moment though and bargained. "How about tipsy?" He smiled.

"Close enough," She nodded happy at that and grabbed one herself. Biting into it, Natasha moaned, "God, these really are the best."

"I told you," Jarod said, doing the same as he turned around to watch them all celebrating.

Grabbing anther two drinks, Tash handed it to Jarod, "Sex on the beach."

"To sex on the beach," He said, a little dubiously though, not thinking it sounded like a very appealing prospect at all.

"Best sex you will ever have," she chuckled a little and clicked her glass against Jarod's.

"I am sure you are right," he toasted her.

"What took you so long to get here?" She asked, looping her arm around Jarod's, eating a bit of the donut from that hand, before sipping her drink in her free arm.

"I had to finish up one of the profiles and didn't want to leave it until later," He told her, wondering just how much she had had to drink. He had never seen a federal agent in a state like this before.

"Well you been missing out on drinking time, relaxing time." She grinned at him, eating and drinking as she talked, "These are just great."

"They are very good," Jarod agreed, grabbing another one. "So what does one do at such a party?"

"Drink of course Jarod," She grinned at him, "Drink that all now, I will time you. See if Mr Pretender can drink quickly or not."

Jarod shook his head and took a sip, not having any intentions of getting drunk, he couldn't afford to. Her preoccupation with it worried him a little. Realising though that they had all been working insanely hard, and had just averted a national disaster, they all probably needed this to avoid having a nervous breakdown.

"No Jarod, all now. I am timing you. Do it, I order you." Natasha said, nodding continually at her words.

"I think you have probably had too much as well." Jarod said, a little worried about her. There was still work to be done in the morning and she was most definitely not herself.

"Relax would ya for once and just dink the damn drink Jarod." She said, more seriously this time. This man obviously didn't know how to do catch up drinking at all.

"I am drinking it," Jarod argued, not wanting to be pushed into this. He still had Lyle to worry about.

Natasha pulled it from his hand and put it down. Finishing hers off, she grabbed Jarod's hand and hauled him forward, "Come dance. Drink and dance is what one would do at a party like this."

"Dance I can manage." He nodded, glad she wasn't going to get upset about it.

"You sure now? You don't know what Peanuts are, you sure you can manage dancing?" Tasha asked cheekily, half stumbling over her own feet.

"I was a dance instructor once, I think I can manage." He chuckled.

"Ohhh you were? Well show us your moves then." She giggled, standing back on the small dance floor to watch him.

"I need a partner." He told her, not wanting to do this by himself.

"Sure," She moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around Jarod. "Now dance, bust some moves." Natasha chuckled at herself.

"Bust?" Jarod asked in confusion as he started a mamba.

"Ohhh fancy," Natasha grinned at Jarod, stumbling a little as she danced with him.

Jarod held her securely as the steps came back to him effortlessly and he moved her about easily, enjoying himself.

"You are really good at this Jarod, really you are." She complimented him.


	17. Talk with Agent Byrnes

Disclaimer: Dont own them.

Authors note: It is currently 1:49 am EST im Aust, and Damn Katie Q is making me post this before I can go to sleep lol. This is the third last chapter, so i hope you guys are all enjoyng this. Ok here we go...

Chapter seventeen...

"Thank you, so are you." Jarod said, noticing that the crowd had turned to watch them.

"Of course I'm not Jarod," Natasha giggled a little, stumbling a little as they danced, "Too drunk to be good at anything."

"Just relax and let it happen," Jarod told her. "90 percent of dancing is attitude."

"Mr know it all are we?" She asked in amusement, leaning her head against his shoulder as the music changed and they just did slow circles around the floor.

Jarod held her and just relaxed, glad some others were joining in now too so he didn't feel as conspicuous. She had had too much to drink and he was hoping a little bit of activity might sober her up a little. He was worried about her.

"You are a really nice guy Jarod, did you know that?" Tash asked him, sighing softly as they moved slowly.

"And you are very drunk, your judgement is not to be trusted." He smiled at her though.

Looking up at him with a grin, "Not that dunk that I don't know you are a good guy Jarod. Everyone knows you're a great, nice guy."

"We are all good guys, didn't you hear? We saved the world." He quipped, although he believed every person that worked here was a 'good guy.'

"We did!" Nat exclaimed happily at that, "We need more drinks to celebrate, and you need to drink all of this glass." She ordered him, dragging him over to the drinks and ordered two cocktails with little umbrellas in them.

"I think you probably have had enough Natasha," Jarod said gently.

"Not nearly enough. This is the first time I have been able to drink in over three months, I plan on using this chance with all I got." She grinned, pushing the drink into Jarod's hand, "Drink it."

Jarod took a small mouthful, surprised that a professional at her level might behave this way. He supposed they all deserved it though. "Cheers."

"Cheers." She grinned, drinking some of her drink. Natasha could almost see the look of disapproval on Jarod's face at her being drunk, but half of them were as drunk as her, some more so. They had all worked so hard for so long, not getting days off really, working extra hours. This was there chance to just finally let their hair down and relax.

"I am going over for another donut," Jarod said, wanting to eat more than get drunk. It wasn't often so much tempting food was on offer.

Following him, sipping on her drink, Natasha grinned at him. "Eat as many as you want, they are all just for you." He looked so sexy in those clothes, knowing he would when she picked them, Natasha couldn't help herself. Leaning in, Tash reached up and kissed him.

Jarod froze for a moment, not really sure what he should do. He kissed her back gently and then pulled away, not wanting to take advantage of her in this drunken state.

Lyle saw Jarod pull back from her and the look of hurt on her face and moved over to them with a grin, "Miss Natasha," He said smoothly, grinning evilly at Jarod, "Why don't I get you another drink, and you and I can go dance and maybe do something more exciting?" He hinted. This was a perfect opportunity to hurt Jarod in a way he really hadn't been able to hurt him before.

"Natasha," Jarod said, his voice low in warning.

Looking at Jarod, to the man offering his arm and a dazzling smile, she reached out to take his arm slowly.

"No one likes a man who doesn't even know how to kiss a woman or who has only had sex twice." Lyle smirked at Jarod.

"Please don't go Natasha," Jarod asked her in a whisper, ignoring Lyle completely. Jarod knew that Lyle was a smooth operator and that his fumbling attempts would never be able to compete with Lyle in full swing. Jarod was a man of many talents, but intimacy was not one of them. That was something that came with experience and confidence, not book learning.

Before she could have a chance, Lyle leant in and kissed her deeply, his eyes looking from the corner of his eyes at Jarod, knowing how much he would hate this.

Tasha's knees went weak as she was kissed and wrapped her arms around Lyle, not thinking about how she would feel in the morning, what this man had done and been doing to Jarod.

Jarod could see that she wasn't going to listen to him and probably the only thing he could do was warn agent Byrnes about what kind of a man Lyle really was and what danger he might pose to his female agents. "Natasha?" Jarod asked, knowing his cause was lost though. It hurt him though to see her kissing him back, to see her reaction and he wondered if he was just another guy after all, not really important to her beyond a little gratification.

Pulling back as Jarod spoke her name, she just smiled dumbly at him, "Lyle is a real good kisser Jarod." She was breathless after the kiss, awed, weak in the knees. Her heart was beating loudly in her chest and Tash couldn't help but feel like kissing that man again.

Jarod nodded and smiled tightly at her. "Thanks for the donuts," he whispered and backed away, knowing that to make a scene now would only push her closer to Lyle. Worried about her though, knowing what an animal Lyle could be. She wasn't Asian, but that didn't mean she wasn't at risk from him. Lyle was just as likely to hurt her to spite him than out of any real desire to.

Looking from Lyle to Jarod backing off, she really rather be with Jarod, no matter how good of a kisser this man was. Pulling completely from Lyle, she took a few steps moving to Jarod, only to be stopped by a tight hand on her wrist and wincing.

"We were in the middle of something Natasha." He warned her softly. "You don't just walk away from me."

"Let her go Lyle." Jarod said very softly as he saw the grip, her reaction. "Don't make a scene about this."

When the grip loosened, Tasha pulled her hand away and rubbed at the wrist. "Thanks for the kiss and the offer, I rather stay with Jarod though." She told him, moving to Jarod quickly.

"We have all night to change your mind." Lyle smiled charmingly at her.

"You heard what the lady said," Jarod said, his eyes holding Lyle's.

"I will have her before the night's end." Lyle whispered darkly to Jarod before turning and walking off back to the woman he had been chatting with earlier.

"You should stay away from him Natasha," Jarod warned her. "He is not a good man."

"Well if you were a bit more fun, I wouldn't be looking elsewhere for it." As soon as Natasha had said that though, she realised how bad it sounded. She hadn't wanted him just for fun, just to sleep with. She really liked this man, she was just to drunk to get her words out right.

"Oh, I see." Jarod said softly realising that she was just looking for a toy to play with. He was flattering himself and should have realised. "I am sure there are plenty of men here tonight that would be plenty of fun without going near Lyle."

"But I don't like any of them Jarod. I like you." Natasha whispered very softly, looking into his deep brown eyes.

She was drunk and horny. "Come on, why don't we sit down for a moment and talk?" He asked her, already leading her to a quiet corner.

Moving along with him without complaint, she sat down on a chair away from everyone else. "I really do like you Jarod, have since I first saw you." Tash whispered to him, feeling slightly embarrassed, knowing it was very unprofessional to be saying this, to someone she worked with. But since she started drinking, her professionalism had gone right out the window.

"I like you too Natasha, I really do. But nothing is going to happen. Tomorrow, day after, I will be gone and we are not likely to ever see each other again. I am not trying to spoil your fun, I just don't want to see you hurt."

"How do you know that Jarod? Have you decided to stay here yet? Because if you say yes, then most likely you will be able to work here instead. And if not, why can't something happen? Why can't we have one good night, give you something good to go back with?"

He touched her face gently. "Because you are drunk and I don't want to take advantage of you." If he was going to do that, he wanted them both to be sober, knowing fully what they were doing, no regrets.

"You wouldn't be though Jarod, I have been wanting to be with you since I first saw you. And more and more every time I spoke with you, worked with you." Nat whispered, leaning into his hand. "And if you go, I would regret not having the chance to spend a night with you, more than I would ever regret being with you."

"There is no way I can Natasha," Jarod sighed. "I am sorry." He had Lyle breathing down his back every second and he did not want something dirty and sneaky, and certainly not when she was too drunk to walk, let alone make a sound decision. He was also poison to everyone he touched or dared to love. All of their lives were ruined because of him and after what had happened with Zoe, he knew that he would never put anyone at risk like that again.

"Why?" She whispered miserably. Natasha had forgotten how horrible and humiliating it was to be turned down. She wasn't normally a woman men turned down, and yet here was a great guy she really liked, really wanted to get to know and he didn't want her.

"You know what my situation is here Tash," He said her nickname gently. He could almost feel Lyle's eyes on him without even looking to see if he was watching.

Sighing softly, she stood up. "Had to get drunk just to say I like you, should have known this would happen." Natasha whispered miserably. "Why don't you go eat your donuts Jarod? Mingle with everyone else?"

"Tash, please don't be like that." He asked her, standing up, worried she would stumble. Hurting her was the last thing he wanted, but this was never going to work and he wished she could understand that.

"Like what Jarod? I put myself out there for you to get turned down. I know these aren't the best circumstances and I understand Jarod." It didn't help how she felt though. "Go have some fun, I am going to get another drink."

"Tash, I am sorry." Jarod said softly, worried he had hurt her feelings, worried she would drink even more and do something foolish.

Taking his hand in hers gently, looking down at them, "I know you are." Tash whispered before pulling away and walking off to get something more to drink. Jarod was a good nice guy, and Natasha knew he was just doing what he thought was best.

Jarod watched her, very worried, and decided he needed to talk to Byrnes, at least warn him about Lyle, made sure Lyle was watched. He didn't think he would be stupid enough to try anything in here though.

Tash had another couple of drinks, her good mood not returning so decided to call it a night. Saying a few goodbyes, she went to say good bye to Byrnes and Jarod who were talking when she was grabbed by Lyle and pulled in close. "Let me go. I am not in the mood."

Lyle leant into her ear, "Come to my room, I will show you a good time. Nothing like that pretender could do, he is completely useless, probably doesn't even know how to get it up without some sort of help." He whispered.

Tash tried to shove him back, but he held her tightly. "Jarod is a good, wonderful and caring man. Nothing you can say will make me think ill of him." She almost snarled at the man.

Jarod stopped mid sentence, having watched her and moved over to the two of them quickly, ready to kill Lyle right on the spot if necessary.

"Don't be like that now," He whispered in her ear before bringing his lips to hers and kissed her deeply, invading her mouth.

Trying to push him away, too drunk to to fight too much, she bit down hard on his tongue, feeling the blood in her mouth from the wound, oblivious to Jarod storming over.

"You bitch!" Lyle roared, spiting the blood to the floor, his words slurred a little form the wound she had inflicted. What he wouldn't do to take the slut to his little hideout right now. He was tempted to just slap her, but knew he couldn't.

"Get your hands off her," Jarod growled as he grabbed Lyle and yanked him away.

"Remove your hands this instant," Lyle warned Jarod darkly, yanking out of his grip. "When we get back, you will be sorry." He whispered dangerously before storming off, trying not to snap and kill them both.

"Did he hurt you?" Jarod turned to her in concern, not at all worried about Lyle's threat right now.

"I can take care of myself." She told Jarod, "Good night." Natasha whispered before side stepping Jarod, stumbling just a little as she headed for the door.

Jarod followed her for a small distance until the two guards stepped forward a little warning him with a look not to test them.

"Goodnight Agent Byrnes." Natasha said to him as she saw the guards stop Jarod.

"Goodnight," Byrnes nodded, wondering what had happened, too busy talking with everyone to have seen. It was beginning to wind down now, people knowing they still had to show up for work tomorrow.

Walking out, Natasha went to the lobby and had someone call her a cab before getting in and going home. It was late, and she was drunk and passed out the minute she hit the bed, still in the purple dress she thought would impress Jarod, that hadn't really done anything. The 'you look lovely' comment would have been said even if she turned up in old jeans and a t-shirt.

Jarod fretted about her as the party wound down, talking to people and trying to keep up appearances, but he was worried and wished she hadn't left like that. There was nothing he could do though and he hated feeling so helpless. He couldn't even make a phone call.

It had been a very difficult night for Jarod, worried about Natasha, worried about what he should do if this offer proved to be legitimate. Deciding that he might as well work as toss and turn, he was up and stuck into files long before anybody put in an appearance. He hadn't wanted to hurt her feelings like that, but he didn't see what other choice he had.

Having woken early, her head pounding, Natasha decided just to get to work and dive into it, needing the distraction from last night. Walking in, seeing Jarod and two other people, she moved straight over to the coffee and poured a cup of it, sipping on it with a soft sigh.

Jarod looked up when he saw her, not knowing what he should do. Deciding though that he had to explain himself, he got up and moved over to the coffee machine. "Good morning," He said softly, mindful of the headache he assumed she had.

"What's good about it?" Natasha grumbled, squeezing her eyes shut against the bright lights. She had drunk way too much and just wished she could take the day off. More fool her though.

"Bad head?" He asked her sympathetically.

"Horrible head." She mumbled, sipping more coffee, needing more pain killers but had only just taken some.

"Give me your hand." Jarod told her gently.

Looking at Jarod strangely, Natasha slowly held her hand out to him. "Strange command Jarod."

"It was a request, not a command." He said as he started to massage it gently, manipulating certain pressure points.

Moaning softly, Tash's eyes closed as she felt the headache draining from her as Jarod did whatever the hell he was doing to her hand. Putting the coffee down, thinking she was going to drop it soon, Tash was relaxing very quickly.

"May I have your other hand?" He made sure to request rather than order. He knew only too well what it felt like to be ordered around and he guessed it wasn't just her head that was a little sensitive today.

Handing it over without any problem, Natasha shifted to relax against the coffee table, not opening her eyes yet.

Jarod could see she was enjoying it. "Have your coffee, then try some water or juice." He suggested.

"Don't stop," Tash ordered Jarod, moaning softly in the back of her throat as Jarod did the same to her other hand.

Jarod smiled. "No ma'am, wouldn't dream of it."

Opening her eyes to smile at him, completely relaxed now, her headache no longer there. "Thanks." It had done wonders, and she couldn't help but wonder what Jarod would be like at full body massages.

"You are very welcome. Juice though, promise?"

"Promise." She nodded before taking his hand. "Come talk for a minute? Somewhere more private?" She saw Lyle with one of the female agents, one of only two other agents in the room and thought they could slip out.

Jarod nodded and followed her, guessing this was going to be about last night.

Walking into the first empty room, she shut the door and looked at Jarod, "What I said last night Jarod, about liking you. It wasn't because I was drunk." She whispered. If nothing else, she wanted to clear that up with him.

"Oh," Jarod whispered, not sure how he was supposed to respond to that. "I like you very much too Tash, I didn't mean to upset you last night."

"But you don't like me in that kind of way." Natasha guessed.

Jarod looked at her for a long moment. "Truth?" He asked.

"Truth." Tash nodded, not wanting lies.

"I barely know you Natasha, but I would like to, if that counts for anything." Jarod told her. He had not expected anything to get personal here, and romance was certainly the very last thing on his mind. He couldn't afford to think about things like this.

"I guess it will have to." She smiled sadly at Jarod, never one who was very bold in this part of her life. When it came to work and friends, she was great, confident, and bold. But when it came to men she liked, she lost all of that confidence, and she had been so brave to even say anything to Jarod. "Now onto a more serious note." Tash said, getting back to things she felt safe with. "We need your decision Jarod."

"Has it been approved?" Jarod asked, not entirely sure what he was or was not agreeing to here. In the end, wondering if he really had any choice in the matter at all. If they had decided to keep him, that was going to be that after all.

"Not that I know of. As far as I know, Agent Byrnes wanted an answer from you first before he went ahead to get it approved."

"You know what it means for me if I go back." Jarod said slowly.

"I do Jarod, but we want this to be your choice. We won't force you into anything." Natasha said very seriously.

"Then I will talk to Byrnes, see what he says. But it is very dangerous to cross these people."

"I know Jarod, but we are more powerful than they could ever be, and if you say yes, we will protect you. Come on, why don't we go talk to him now. This all should be wrapped up by the end of today, so we don't have much time."

"Is he even in yet?" Jarod asked, not sure what the repercussions would be if he agreed to this. It would mean he never see Sydney or Miss Parker ever again.

Looking at her watch, Natasha nodded, "He should be Jarod."

"Then let's go talk to him." Jarod agreed, knowing what the smart thing to do was, also knowing how difficult it would be to do it.

Nodding, Natasha led him down to Byrnes' door and knocked on it before hearing the command to enter. Opening the door, she walked in. "Sir."

"Morning Agent, Jarod." Byrnes nodded, having been up all night in meetings, still in the same suit he had been wearing yesterday.

Not commenting on how he was looking, she offered Jarod a seat before sitting, "I brought Jarod to talk about what I suggested yesterday."

"Yes, what we talked about." Byrnes looked at the two of them, putting his pen down.

"Jarod is thinking about it, could you tell him the finer details so he could make his mind up?"

Byrnes nodded and took a sip of his coffee. "I am afraid it wasn't what you might have been hoping for. I was lucky to get what I got as it is." He started slowly. Here was another compromise he had been forced to swallow. He was choking on the compromises he had made in this case. Jarod should be granted their full and unconditional protection after what he had done for them, but that wasn't to be, wasn't politically expedient.

Jarod sat there listening to him, knowing that whatever offer was about to come was not at all that promising.

Looking to Jarod back to Byrnes, her face held worry on it, waiting to hear what he got. Surely though, anything they offered here had to be better than life back there.

"Basically Jarod you will be swapping one for another. If they are going to cross the Centre, virtually destroying one of their primary sources of outside consults, they want a guarantee in return that they aren't burning their bridges. In other words, they want to know that you will stay and work for us, otherwise it is lose-lose for them."

"And what are the conditions? I guess doing this as a real job, him being an agent and being paid for his time here is out of the question then?

Byrnes sighed heavily and shook his head. "I am afraid so. They are willing to grant you any reasonable request, make your life as comfortable and as happy as can possibly be." Byrnes said, hedging around it.

"But at the end of the day, I belong to them and they are not willing to risk losing me?" Jarod finished for him, he almost felt sorry for the guy, looking so pained. He believed that Byrnes had tried his best for him and that was more than anyone had ever done in his life for him.

"Would he be allowed outside? To wander like I asked for? Even if he does have to have guards with him." Natasha asked, hoping they had said yes.

"The security restrictions would have to be ironed out. Nothing is certain yet. What I do know is one, they don't trust you, and two, I will do everything in my power to fight for your rights. You will never be mistreated here and we will extend you every comfort that we reasonably can."

Tasha looked at Jarod, "You can say no Jarod. Maybe you should think about this during the day?"

Jarod looked at her and nodded. "If I go back there, things will deteriorate," he said slowly. Despite his status, he had liked it here, very much. "When do they want the decision? And what is going to happen about Lyle?"

"Kill the son-of-a-bitch." Natasha said coldly before agent Byrnes could answer. He had hurt Jarod, had been mean and cruel to him during Jarod's stay, he had tried to force her to go back to his room. She didn't like him at all.

Byrnes just looked at her and said nothing for a moment. "Why don't you finish up your work Jarod, and when you are ready, come talk to me?"

"Do you wish me to stay or go back to work Sir?" She asked as Jarod stood up

"Go ahead Jarod, I am sorry that I can't offer you anything better." He said sadly, genuinely sorry about it. The man had just done his country a great service after all. Now they were asking him to be his jailer, it wasn't fair. Byrnes was a patriot, there was no doubt about that, but even he had to question this decision and question just once again at what price they would guarantee their freedom.

"I will be back to work soon Jarod. Have a think about it, this is all your choice." She said gently. "We are not going to force you into staying her. If you don't want to, then say no. This is entirely up to you." Tash stressed to him.

Jarod nodded and got up, knowing that he only had one sensible choice. If he thought he had a reasonable chance of escape from the Centre, then he would go back because he doubted he would be getting out of here soon. The problem was though it looked like that was going to be a long stay and he wasn't sure he could survive Lyle's retribution, not to mention when the pressure to do unconscionable SIM's really started.

When Jarod was gone, Natasha turned back to face Byrnes. "I am sorry if this is causing you undue stress Sir."

"I just wanted to offer him something better than this, but they were adamant." He apologised, knowing how she felt.

"If he decides to stay, as time goes on, maybe they will trust him more and give him more freedom. For a law enforcement organisation, they don't care much about a person's right do they?"

"You know that what we do here often violates all the amendments and you signed on, so don't run the patriotic speech with me Agent Blake. Would you prefer that we let the terrorist attack go ahead? Millions might have died if that virus had been deployed. One man's rights hardly seem significant stacked up against that." He said, although he believed the rhetoric, he didn't have to like it. He had been forcing himself to swallow it all night, although it sounded hollow to his own ears right now. He knew it was right, knew they had done the right thing, knew they had, it had to be the right thing.

"That is different Sir," She snapped. "I do know what we do here and yes I signed on by my own accord. But that is over now, Jarod will help us, but he will be here by his choice as well, willingly helping us. We have no right to violate him like this, not when Lyle is gone and he has chosen to stay here and help."

"Actually agent, we do have the right," He corrected her, and then softened. "Look Natasha, I don't like this anymore than you do. We can offer him safety though and much more than what he is going back to. They don't even allow him real food there. It is not a perfect solution, but for now, it is all we have got."

Sighing, she nodded, "I know. I know we violate someone's rights everyday doing this work, it is just never right in front of us, seeing the results of treating someone that way. I don't like it. I work here, fight to save people's lives, save our country. Keep this country free and keep equality for all, and yet, here we are, keeping a man prisoner, violating his rights."

"Yes, and the alternative? Send him back there where they will do far worse? The bottom line is that we need the Centre too much, if we lose them, then we need to recoup those losses."

Looking at him, she knew they needed either Jarod or the Centre. "At least here he can do good, some real good work. He seemed to be proud of himself, so happy earlier when we finally got everything we needed. He said it's been a long while since he has been able to help people."

"Jarod is an altruist," Byrnes nodded. "We can give him a fairly full life here, with as much freedom as we can allow. It isn't a perfect solution, but he lesser of two evils I think. I do not think that is what you wanted to talk about, is it?"

Taking a deep breath, Natasha shook her head. "Permission to terminate Mr Lyle Sir?" She asked in business tone.

"You are quoting me amendment rights and you want to terminate him?" Byrnes asked in surprise. "We are not in the assassination business Agent." Byrnes told her, although that wasn't strictly true.

"One he is tormenting and hurting Jarod, and two, last night, he tried to force me to go back to his room to sleep with him. Is that the kind of person you want in this country?"

"And for that he deserves to die? No trial, no jury?" Byrnes asked her slowly.

"Look at it this way, if we don't kill him, he is going to put up a massive fight over Jarod, and get the Centre to come and try to take him back. Now you know what will happen if Centre men come here to collect him, there will be a blood bath. Where if he is dead, we can say Jarod shot him and escaped."

He looked at her as if she had completely lost the plot. "He overpowered our guards, took their guns, shot Mr Lyle and escaped while heavily restrained in the very same restraints that are escape proof?"

"Why not? The Centre wouldn't know what our security is like, they don't know it's the best in the world."

"Actually I suspect they do. Either way though, we are declaring war on them and essentially shutting them down. We pull our funding from them, then the hierarchy will fall upon itself I suspect."

"So why not get rid of one of the more dangerous men? One that poses the more risk to us and Jarod?" Natasha reasoned.

"Perhaps and accident?" He mused. Although this was going to be dangerous no matter what they did.

"An explosion in the end of this floor? We rarely use it, saying maybe Jarod tried to get out, it backfired, killed them both? So that why, they can't really blame us."

"I was thinking an auto wreck but that might work. They will want to see the bodies."

"Burnt to ashes in the explosion. We can create photo evidence maybe, send back some ashes. They can't DNA test it."

"I am due at Oversight in half an hour, I will know more when I get back." He told her, getting up and putting his jacket on.

"Yes Sir," Natasha got to her feet, "I will go and finish my work. It looks like the team will be finished by late afternoon."

"Looks like." He agreed, picking up his pile of folders for the briefing.

Thanking him, Natasha walked out the office, eager to see what Jarod's decision would be.


	18. Bad news

Disclaimer: Do not own them... what a shame...

Authors note: Thanks for all the reviews!!! Love them, keep them coming lol :D As usual, for thsoe who don't know already, this is co-written by Jaccione and Onisius. Hope you enjoy! This is second last chapter!

Chapter eighteen...

Byrnes waited to be escorted up to Miss Parker's office, knowing how she was going to react. He had a preliminary report on the 'accident' and even some video footage they had spliced together. As he awaited to be announced, he was slightly worried that she might just shoot him on the spot and should have had this particular meeting somewhere else.

"What?!" Parker barked loudly as there was a knock on her door. When the agent walked in, "For your sake, you better have the rat in tow."

"Miss Parker," He said heavily, just the right amount of regret in his voice. "I am afraid I have some very bad news."

"If he has escaped, I will kill your arse, along with everyone in your employment." Parker said dangerously, fear sitting heavily in her stomach at the tone of his voice.

"No, no, he has not escaped," He said softly, still standing.

"Then where the hell is he?" Parker demanding, not liking the sound of this.

Byrnes shook his head sadly. "Jarod, along with Mr Lyle, and two of my men, well they... I knew allowing Lyle to come was a mistake, right from day one he was problematic, his hatred for Jarod clouding his judgement."

"What happened?" Parker asked, all anger gone, dread in her voice now.

"There was an accident, which our preliminary investigations are leading us to believe was caused by Lyle. There was an explosion in the lab..." He looked up at her. "I am sorry Miss Parker, you have my deepest sympathies, I know he was your brother."

"Jarod?" She whispered, not caring what so ever about Lyle. What ever had happened to Lyle, Parker knew the bastard had deserved it. Karma was a bitch. It was Jarod she was fearing for.

"There is no way anybody could have survived the blast. We are combing through the wreckage now for DNA confirmation."

"No," Parker whispered. "How could you allow this, how could you lose him!" Parker growled.

"We believe that Mr Lyle was harassing him during a chemical analysis of a passport and that something must have spilled. Had Mr Lyle not been killed in the blast, I would have suspected murder. He is far too narcissistic though, so we have ruled this out as a murder/suicide."

"I want proof." Parker demanded, trying not to lose it, thinking about having to tell Sydney. This was going to destroy the older man.

"You will have access to all our findings of course and we can arrange for a visit if you wish." He put down the thick folder on her desk. "Here is what we have so far." It didn't bother him lying to this woman, knowing what kind of place she ran here. Her family had dealt in extortion, kidnapping, murder and who knows what for decades now, making money off the suffering of others. He despised them all.

Parker flicked through the pictures, closing her eyes at the room charred room and what she could see was a few bones on the floor. Closing the file, struggling with herself. "Thank you agent, I want any remains sent back here." Parker demanded in a very tightly control voice.

"Of course. I know what a devastating blow this is to the Centre, to the country Miss Parker. I believe millions of lives have been saved by what Jarod has done over these past two weeks. We have put together a compensation package for you that we hope will ease the loss." The fact they were paying them made him sick, but that was not his final decision and he was not about to cross the powers that be.

"I want you to find every single member of his family for me. No if's, no but's. I will need to tell them about... about Jarod." Parker whispered, her hand running over the closed file. Just seeing the photos was enough to make her imagination run wild, how bad it would have been for Jarod and those other men. For Lyle though, it was just an introduction into an eternity in hell.

"They are of no use to you now Miss Parker." He said, a little shocked by her request.

"No, they are not. But they have a right to know their second son has been killed." Parker whispered, thinking about how Jarod felt when Kyle was murdered, the least she could do for Jarod now was tell his family.

"Oh, of course. We will do everything in our power to help." He said, softening a little, "We also know what pressure this will put on you and steps are being undertaken that will grant you your autonomy."

Parker rubbed at her face, "Just find me any remains, and find me his family so we can tell them." Parker whispered, breathing heavily, struggling not to cry now in front of this man. Weakness was not an option here, not now, not ever. It was a massive blow to her though.

"Of course, it will be done Miss Parker. I am very sorry. My number is there, that is my private number, you can contact me at any time. We should have our final report by the end of the week. I will see you get a copy of it."

Nodding, still touching the folder gently, she looked at him, "Thank you agent, good day." Parker whispered.

"My deepest sympathies Miss Parker." He said softly, moving towards the door. He was surprised that was all she had to say, he had expected threats and protests.

When he finally left, Parker let the tears fall, in too much shock to deny her feelings. Picking up the phone she ordered Sydney to her office. Parker didn't want to tell him, but he had a right to know.

Sydney knew there was something terribly wrong by the sound of her voice and he made his way up there quickly, leaving his experiment running. "Parker, what has happened?" He asked moving into her office, a sick feeling of dread in his stomach.

Looking up at him, tears on her cheek, her make up smudged under her eyes. Holding the folder up to him, "Jarod," She whispered.

"Parker," Sydney said in a whisper, taking the folder but not looking at it. "He has escaped?" Sydney asked her gently.

"He has been killed." Parker whispered.

"No Parker, that cannot be," He said, denying it instantly. "We are talking about Jarod."

"He said there was an explosion. Was working on chemicals for a passport or something, and Lyle being Lyle, did not leave Jarod alone. They think something was spilt and mixed, end result Lyle, Jarod and two of his men were killed." Parker whispered, not stoping the tears falling from her eyes, not able to.

"Oh Parker," Sydney whispered, although he didn't believe it. He moved around to embrace her. "This is more than likely one of Jarod's tricks. He must have found a way to escape. Don't you see? He has fooled them." Sydney couldn't accept that Jarod could be dead, it was inconceivable.

"Look at the photos Sydney, there is no way he could have escaped that." Parker didn't fight as he pulled her into a hug, too shocked to resist anything right now.

Sydney just held her, stubbornly refusing to look at the pictures, needing this to be what it could only be. Jarod would finally be free of them and if everyone thought he was dead, they would all stop looking. "Shhh, it's going to be okay," He said softly.

"How? How is it going to be ok?" Parker demanded, getting angrier now, shoving Sydney away as she stood up. "The god damn lab rat has gone and got himself killed! How is this going to be ok?"

"It can't be true Parker," Sydney whispered, seeing that she did believe it. "Jarod is not foolish enough to let an accident like that happen."

"Under how much pressure I guess he had been? With Lyle constantly breathing down his neck 24/7? The knowledge that if he failed, thousands and thousands of lives would be lost?"

Sydney knew that was probably true enough. Before he had left, he could see how much it was wearing on Jarod, how desperate he was becoming. "We must be certain though Parker that this isn't one of Jarod's tricks. You know what he is capable of."

Parker nodded, "I know, they are sending us any remains they find." Parker winced at that. "At least he had his photo." She whispered.

"Parker, this isn't your fault." Sydney told her gently. He could see she believed this, but Sydney didn't, not yet anyway.

"I knew something bad was going to happen Sydney, I could feel it. I didn't want him to go. We had no choice though and he went. Now he is dead, gone."

"I know you didn't but there was nothing you could do," Sydney tried to soothe her. "There was nothing you could have done differently." He had known of her misgivings and had dismissed them as nothing.

Parker wiped away the smudged make up and went and got a scotch. "I gave him his photo of his mother, to keep him safe. Lot of good that did for him."

"I am sure it was a great comfort to him." Sydney watched her, focusing on her feelings instead of his own. Even though he was actively denying that it could be true, some part of him wanted to scream out in rage and grief.

"It's not anything any more. The bastard! Why did he have to do this Sydney!" She roared in hurt and rage.

"Why did he have to leave you?" Sydney asked her, understanding her pain.

Her face crumpled in hurt and sadness at that. "Why did he have to be so stupid and make this sort of mistake? Unless he just couldn't take it anymore." It wasn't something she would think Jarod would normally do. But these last few months and all the stress he had been under, how depressed and hurt he had been, he might have just snapped.

"No," Sydney said instantly. "Don't ever think that Parker. Jarod would never do that."

"He has seen outside once in over three months, he has Lyle harassing him and hurting him. He couldn't escape, he couldn't see his family, he couldn't do anything."

"That is not a new situation for Jarod Parker, it would not have driven him to despair. You cannot let yourself think that." Sydney told her, not believing for one second Jarod could become suicidal.

"So what, this was just a stupid mistake?" Parker laughed hollowly at that. Jarod never made these stupid mistakes. And one of only a few ever in his life, he had lost his life because of it.

"If that is what they are telling you, then why would you doubt that and not anything else?"

Parker thought about it for a moment, "Because Jarod doesn't normally make these kinds of mistakes." Parker whispered.

"Jarod never makes mistakes Parker, you know how precise he is." Sydney thought about his capture though and still wondered if that had been a mistake on Jarod's part, or just bad luck.

"He has a few times, but nothing this serious."

"No, he does not make mistakes like this. We will know more after we read the report. If you don't want to, I will and tell you what it says."

Parker just nodded, "I need to get out." She whispered and headed for the door. Parker needed to go get drunk, to not think about this, to try and forget in the end it was her fault he was killed

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked her, very worried.

"No, I need to be myself." Parker said over her shoulder as she left the office

"I will be here if you need me." Sydney told her as she went, settling himself down to read the file.


	19. At what price

Disclaimer: Don't own them...

Authors note: Here it is guys!!! the final chapter to this story. Now we do have an alternative ending if enough people are interest it will be posted, but only if we get enough people saying yes lol. There is a warning to this... if i say though, it will spoil the chap lol, so be warned. If you dont like danger, character death, violence, sex... do NOT read on. The warning applies to one of those do not like parts... read at your own risk.

Chapter nineteen...

It had been a couple of months since Lyle had been removed. Agent Byrnes had said no to killing him and had just transferred him somewhere else. Jarod had been so much happier and more relaxed now he was here permanently without Lyle harassing him. Her and Jarod had gotten closer over the few weeks, become good friends and she loved spending time with him. He had been non stop over wanting his photos and DSA's back, Tash being told DSA's were like mini DVD's. Agent Byrnes had said yes he could go to the Centre, with Natasha with him and ten of their best agents to make sure they didn't try to keep Jarod there. Pulling up in front of the building, Tasha looked out the window, "Wow." Was all she could say.

Jarod looked at it and supposed it did look very impressive. It was the last place he wanted to be though. They had agreed to let him come, under heavy guard, which was ostensibly for his protection, but he knew it was also to stop him wandering off. "It wasn't often I ever got to see this view of it." He said softly. Despite all the time passing, despite their protection, it gave him a bad feeling and he was not going back there, not ever. He had sworn that to himself once before and they had caught him and now he knew he wouldn't survive if he had to go back again.

Taking his hand in hers. "We can turn back right now if you want. Jarod, you can find more photos I'm sure."

"There are no more," Jarod said wondering if Parker had destroyed them to spite him when he never returned. If she had hated him before, she was going to despise him now.

"Come on then. Straight in, straight out. No need to stay around. We have our agents to protect you if they tried to keep you here." Natasha tried to reassure him.

Jarod took a deep breath and steadied himself, unable to believe he would ever willingly walk through the front doors of this place again.

"Come on," Natasha pulled him out, the other agents surrounding them protectively.

He marched up there in the throng of suits, that could easily have been sweepers, his heart racing faster. This part of his life was over forever and he told himself he had nothing to fear here. Not even the Centre would be stupid enough to go to war with the US government. Still, it was a terrifying experience for him, all the old fears coming back to paralyse him.

Taking his hand tightly in hers, they marched up the steps and through the front doors, seeing everyone look at them and go quite. "Normal reception from you?" It was eerie to see a place this big go deadly silent as they all stared at Jarod.

"I guess I am a bit infamous around here. It isn't too often I waltz in through the front doors."

Broots was scurrying across the lobby, hating the new boss here. He was so cold and cruel, he made Lyle look like a nice old granny who offered candy to the neighbourhood kids. When the whole lobby seem to go quiet, he looked up. Paling completely as he saw Jarod, he almost fainted. He was dead, wasn't he? "Jarod? Jarod?!" He called before quieting as people looked at him, Broots rushed to him. "What are you doing here? My god, I mean, you're here. That's impossible, isn't it?" He rambled, looking around as the sweepers slowly started to close in on them

"Hello Mr Broots," Jarod smiled at him and his reaction. "I guess nothing is impossible, this is the Centre and I AM here after all, aren't I?"

"No, you can't be here." He whispered, looking as pale as a ghost. As the sweepers circled around Jarod, and the other men who looked like sweepers showed their badges and guns, the sweepers backed off but didn't leave Jarod.

Jarod watched the sweepers back off a little and wondered if this wouldn't end in a shoot out. "Mr Broots, are you alright?" Jarod asked in concern, seeing how pale he was, his extreme reaction. He turned to Natasha. "This is Mr Broots, you have nothing to fear from him."

"So I can see. Think if I breathed on him he would fall over?" Tash asked in amusement. For a place with the Centre's reputation, she hadn't expected to find someone as meek and easily scared as this Mr Broots.

Looking around, "Y-you need to get out of the lobby before they notice you." Broots whispered, not sure how Sydney would take this. Even though he had hunted Jarod for many years, he respected the man a great deal. Even when he didn't have to, shouldn't have, he had helped Broots. "Jarod, you're dead!" He exclaimed in shock, still unable to believe his eyes.

"What?" Jarod asked him with a sharp intake of breath. He had imagined all kinds of reactions when Natasha had suggested coming here, played it out in his mind over and over again. That was not anything at all like he imagined.

Broots looked around frantically. "In m-my office." He whispered, having been moved from the tech level to Miss Parker's old office. He thought it was punishment from the new chairperson because of his loyalty to her. He didn't mind though, it helped him remember her, her smell, her style, her feel.

"I have come to retrieve some things that belong to me Mr Broots, I am afraid I don't really have time to visit." Jarod tried to explain, disturbed by his comment. He didn't know if it was a threat or they had been told that to account for his sudden disappearance. Well, nobody ever died at the Centre, so why should he?

"N-no, you have to come with me now before they see you. You have to now." Broots urged frantically.

"I think they have already seen me Mr Broots," Jarod whispered as if it was a big secret. Half the place seemed to be watching them and he bet the security feeds had already informed Parker that he was back. He was surprised her and Sydney weren't here already.

"Y-you don't understand." Broots whispered, his eyes wide and frantic, looking all around.

"Let's go Jarod, just to calm him down. The photos can wait for a few minutes. This is obviously important to him."

"Alright then," Jarod agreed, "We will have a talk Mr Broots." It seemed every time he saw Broots he somehow managed to terrify the poor man.

Walking quickly to his office, Miss Parker's old office, he didn't wait for Jarod or the sweepers to follow him in. He hadn't changed a single thing, placing one or two of his own photos on the desk only.

Jarod followed him silently and when they got to Miss Parker's old office he frowned. "Why are we here?" He looked around at her office, which seemed to be heavy with her presence, despite her not being there.

"This is my new office, but Jarod. You're dead. I mean, we saw the photos of the explosion, we scattered your ashes. Jarod you are dead!" He said madly.

"What?" He asked more insistently. "What explosion?" He didn't know what was more confusing, Broots claiming Parker's office as his own or his claim that he was dead.

Natasha frowned. That wasn't what happened at all. Looking at Jarod to the ashen man, she didn't believe it.

"Some explosion, killed you, Mr Lyle, two agents we were told. Even had some of his remains to DNA test. I did them myself." They really hadn't gotten anything to conclusive from them, but there was just enough to math Jarod's loosely.

"Lyle is dead?" Jarod asked, not understanding anything. He looked at Natasha. "What have they done?" All of a sudden it came to him what must have happened and anger filled him. More lies, always with the lies.

"No, I was told Lyle was transferred some where else." Tasha shook her head.

"If you don't know Mr Lyle is... oh my god... you don't know... ohhhhh Jarod..." Broots face crumpled suddenly, on the brink of tears.

"What Mr Broots what?" Jarod asked, looking at him fearfully, although he already suspected now, he just waited for the words to confirm what his heart was telling him.

"She's gone." He whispered, the tears falling, looking at Jarod miserably. "You were never told?"

"Never told what? Gone where?" Jarod asked in confusion, worry settling in his stomach though. His mind refusing to join the dots, refusing to accept what he already knew to be true.

"Gone, dead, buried. She died Jarod, her ulcer. It was too much for her, thinking it was her fault you were dead." Broots whispered, having to turn away from him, barely able to control himself.

"What?" Jarod asked in a whisper, the blood draining from his face as he struggled to stay standing.

Grabbing him as Jarod swayed a little, Tash walked him over to the leather couch and sat him down.

"It can't be," Jarod shook his head and looked up at Broots desperately.

"I'm sorry." Broots whispered miserably. "Poor Debbie, she is still crying about her. She is buried next to her mother Jarod. I see her everyday. I always bring her flowers. I want her to know we care. It's not right that no one would go visit her now."

Jarod's eyes filled with tears as he shook her head. "No," He refused to accept it. "It cannot be."

"But it is Jarod." Sydney said, standing in the doorway. He had heard the buzz spreading through the building that Jarod had returned from the dead and he had to come and see for himself. He had mourned terribly for Jarod and was still heartbroken over it when they had found Parker's body. Losing Jarod had almost killed him, but losing Parker as well had just proved to be too much. As he looked at his former protégé now though, there was nothing but a dull despair in his eyes.

Tash took his hand gently in hers, seeing how upset he was, wondering if the woman meant something to him. As far as Tash understood, she was the one who had been holding him here.

"Sydney," Broots whispered, wiping his tears away and rushing to him. "Come sit Sydney." He whispered. He had been demanding Sydney retire, just go home and try to get better. Eventually Sydney had agreed. This was his last week. He was so much older now, the wear on him clearly evident.

"Sydney?" Jarod said numbly, staring at the old man, hardly able to recognize him, he seemed to have aged so much.

Sydney didn't move though, just stared at Jarod, not sure if he felt relieved or bitter, or a bit of both. "You are alive." He stated the obvious.

"Of course I am alive, what is going on here?" Jarod asked, unable to accept what he had just been told.

Dragging Sydney over to one of the chairs in front of the desk and sat him down. Going to his laptop, his fingers flew over the keyboard and brought up the file they had been sent and the photos. Bringing the laptop to Jarod, he handed it over. "It's all there." Dashing back to Sydney, he gave him a bottle of water.

Jarod looked through it numbly, shocked. Finally as the pieces fell into place, he looked at Natasha. "How could you do this? How could you not tell me?"

"Me?" She almost squeaked in surprise. "I didn't have anything to do with this. Yes I wanted Lyle dead, he was a bastard. But I never asked for them to say you were dead. I said you escaped, killed him, maybe an explosion as a way to escape. Not that you were dead."

"What did you do Jarod?" Sydney asked, an accusing tone in his voice.

"I, I... they asked me to stay." He said, his voice almost not working as the emotions rampaged through him. Lyle was dead, Parker was dead, he couldn't believe it.

"And look at what you did!" Broots almost yelled, his emotions still so new. No one had really mourned Parker except for the very few. Mainly him, Sydney and his daughter, Debbie having gotten so upset at the start she couldn't even go to school.

"I..." Jarod looked at Sydney hopelessly. "I didn't know Sydney, I swear I didn't know." Jarod defended himself dully. It was too much for him to take in right now, it couldn't be true, it had to be some kind of Centre trick.

"You have your freedom now Jarod but when you cut that deal did you consider for one second at what price it would be?" Sydney asked him bluntly. Deep down he knew it wasn't fair, that Jarod deserved a life, his freedom. It was just that her loss was a wound that was so fresh and so deep, the pain so raw that Sydney retreated into anger.

"Well maybe if you didn't treat him like a piece of meat and torment and hurt him so much, used his work to murder innocent people. If you made him feel like a real person here, maybe he wouldn't have stayed with us." Tash defended. This wasn't at all fair on Jarod. He did what was best for him, took the offer to get away from this torture building. He didn't know anything about what these people had been told.

"Sydney I didn't know, please believe me," He said, barely hearing her words. "They told me that they would insulate you from the Africans, they promised me." It was something that he had been absolutely adamant about. He wouldn't even consider anything unless he knew there would be no reprisals from the Africans. He agreed to do all the work they would normally send to the Centre if the Africans had been taken care of.

"YOU killed her, not THEM!" Broots knew venting on Jarod was wrong, but he couldn't help it.

"No," Jarod whispered at the accusation. "No, I just wanted out, I didn't want her hurt. I made sure she would be protected, I made it a condition." Jarod defended himself weakly.

"We thought you were dead, she was so upset when he told her." Broots shook his head. "I have never seen her this upset, she was worse then she was when Tommy..." He trailed off. "She wasn't sleeping, she was always drinking, even coming to work drunk. She was always angry and yelling and snapping. Her ulcer perforated because of the stress she was under, how upset she was because of YOU." Broots accused angrily, hurt through his eyes.

"No," Jarod said, completely devastated by this news. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't be. This was a new start for all of them, with Africa off their back they could take the Centre in any direction they had wanted. It wasn't supposed to be this way.

Sydney watched him, too wrapped up in his own grief to be able to respond to Jarod's. He knew Jarod wanted out, but not if this was the price.

"Well it is. She is dead because of you. You and your selfishness." Broots whispered, incredibly hurt and upset over all of this.

"Wasn't there another way Jarod?" Sydney asked him bitterly.

"I didn't know Sydney, I swear I didn't know." He said softly, never having wanted this. Not this.

"You didn't even think about it before you faked your death and killed her? You are meant to be a genius, a pretender. Surely you would have known something like this could have happened." Broots accused him.

"I didn't know, I never meant for this to happen," He looked at Broots and then to Sydney. "Sydney, you have to believe me, I never wanted this."

"It doesn't change it though does it Jarod?" Sydney asked him. Even to his own ears his words sounded harsh and unnecessarily cruel.

"You should just go Jarod," Broots whispered miserably, "You have caused enough hurt here already."

Sydney was torn between wanting to talk to Jarod and his grief over Parker. He was angry with Jarod, angry with himself for not being able to prevent this. He knew what a blow this would be to Jarod, knew that he never would have wanted this. None of that changed how he felt though.

Standing next to Sydney who was sitting in the chair in front of the desk and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe you should go home and get some rest Syd."

Sydney looked up at him and smiled. He had been so wonderful since the news of Jarod's apparent death, and then Parker's. "I am fine Broots," He reassured him. "Why did you come Jarod?"

Not removing his hand from Sydney's shoulder, he looked at Jarod for an answer, wanting to get Sydney home to get some rest, very worried about him.

Tash gave his hand a squeeze, "It's ok Jarod, go on and ask." She whispered, feeling horrible about this.

"I wanted my things." He said numbly, not taking his eyes off Sydney and how haggard he looked, the pain, the accusation in his eyes.

"You have no right Jarod, to come in and ask for a few little old photos, some Pez and clothes after what you have done." Broots whispered, shaking his head. This wasn't fair on Jarod, Broots knew that, but couldn't help venting on him.

"That is not up to us," Sydney told him, "You will have to talk to the new Chair."

"Do you want me to go talk to the 'new chair' and you stay here with Mr Sydney and Mr Broots?" Tash suggested lightly.

Jarod just nodded dully, incapable of making a decision about anything right now as the shock set in.

Giving his head a kiss as Tash stood up, "It will be ok Jarod," She whispered, nodding two agents to come up with her as a sweeper took her to the 'Tower' and the chair person.

Jarod sat there as the silence grew, not knowing what to say, not believing she could have died, that he didn't know, that it could be his fault.

Tash walked back into the office slowly, carrying the duffle bag, feeling the thick tension. "I have your things Jarod." She whispered.

He looked up at her and nodded. "The DSA's?" He asked, clearing his throat when his voice wouldn't work.

"I could not get them, I only just managed to get your photos and a few other things."

"Why don't you just take them and go Jarod?" Sydney asked him softly. His feelings so ambivalent right now he had no clue how he was supposed to feel. He could clearly see Jarod's pain, could see he had not known, yet, it was so hard for him to find any sympathy for Jarod at the moment.

Tasha offered Jarod her hand, wanting him to feel secure. She couldn't even begin to imagine how this felt for him.

"It is clear you have moved on Jarod, this is no place for you now." Sydney said, noticing the body language of the woman. If they weren't sleeping together already, she wished they were, her sights clearly set on Jarod.

Sydney's words struck Jarod like blows and he finally came a little out of his stupor. "I want to see her."

Broots looked at Sydney, not sure Sydney would allow it. The poor man was nearly on his death bed, so completely gutted over this. Broots swore he had aged 20 years since they found out about Jarod's 'death'. If that wasn't enough to make the older man heartbroken, they had then found Parker's body in her house all alone and cold.

"You know where her mother's grave is, I am sure you can find your own way down." Sydney said, not sure he could go down there with him.

"Sydney, maybe you should share this with him, start to heal. You always have gone on and on about healing, forgiving and everything else." Broots whispered.

There would be no healing for Sydney though, not now, not ever. "Very well," He agreed, more for Broots sake than his own, or Jarod's, knowing how Broots worried about him. Broots had taken the news very badly and he had been a rock for Sydney.

"You don't have to," Broots whispered. "I just thought it might be good for you, you know, how upset you have been. I mean, we are all very upset about this, but you more than anyone else."

"Please Sydney," Jarod pleaded with him, needing him right now.

Broots looked up at Jarod, "Don't." Broots snapped, losing his control easily now days. "Don't use that tone with him, don't ask him for anything. You did this. This is all YOUR fault. Sydney is more important to me and everyone than you will ever be. Don't you dare ask for anything from Sydney after what you have done, what you have made Sydney go through." His protectiveness normally shown for Debbie only was showing full force now, doubting Sydney could deal with much more.

Jarod blinked at him in surprise and ducked his head. "I'm sorry, I didn't know, I never meant for this to happen." He whispered yet again.

"Just go Jarod, go visit her if you will, but just go." Sydney told him, struggling to keep himself together now. He was so tired, so drained that even Jarod's resurrection from the dead wasn't enough to pull him out of his grief.

Tash looked at the old man to Jarod, knowing this will probably push Jarod further than Lyle ever did. She had been told about Sydney, and knew Sydney telling him to go away would devastate him. Jarod had told her Sydney raised him, protected him as best as he could. When he was out on the run, he nearly always turned to Sydney for help, comfort, an explanation on something he didn't know. That he had always wanted Sydney's approval, his love. Now he would never get any of that, the old man seemed to no longer want to even know Jarod.

Jarod nodded to himself, unable to find any words right now. He stood up dully, completely gutted as he looked from Broots to Sydney and nodded again. "I'm sorry," He whispered one more time, moving woodenly to the door, leaving his things.

Broots knew how upset Jarod was and even though Broots was angry and hurt at Jarod, he knew how much of a blow this was to the kind man. Grabbing a photo of Parker from the desk, the one of her on the swing, laughing, in the summer dress, he moved to Jarod and gently touched his arm.

Tash picked up his bag and followed him, stepping aside as the not so nervous man came to Jarod.

Jarod stopped and looked at him. They weren't friends, but he had always liked and respected Broots.

"Here, this is the nicest one of her." Broots whispered miserably.

Jarod took the frame, remembering her when she had been like this, when she had finally found some happiness. He touched the photo gently, his face crumpling as he fought the tears. This hurt even more than losing Kyle had and that was the most terrible experience he had ever had.

"I-I didn't mean to yell at you like that Jarod. She died because she was so depressed she didn't look after herself. It really isn't your fault. You're just someone we can take our hurt out on." Broots apologised, not looking at the man.

"I know Mr Broots," Jarod told him gently. "It was my fault though." He said as he moved towards the doors. Sydney blamed him and he was right to. He blamed himself.

"I'm sorry, she cared for you Jarod, obviously she did for this to affect her so much. I'm sorry you lost her." Broots whispered, feeling very depressed and moved back to Sydney. Too bad though Miss Parker had never shown that she cared for him earlier. Maybe then if she had, none of this would have happened.

Jarod wasn't listening to him though, just moving dully out of the room, working totally on autopilot now.

When the door closed behind Jarod and the sweepers, Broots pulled the other chair up against Sydney's one and sat next to him. "Sydney?"

Sydney looked up at him slowly. "Jarod is alive," He said, still trying to process that.

"He is Sydney. I don't care about him at the moment, I'm very worried about you. I think you should go home and get some sleep." Broots whispered in concern.

"I will," Sydney promised. Although he barely slept at all anymore.

"Want me to drive you home? You're in no condition to drive Sydney."

He didn't want to go there where all he had was his memories and thoughts, but he nodded. "Sure, thanks Broots." Sydney looked up at Broots after a moment. "Do you think he sacrificed her for his freedom?" He asked with uncharacteristic uncertainty.

"No," Broots said with complete certainty, "If he knew she would die from this Sydney, I know he wouldn't have done it. He wouldn't risk her or anyone for his freedom." Broots whispered.

"Even for his freedom? His family?" Sydney whispered, looking at Broots as if he might have the answers. "He deserves his family Broots, he deserves his life, but not at this price."

"He could have sacrificed her, you, anyone so many times before Sydney, and he never did. He fought for his freedom and family, to help people, to save people. He wouldn't condemn one to death for him. He loved her Sydney." Broots whispered absolutely certain that if Jarod had known she would die, he wouldn't have done this.

"I know he did," Sydney nodded, tears filling his eyes. "And all she ever gave him was pain and derision. I wish Jarod could have known the real Parker." He whispered.

"He did Sydney. He knew what she was really like, he knew she was really a caring person. He knew the little Miss Parker." He whispered.

"I wish I could turn back the clock on all of it."

"So do I Sydney. I really miss her. She may have been mean to me, but I knew she did like me." Broots whispered.

"That was just her way Broots, she was very protective of you too." Sydney told him tiredly.

"I know she was Sydney." Broots whispered. "It's not too late to go to Jarod." He said gently.

"No, just take me home please, there is nothing more to be said." He had always put Jarod before her, but not this time.

Helping Sydney to his feet, wondering if the older man would regret this later, he walked him out and took him home.

Jarod rode in silence after giving directions to the cemetery, his mind almost empty as he struggled with this new knowledge, trying desperately to deny it was true. One look at Sydney though was enough to tell him that this was very real, too real.

Tasha stayed silent as they walked out of the Centre and drove to the cemetery, feeling horrible for everyone in this. This was all of her fault. If she hadn't suggested offering Jarod to stay here, suggested to kill Lyle, none of this would have happened. All she had wanted though was to help Jarod, keep him safe and from harm. When they pulled up to the cemetery, Tash turned to Jarod. "Want to be alone?'

"No," Jarod said as he was dragged back to reality. He had been alone his entire life and he was scared he might go insane if he was alone right now.

"Alright," She helped Jarod out the car and let him lead her to a gravestone. On one side it said Catherine Parker, she assumed by the date it was Miss Parker's mother. On the other side it said Mia Parker.

When Jarod saw the headstone and the name carved into it, it felt like he had been punched in the gut. He had a vision of her, so clear, standing at her mother's grave. Closing his eyes he reached out to touch the cold marble. "You spend too much time in cemeteries Miss Parker," He whispered.

Tash almost expected this woman to walk out the shadows and answer him. He spoke as if he were speaking to her, not just the air. Taking a small step back, she let Jarod have some time to grieve.

After a long moment, Jarod opened his eyes and looked at it once again. Catherine, Thomas, and now Parker, all here because of him. "I'm sorry," He whispered, tracing out the name on the stone with his fingers. A feeling of hollowness was engulfing him and he didn't even feel connected to his body anymore.

Tash remembered something and went back to get the bag from the car. Bringing it to Jarod, she crouched down and opened it, pulling out his photos, and an envelope with his name on it. "Here Jarod." She whispered. "They were with your other things."

"What?" He asked, having forgotten she was even there. He took the envelope, recognising instantly the handwriting.

Tasha watched as Jarod opened it slowly and pulled out a letter and took a step back for him to have a chance to read it.

_Jarod,_

_I know that you are gone now, it was all my fault. I knew I shouldn't have let you go there, I told you I had a bad feeling about it. My gut is normally right, and I knew I should have told them no. Maybe you wouldn't be dead now because of me._

_I caught Sydney a few times in his office, sitting in the dark, a bottle of scotch in front of him, yet to be drunk, crying softly. I never wanted to make him cry._

_I remember how I felt when Momma died, when my Tommy died, the man I loved so much. The man you gave me to make me happy Jarod._

_I know I yelled at you for giving him to me, only to lose him to the Centre, but I never told you how grateful I was that you did. To remind me for a brief moment that I could love again, be loved, that I really wasn't as cold and horrible as people thought I was._

_I am so sorry I killed you Jarod. I wish I had a chance to tell you how much you really meant to me. How on cold nights, alone in my house, no one even liking me enough to want to be with me outside of work, I used to think about us. Us as kids in the Centre, of the phone calls late in the night how, even though you made me feel bad at the time, made my life that little bit clearer. _

_I wish we were kids again. It seemed so much easier, simple, fun. Sneaking down to see that lonely little boy, with those wonderfully big brown eyes that I could lose myself in. Running off on little adventures, seeing Angelo, sitting in our hide out in the vents and talking._

_I miss that time Jarod, I miss our friendship, I miss how no matter how hard it was between us on the hunt, you would still call me. Call me to talk, to ask something, to help me, to make us both feel better._

_I miss you Jarod, I miss you more than I ever care to admit to anyone. I want you back, I want to turn back time and refuse to let you go. Fight more for you, keep Lyle from you, make your work good so you were happier here._

_I wish we never caught you, that you never left, that I never left. I wish that I was more of a friend to you, especially in your hour of need after your brother died._

_We found your family Jarod. I didn't even tell Sydney about them. The agent found them for me. I sent them all a letter, from a post out of town, to let them know of their loss. I could not bear to think of them being out in the world, searching for their lost boy, not knowing he really was lost to them. Forever._

_We scattered your ashes today, what they thought were your ashes. I guess, as Sydney said, it was more symbolic than anything. We, Sydney, Broots and I, scattered them over the ocean. Candles were lit, standing in the sand, flames to symbols the fire in your soul, the passion, the light. We had lilies, bright, beautiful white lilies, just like you. I had Broots find the copy of the photo I gave to you to take, of your mother and we set it off in the water when we let the ashes go. She will always be with you now Jarod, looking out for you, keeping you safe._

_Safe. That's a word not often used in the Centre. But you're safe now Jarod, safe from us, from them, from all the hurt you have lived through._

_Another word not often used with you or the Centre is free. But you are now. Free as the wind, as a bird high in the sky. I made sure of that when we let the ashes go, we let you go. Over the waters on the beach, safe to travel where ever you want, see what you want, do what you want._

_I only hope now Jarod, that you can rest in peace, forgive us for what we have done to you, for what the Centre has done to you. For what I did to you, failed to do, failed to tell you._

_I found a photo of us from when we were kids, before my mother died. You looked so happy, those brown eyes just sparkling as you smiled at me. I wish I could have seen that more often, I wish I had been more like that with you. You deserved so much more, deserved better, then the life you got. I hope now you can get everything you always wanted in your new life. Your freedom, safety, happiness, peace._

_I wish there was a grave for you, but we didn't want to confine you for all eternity in the ground. You couldn't be free that way. I wish I could put this where you were, so you knew I thought about you, will always think about you. Every single day for the rest of my life I will think of you. The photo of us as kids is in here with the letter. I will keep your other photos safe like I promised. I will always keep your family safe from any more harm from the Centre._

_One day, I will see you again, Sydney will see you again. When I do Jarod, I will finally tell you I love you, you were my best friend, the one person I could talk to when I really needed to._

_Yours for all eternity Jarod,_

_Mia._

As Jarod read it, the tears fell freely and he dropped to his knees, all the strength gone from his legs as the words burned into his memory forever. If this was freedom, he wanted no part of it. He would give it all up if it would bring her back. All of his life he had loved her and now he had sacrificed her, and for what? Sydney was right. At what price did he buy his 'freedom'?

Natasha saw the photo drop out of the envelope and crouched down to pick it up. Seeing a young boy and girl in it, she guessed it was Miss Parker and Jarod. Gently she rested it against the headstone in front of Jarod.

Looking up as Jarod saw it, he shook his head, struggling to breathe as he looked up at Natasha in complete misery.

"I'm so sorry Jarod," Tasha was struggling not to cry herself, "I should never had suggested to Byrnes we offer this to you. Then she wouldn't be dead, you wouldn't be upset. No one would." She opened her arms, needing to be held, Jarod needing to be held.

Jarod pulled her closely to him. "This isn't your fault Tash, it is mine. I should have known, if I had stopped thinking about myself for one second, I would have known." He berated himself. He had never guessed though that Parker might really care for him, not anymore.

"We stole her from you Jarod, we did this to her. I wish he had just said you escaped, not that you were killed. I never wanted this to happen Jarod, I just wanted you safe from them, from Lyle hurting you. I wanted to give you a better life. But look at what that cost you, cost those two men that were in the office." Natasha whispered, holding tightly.

"She was never happy, they took it all from her, took everything she ever cared about. She had such fire as a little girl and they crushed her spirit as surely as they crushed mine." He tried not to think of her dying alone in her big empty house in agony, feeling bereft, while he was happily trying to carve a new life for himself.

"Do you want to go to where she lived? Have one last look around?" Natasha offered, not sure if it would help him. "You loved her didn't you?" Natasha whispered, guessing he did at how miserable he was right now.

Jarod looked at her and nodded. "But not the way you think."

"How then Jarod?" She asked gently, feeling wrong for standing over the graves. She hated it, every time she went to the cemetery, she never walked over the graves.

"She was my best friend, my only friend. She brought light to my grey world, she taught me how to smile again." Jarod whispered, remembering the feeling he used to get when he saw her every time.

"She sounds like she was wonderful Jarod." Natasha whispered, knowing nothing about this woman.

Jarod laughed bitterly at that. Nobody except Thomas would ever describe her that way. "Maybe she can find some peace and happiness now, finally." Jarod didn't know if he believed in the afterlife though. He hoped for her sake she was with her mother, with Thomas. If nothing else, at least the pain was finally over for her.

"Let's go to her house Jarod, have a look around and remember her." She suggested. "It will help you."

Nodding dully, Jarod just agreed because it was easier than arguing. He kissed the tips of his fingers and laid them gently on the gravestone before he walked away.

Picking up the bag, Natasha looked at the grave. "I am sorry Miss Parker for how this turned out, if I had known, I wouldn't have offered Jarod the choice. I hope you rest in peace." She whispered before turning away sadly and getting into the car with Jarod. He gave the directions to the house, and when they pulled up, Natasha looked at the manor. "Go in?"

Jarod sat there for a long time, just staring at it. He had often watched her place, even snuck in on numerous occasions. He didn't know if he should go in or not now, it felt wrong somehow.

"Come on, one last goodbye." Natasha whispered, pulling Jarod out the car and over to the house. She was surprised to see the door unlocked, guessing in a place like this, there wasn't much crime. Walking Jarod in slowly, Natasha looked around at the beautiful house. It felt cold, but warm at the same time.

Everywhere Jarod looked he could see her. He saw some of the gifts he had sent her over the years, often wondering why she kept them. Her presence was in everything, the smell of her perfume still lingering on the air.

Looking around, not moving from the door. "Why don't you go and say goodbye to her Jarod? I will wait here."

Jarod nodded and walked through the house slowly, not even trying to control the onslaught of memories. He needed time alone now, time to break down and grieve. He wondered what they did with her silver ring, or her mother's ring that he had found for her. In her bedroom he was surrounded by her and the ghost of Tommy too and he wished he could bring them all back, could do things differently.

Tasha felt wrong being here, so went outside and slowly shut the door. Sitting down on the porch, she put her head in her hands and struggled not to cry. If she had just kept her damn mouth shut and let Jarod go back to the hell hole, his only friend would still be alive.

Jarod moved over to her dresser and saw her jewellery all laid out, waiting for her to get up in the morning. He picked up the chunky square silver ring she always wore and wondered what it meant to her. It was so unlike her. Everything this she owned seemed elegant and refined, except this. It looked more like a man's ring than a woman's and he guessed he would never know now. Fingering it gently he slipped it on his little finger, finding it a perfect fit. After a moment, he took it off and placed it back down then thought twice and pocketed it as a reminder. If Sydney protested, he would give it back. The air still smelled of her perfume, especially in here, her presence so strong that it didn't seem possible that she might be dead.

Tash wondered if Jarod would ever move on from this, if Sydney and Mr Broots would move on from it. The man looked so worn and old, so tired that if he dropped, he would never get up again. He obviously loved this woman very much, and again, Tash wish she hadn't suggested offering Jarod the choice.

After what could have been hours or minutes, Jarod moved to the bottom floor, not finding Natasha there. He turned around once and bid his final goodbye before closing the door gently and moved to the car, the ring in his pocket still.

The END


End file.
